Harry Potter et la course au pouvoir
by Loyalbus
Summary: ET voilà ce que vous attendiez tous...enfin, ceux qui m'ont déjà lu, et qui ont apprécié. La suite de ma fic Harry Potter et la flamme verte Venez vite dire dire ce que vous en pensez.FIC TERMINEE
1. le réveil

Chapitre 1 : Le réveil.

Ginny se redressa sur son séant, et s'étira en baillant, avant de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas là où elle avait l'habitude d'être :

_-_Hein ? L'infirmerie ? Mais pourquoi ?

_-_Ha, vous êtes enfin réveillée ? J'avais bien dis à Dumbledore que vous seriez réveillée pour la rentrée. Vous avez encore une semaine de repos.

_-_QUOI ! UNE SEMAINE ! MAIS ALORS… CA VEUT DIRE QUE J'AI LOUPE TOUTES LES VACANCES !

_-_Allons, Mlle Weasley, ce n'est pas si grave… Ginny se renfrogna, prenant un air : " je n'en suis pas si sûre ".

_-_Bon, je vais aller chercher votre famille, elle n'a pas arrêté de s'inquiéter pendant tout l'été, je dois dire que vous avez rendu ce château bien morose cet été.

L'infirmière sortit de son antre.

Peu à peu, les souvenirs revenaient à Ginny :

_Oui… J'étais en Histoire de la Magie… C'était pendant les Buses… Et puis… Cette douleur… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle était liée à Harry… Mais c'est vrai ! Il est partit depuis plus d'un an maintenant… J'espère qu'il va bien. _

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Ti'Fall se releva et s'étira. Ses patients allaient mieux. A présent, ils dormaient d'un sommeil récupérateur. Il avait quand même mis un mois à les reconstituer, car c'était bien une reconstruction. Le travail avait été phénoménal : toutes les cellules à réarranger, ou presque, puis raviver leur magie, sans pour autant la modifier…

Heureusement qu'il avait été aidé. Ils se réveilleraient sûrement dans la semaine. Restait à prévoir où ils pourraient aller ensuite.

_Pour Norbert, c'est assez simple, il va retourner parmi les siens. Les dragons ont besoin de lui. Par contre, je suppose que mes deux élèves voudront continuer à s'améliorer. Malheureusement, il ne leur reste plus grand chose à apprendre… Et ils me connaissent. Les elfes n'ont plus rien à leur apprendre. Bien… _

_OUI ! Cela pourra même relancer les liens entre nos deux peuples… mais je me demande si… _

_Oh, mais oui, forcement. Tout DEVRA bien aller._

_Mais ? Harry ? Pourquoi s'agite-t-il comme ça ?_

Ti'Fall se précipita aux côtés de son élève humain, et plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes. Il renvoya l'attaque mentale qu'il percevait, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure :

_-_Mince. Ses défenses mentales ne tiennent plus. Heureusement que l'attaquant est si faible… D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si cette attaque était voulue. Peut_-_être n'était_-_ce qu'un réflexe…

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

_-_Alors, Severus ! Qu'attends tu pour le réveiller ?

_-_J'ai la dernière potion en main. Il sortira du coma aujourd'hui, mais il dormira encore un peu. Notre Maître est encore bien trop faible.

_-_NOTRE MAITRE ! FAIBLE !

_-_Allons, allons, nous savons tous deux qu'il sort d'une épreuve peu commune.

Lucius Malfoy déglutit en repensant au château des ténèbres. Ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus, c'était ce qui l'avait détruit. Quelle chose au monde avait pu être assez puissante pour détruite cette monstruosité ?

La seule réponse qui lui tournait dans la tête ne pouvait être bien sûr que fausse, mais c'était aussi la seule possible : _RIEN_.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Les Weasley suivis des Granger s'engouffrèrent dans l'infirmerie. La présence des Granger au complet était due à leurs congés d'une semaine avant la rentrée des classes. Saint Mangouste n'était pas aussi bondée qu'ils l'avaient redouté en premier lieu, et ceci était bien sûr du au fait que la guerre redoutée n'avait pas eut lieu. Voldemort s'était éclipsé de la circulation. Et pour l'instant, il n'était pas encore revenu. Bien que, selon Dumbledore, cela n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Ginny fut embrassée par toute sa famille, heureuse qu'elle aille finalement bien. Cependant, Hermione lui souffla un petit message alors qu'elle l'embrassait elle aussi :

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien dit à propos de la raison pour laquelle tu es ici. Ce sera à toi de leur dire. Et … toutes mes félicitations.

_Hein ? Mais de quoi ? … NON ! Mais … Il faudra absolument que je lui parle plus tard, elle a l'air de savoir précisément ce qui s'est passé. Plus précisément que moi en tout cas._

…

Un peu plus tard, Ginny rencontra totalement par hasard une Hermione Granger dans un couloir de Poudlard, désert totalement par hasard.

_-_Dis, tu pourrais m'en dire plus ?

_-_Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas tout compris ?

_-_Et bien, à vrai dire, pas totalement. Tu m'a couvert, ça, je sais. Mais qu'est_-_ce que j'ai fait pour atterrir à l'infirmerie. La dernière fois, ce n'était qu'un léger coup de fatigue très vite passé.

_-_Laisse moi deviner… Cette dernière fois ne date pas d'avant Noël dernier.

_-_Non, c'est vrai, c'était en début d'année, mais comment le sais tu…Tu veux dire… Ce serait…

_-_Oui, tu as compris, tu as réalisé une magie d'un très haut niveau avec ce collier…

_-_C'était donc ça, tes félicitations ?

_-_Oui… et non… Il y a autre chose. Mais, là, je suppose que tu as compris de quoi je voulais parler.

Hermione lança un clin d'œil à Ginny. Mais avant que celle_-_ci puisse répondre un " Non, désolée, mais je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler ", une voix retentit dans le couloir.

_-_Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Ginny, Dumbledore m'envoie te chercher. Il veut te demander si tu as une idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer.

_-_C'est vrai, ça… Tu as une idée, toi ? Parce que s'évanouir comme ça… Et perdre toute son énergie... C'est vraiment louche. Hermione faisait tout pour paraître intéressée et au courrant de rien.

_-_Surtout que j'ai entendu dire que tu avais déjà eut des problèmes… Ce doit être quelque chose de bien compliqué. Je me demande si ce n'a pas un rapport avec les perturbations de magie qui ont eut lieu juste en même temps… Ca ne te dérange pas si je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ?

_-_ Oh, non, pas du tout. Je vais voir Dumbledore, alors. Préviens moi si tu trouves quelque chose, moi, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée. _-_Pas de problème. Ron, tu viens ?

_-_Eh, mais… _-_Bon, tu viens, oui ou non. _-_Oui, oui, j'arrive…

_Merci, Hermione, je ne tenais pas à avoir grand frère sur mon dos… Mais maintenant, je ne connais pas le mot de passe…_

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Harry se releva brusquement, et prit sa tête à deux mains : la voix de Voldemort résonnait dans sa tête.

_-_Oh… Tu es réveillé ? Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu détruire tout cet esprit…

_-_Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion, en plus, tu ne dois pas être en si bon état que ça… Je me trompe ?

_-_Tu peux toujours parler Potter. Je pari que dans moins d'un an, je serai tout puissant, et tu ne peux rien pour m'arrêter. Sache que j'ai acquis d'énormes connaissances, au contact du Diable. En fait, je devrais même te remercier. Tu m'as sauvé de ses griffes…

_-_SORS IMMEDIATEMENT DE MON ESPRIT !

_-_Bien, bien, je m'en vais… Oh, une dernière chose… Ma toute puissance passera évidemment par la destruction totale de Poudlard… Dans dix mois, j'aurai rassemblé assez de forces pour raser ce château minable.

_-_Je me trouverai sur ton chemin, tu peux en être certain. Et tu te repentiras d'avoir voulu attaquer Poudlard…

Sous les invectives de Harry, Voldemort avait cessé son intrusion, et relevé ses barrières d'esprit.

_-_Harry?

_-_Oui? Ah… Ti'Fall… Merci. Je crois que j'ai du te donner du travail.

_-_Oui, oui, Ton'Lowass et Norbert se réveillent aussi peu à peu. Tu es sûr que ça va, tu t'es levé d'un coup…

_-_C'était Voldemort. Il est aussi réveillé. Et projette de détruire Poudlard.

_-_Ah, je vois… Et je parie que tu as dis que tu l'en empêcherais.

_-_Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?

_-_Et bien… Tu as encore du chemin à faire, si tu veux vaincre une armée entière.

_-_Eh… ?

_-_Oui. Tu lui as dis que tu l'en empêcherais, mais il ne se gênera pas pour lever une armée.

_-_Mais je ne veux tuer personne, moi !

_-_C'est justement pour ça que je dis que tu as encore du chemin à faire. Si tu améliores encore ton niveau magique, tu pourras contrôler tes sorts… Et limiter la casse.

_-_Bien, je suppose que je vais donc encore rester là pendant une dizaine de mois.

_-_Oh… Non, moi, je ne pense pas.

_-_Quoi ! Mais vous avez dis…

_-_J'ai dis que tu devrais apprendre… Pas forcément ici. Je connais quelqu'un qui…Et puis, pourquoi me vouvoies tu ? Tu viens de me tutoyer, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

_-_Mais… Vous êtes quand même mon maître… Et puis…Euh…

_-_Je suis plus vieux ? Et alors, Si tous ceux qui étaient plus jeunes que moi me vouvoyaient, il n'y aurait pas tellement de monde qui me tutoierait. Et puis ta seconde affirmation est fausse. Je ne suis plus ton maître. Je t'ai appris assez de chose, tu vas aller apprendre ailleurs. Bien sûr, je suis toujours un ami sur lequel tu peux compter. Si tu as besoin d'une aide quelconque pour apprendre quoi que ce soit, demande moi.

Harry était stupéfié. _Un ami… Comme c'est bizarre de penser comme ça… _

_-_Maintenant, reposes toi, et attendons le réveil de tes amis, ca ne devrait plus être long.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

_-_Entrez, entrez, Mlle Weasley. Nous vous attendions.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, et Ginny pu pénétrer dans le bureau du directeur.

_-_Le professeur McGonagall a tenu à nous écouter, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Ginny eut un sourire forcé. Elle aurait préféré parler seule au directeur… Mais bon. Ce souhait lui paraissait futile, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Il n'y avait aucune raison à vouloir cacher qu'elle n'avait aucune idée sur ce qui c'était passé. Même si certains semblaient en savoir plus qu'elle.

Hermione, par exemple.

_-_Je vous en prie, asseyez vous, on est bien mieux assis… Un bonbon au citron ?

Ginny pensa à ses parents et à sa directrice de maison, et, avec un sourire en coin, accepta :

_-_Mais avec plaisir !

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent de plaisir : enfin, quelqu'un avait accepté un bonbon de sa part. Il lui tendit un des bonbons qui se trouvait dans le tiroir le mieux protégé de son bureau.

_-_Bien, nous nous demandions si vous auriez par hasard su ce qui aurait pu vous plonger ainsi dans le coma.

_-_Moi ? Non, je ne sais absolument pas. Hermione a émit l'hypothèse que ce pourrait être avec les étranges perturbations magiques ayant eut lieu pendant. Mais je ne sais pas… Ca me semble bizarre.

Le directeur semblait intéressé :

_-_Et… pourquoi cela vous semble_-_t_-_il bizarre ?

_-_Euh… Disons que le matin, j'avais eut un petit coup de fatigue… Enfin, pas tout a fait de fatigue, mais, je ne sais pas, c'était vraiment bizarre. Et puis, en même temps, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

_-_Hmm hmm ?

_-_Ben… Oui. C'était juste avant d'entrer dans la salle d'examen de potion, ce devait être dans les huit heures du matin.

Dumbledore eut en sourire encore plus fort. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il pensait avoir compris bien des choses, et que cela l'amusait fortement.

_-_Et, est_-_ce tout ce qui influence votre jugement ?

_-_Et bien… en début d'année… Oui, c'est ça. C'était bien le premier février, en plein après midi… Je m'en souviens, j'étais en plein cours, bon, heureusement, c'était de l'histoire… Euh, je veux dire… Euh…

_-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mlle Weasley, nous savons tous ici que M. Binns a parfois une attitude assez détachée quand au comportement de ses élèves.

_-_Oui, bien… euh... Ah, oui, donc, j'étais en plein cours, et j'ai ressentit cette même fatigue que j'avais ressentit quelques minutes avant de m'évanouir. C'est comme si je perdais tout d'un coup toutes mes forces… Enfin, cela s'est passé bien avant ces perturbations, et il n'y en a pas eut de telles à ce moment là. Non ?

_-_Non, non, c'est vrai… C'est vraiment très étrange… Mais le directeur ne semblait pas du tout être en train de penser ce qu'il disait, et le sourire qu'il affichait n'avait pas décru.

_-_Bien, je ne voies vraiment pas ce qui a bien pu se passé… Vous avez une idée ? Il s'était tourné vers les autres adultes qui étaient dans la pièce et qui affichaient un air totalement perdu :

_Pourquoi le directeur leur demandait leur avis ? S'il n'avait pas comprit, ils n'avaient aucune chance de comprendre le phénomène magique qui avait bien pu se passer. _

_-_Bien, je pense donc que nous pouvons retourner à nos occupations normales, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps…

Cependant, Ginny sembla collée à sa chaise un instant, pendant lequel tous les adultes s'étaient dirigés vers la sortie. Enfin libre, Ginny pu se lever et sortir la dernière. Elle fut donc la seule à entendre un murmure venant de la part du directeur :

_-_Et… toutes mes félicitations…

Elle était entrain de fermer la porte, et, après un instant d'hésitation, la ferma en fronçant les sourcils :

_Pourquoi on tient tant à me féliciter. Après Hermione, Dumbledore. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu déduire de ce que j'ai dis que je n'ai pas compris. Ca m'énerve, à la fin… _

Dans son bureau, le directeur murmurait pour lui même : elle possède un pouvoir vraiment très très grand… Je me demande si elle s'en rendra un jour compte.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

**Oserais_-_je vous demander de me commenter avec le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche ?**

Disclaimer une fois pour toute : (idem que pour ma dernière fic :

Cette histoire appartient tout d'abord :

_-_James Kahn (le retour du Jedi) et donc à George Lucas

_-_JRR Tolkien (SDA)

_-_dragonwing4 pour sa ffic changer le pass

accessoirement J K Rowling pour son œuvre un peu connue (Harry Potter)

ET BIEN SUR MOI !

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

**Réponses aux reviews** : Je suis content que vous avez apprécié cette petite blague. Vous avez pu lire comme prévu le premier chapitre ce dimanche, si vous aviez un ordi.

**flapoune** Toujours là, toi ? Merci, en tout cas de me reviewer.  
Pour le fiat qu'on ne me comprend pas... Promis, j'essaierai de m'améliorer. (Oui, oui, je sais, y_-_en a encore un qui va me dire agit ou n'agit pas, essayer ne veut rien dire...)

Ah... le grèves... C'est qu'ils ont raison dans le fond de n'être pas content... Mais ils ne seront jamais écoutés... Il faudra malheuresement attendre un ou deux ans que tout ce système se casse la gueule tout seul (en espérant qu'il se casse la gueule... Désolé pour ceux qui trinqueront.)

Bien sûr les profs jouent beaucoup. Moi, en allemand, je suis un peu dans ton cas... Et j'adore ce que dis ma prof cette année :

" Là, depuis deux ans, ca ne vas plus, les deuxièmes années arrivent vraiment avec un gros retard...(en technique) Il faut absolument que je reprenne les premières années " Quand j'entend ca, je suis mort de rire, toute la classe la soutient, sans lui dire, mais, c'est vrai, la prof de l'an dernier était PIRE QUE NULLE !  
Quand à " Dimanche qui arrive dans deux minutes... " Ne compte pas non plus sur moi pour poster à minuit... Surtout un Week_-_end ! Nuit de samedi à dimanche nuit ou l'on peut dormir tranquillemnt.

**eiliss** Allons, allons, deux jours, ce n'est pas la mort... Je suis Ravis que tu ais aimé, en tout cas.

Zabou Je suis content que tu aies un sens de l'humour dévelopé. A la prochaine.

**Thamril **  
Eh ! Je tiens mes promesses, moi, le 3, c'est le trois... (et puis, je n'ai pas envie de mourir tout de suite...)


	2. Elfes, Elfes, Elfe, Elfes Elfes ? Elfe

Chapitre 2 : Elfes, Elfes, Elfe, Elfes. Elfes ? Elfe.

_-_Il va bientôt être minuit, vous êtes prêts ?

_-_Minuit ? Mais…

_-_Oui, je sais, ici, il est seulement 18 heures… Mais vous aurez toutes vos explications là bas…

_-_Mais pourquoi minu…

_-_Dépêchez vous, le portail vient de s'activer, vous avez trente secondes pour le traverser !

Harry, Ton'Lowass, Hedwige et les bagages se précipitèrent à travers l'arche qui venait de s'illuminer d'un gris bleu métallique.(1)

Harry releva la tête : devant lui se tenait un petit homme d'environ un mètre cinquante de haut, avec une barbe argentée, des cheveux allant de paire…

Une voix étranglée surgit d'au dessus de lui, confirmant l'origine de ce qui lui écrasait le dos :

_-_Ti'Fall ? Notre voyage n'a donc pas…

_-_Non, non, je m'appelle Gugrierrin, et en passant : Bonjour !

La voix de l'être (2) était rauque et rendait l'elfique avec un accent à couper au couteau.

_-_Où sommes nous ?

_-_Ti'Fall ne vous a pas dit …

_-_Eh ! Euh, bonjours, oui, mais… Ton'Lowass, tu ne voudrais pas descendre de là ? Tu deviens lourd.

_-_Pardon, mais je ne peux pas non plus bouger. Tu as pris trop de bagages. Tu aurais au moins pu penser à leur jeter un sort d'allègement.

_-_Je te signale que tu ne l'as pas fait non plus, et que tu as autant de bagages que moi.

_-_Oh ! Désolé ! Je néglige mes devoirs d'hôte… Je vous accueille sans même prendre soin de votre confort…

Le poids sur le dos de Harry diminua tout d'un coup, et Ton'Lowass pu se relever, de même que son infortuné camarade. Les bagages lévitaient quelques mètres plus loin, dans la direction approximativement désignée par les

doigts de la main droite de Gugrierrin, qui ne semblait pas faire un seul petit effort :

_-_Bon… Ou est_-_ce que je vais mettre tout ça, moi… Bon, je vais les poser ici, on verra bien ensuite.

Les bagages atterrirent en douceur dans un coin de la pièce circulaire (3).

_-_Je suppose que nous devons tout d'abord discuter un peu. Connaissant Ti'Fall, je paries qu'il ne vous a rien dit, et juste envoyé ici.

_-_Il nous a juste dis que nous continuerions d'apprendre ici.

_-_Oh, ils vous a quand même dis ça ?…

_-_Bon, tout d'abord, comme vous avez du le remarquer, je suis un elfe nain, dit plus couramment nain, bien que…

_-_Un QUOI ?

_-_Un elfe nain, Harry, Ton'Lowass avait une expression de dégoût retenu sur son visage. Une autre espèce d'elfe, avec qui nos rapport sont quelques peu tendus. A vrai dire, la seule raison qui fait que nous n'entrons pas en guerre est que nous nous ignorons totalement, et la plupart des elfes que tu as rencontré pensent que les nains sont une légende.

_-_Mais alors… Je me demande combien de races d'elfes il y a en tout… Ca fait déjà la quatrième que…

_-_QUATRIEME ! Vous connaissez les elfes … Euhh… Attendez… Plutôt. Quelles sont les races que vous connaissez ?

_-_Et bien, il y a les elfes de maison, les elfes, le Ti'Fall, et les elfes nains. Ca fait quatre. Mais… Vous devriez finir votre phrase, je suis sûr qu'elle était TRES intéressante.

Gugrierrin semblait embarrassé. Il s'était rendu compte bien trop tard de ce qu'il disait. Et maintenant…

_-_Vous m'avez bien eut. Je demandais si vous connaissiez les elfes noirs.

_-_Les elfes noirs ! Mais ce n'est qu'une légende !

_-_Non, Ton'Lowass, non… Si les elfes blanc, dont tu fais partie, sont là pour empêcher les démons de prendre trop de pouvoir sur Terre, les elfes noirs, eux, doivent empêcher l'autre côté de prendre le pouvoir… Une question d'équilibre, voyez_-_vous …

_-_Mais… Mais… Ton'Lowass était en état de choc.

_-_Euh, donc en tout, ça fait cinq races d'elfes ?

_-_Non, six, si vous compter Ti'Fall comme une race à part entière, j'en suis une moi aussi… A vrai dire, j'ai un peu busé de la magie des haut elfes, dits aussi elfes blancs. Les vrais elfes nains ne dépassent généralement pas les un mètre vingt, et encore, pour les plus grand. La moyenne est d'un petit mètre.

_-_Et donc, vous allez continuer à nous apprendre la magie ?

_-_PAS QUESTION ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une longue barbe !

_-_Allons, allons, la barbe n'est pas obligatoire… Si Ti'Fall a réussi à en avoir une, c'est après plusieurs dizaines d'années de travail intensif. Vous ne restez pas si longtemps, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_Non, ça, c'est sûr ! Je m'en retourne d'ailleurs tout de suite chez moi !

_-_Ah, là, il va y avoir un petit problème. La seule façon de réactiver le portail, c'est de demander à Ti'Fall de le faire. Pour cela, il faudra passer deux barrières de détections magiques… Et puis, il faudrait qu'il soit d'accord. Je crains donc que vous soyez obligés de rester ici pendant quelques temps.

_-_Je n'aurai jamais du accepté de venir !

_-_Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas accepté, tu as voulu venir. Personne ne t'a demandé de…

_-_Merci vraiment. C'est très sympa de me remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

_Et bien, c'est vrai, ce que m'avait dit Ti'Fall… Le courant passe vraiment bien entre eux…_

_-_Bien, avant que nous allions nous coucher pour dormir quelques heures ce matin, je voudrai vous demander quelles sont les spécificités magiques que vous voulez travailler.

_-_Euhhhhhh …

_-_Moi, je veux maîtriser au mieux tous les éléments.

_-_Tous ? Il va y avoir beaucoup de travail… Mais Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte je Vous promet que je peux Vous apprendre beaucoup de choses.

_-_HHmppff ! Ton'Lowass ne paraissait vraiment pas content de devoir subir l'enseignement d'un nain.

_-_Et Vous, Mr Potter ?

_-_Euh, hein… ? Ah, oui… Et bien… je ne pense pas maîtriser encore parfaitement la magie humaine. Et puis… le maniement de l'épée m'intéresserait. L'arc n'est pas vraiment mon arme de prédilection…et…

_-_…Oui ! En effet ! Très bon choix ! Je pense que vous pourrez manier l'épée à merveille… Hmm… Oui, c'est bien ça, la hache serait bien trop lourde… Merci. Vous pouvez aller dormir à l'étage, ne faites pas trop de bruit, mon élève dort dans le même dortoir.

Sur ces mots, il s'enfonça dans le sol, et Ton'Lowass ne fut pas assez rapide pour le retenir :

_-_Eh ! Attendez…

… Harry.

_-_Oui ?

_-_Il a bien dit " un autre élève " ?

_-_J'en ai bien peur.

_-_Allons nous coucher. Je pense que nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces demain. Et… Un petit conseil : juste… je pense qu'un petit bouclier serait bien venu, juste cette première nuit…

Après avoir transporté leurs bagages à l'étage, ils se couchèrent, attendant le lendemain avec impatience, et un zeste d'appréhension.

…

_-_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?

Harry et Ton'Lowass furent réveillés en sursaut par un cri.

_-_UN ELFE BLANC ! ET UN HUMAIN ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici !

Immédiatement, deux sorts fusèrent vers les deux lits. L'un fut absorbé par le bouclier de Ton'Lowass. Harry, lui, préférait aux boucliers normaux les miroirs. Et le nain qui les avait réveillé se retrouva bâillonné pieds et points liés sur le sol.

_-_Ouah… Quel réveil !

_-_Tu peux le dire ! J'en ai fait des mieux. Ton'Lowass s'étirait.

La porte s'ouvrit et Gugrierrin entra :

_-_Bonjour ! Que ce passe_-_t_-_il donc ? Ah. Oui. Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance… Bien, je vais préparer de quoi manger. Prenez votre temps pour discuter et faire plus ample connaissance.

Gugrierrin repartit.

_-_FFffff… Encore un fou.

_-_Eh ! Ne manque pas de respect à Ti'Fall !

_-_Mais quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est fou ?

_-_Grmmblmbl.

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Oui, bon, d'accord, peut_-_être… Tu crois qu'on devrait le libérer ?

_-_Ben, pour faire connaissance, c'est nettement mieux, non ?

_-_Mais … C'est un… Il vient de…

_-_Oui, oui… Et alors ?

Harry jeta à son camarade un regard qui voulait dire quelque chose comme :" Ca ne te rappelle rien ? "

_-_Bien.

D'un geste de la main, le sort fut annulé, et le nain se releva, rouge de colère.

_-_Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie ! Vous allez me le payer !

L'accent du nain était tout aussi horrible que celui de Guguierrin.

_-_Par la pierre !

Un jet d'énergie fusa vers Harry, rebondit sur son bouclier encore actif, et alla changer en pierre le lit à baldaquin qu'avait occupé pendant la nuit l'élève.

_-_Arrgh ! Non ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Je vais devoir le retransformer ! Gugrierrin n'acceptera jamais de m'aider !… Mais avant cela, vous allez regretter ce que vous m'avez fait.

_-_Mais on ne t'a rien f…

Ton'Lowass fut coupé par un sort d'emprisonnement, qu'il bloqua aisément.

_-_Harry ? Je crois que tu l'as énervé, là …

_-_Moi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Et puis il s'attaque aussi à toi.

_-_Ca ne veut rien dire…

_-_ARRETEZ DE VOUS MOQUER DE MOI !

_-_Mais on n'a vraiment rien fait.

_-_Bon je vais faire les présentations… Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et lui, c'est Ton'Lowass…

_-_Brûlez !

_-_Oh, intéressant comme nom…

Harry se prit la boule de feu de plein fouet, sous les yeux horrifiés du nain. Un instant, la silhouette de Harry sembla vaciller, puis elle s'effondra parmi les flammes.

_-_Non ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je pensais qu'il allait se protéger…

Le nain suppliait Ton'Lowass. Craignant des représailles pour avoir tué son ami.

L'elfe haussa un sourcil, étonné. Une voix surgit du feu : Harry s'était relevé.

_-_Tu ne voulais pas ? Il faut savoir… Enfin, je suis très content que tu nous acceptes finalement…

Le feu disparu brutalement, et Harry tendit un bras vers le lit pétrifié, qui redevint comme il était quelques minutes plus tôt. C'en fut trop pour le nain qui s'évanouit.

Une demie heure, un seau d'eau, et des présentations plus approfondies plus tard, les trois élèves descendirent manger ce que Gugrierrin leur avait préparé.

Ce petit déjeuné fut instructif : ils apprirent notamment qu'ils étaient actuellement dans les montagnes du Caucase, au sens propre du terme, ce qui expliquait le léger décalage horaire auquel Ti'Fall avait fait allusion.

De plus, il fut conseillé à Ton'Lowass et à Harry de ne pas sortir avant que Gugrierrin ne leur en donne la permission, étant donnée la xénophobie des elfes, nains ou autres. Selon ses calculs, il lui faudrait un bon mois de

parlementassions avec les dirigeants plus ou moins compréhensifs, pour que tous ses élèves puisse visiter le monde merveilleux des mines de l'oural…

(Au mot merveilleux, Ton'Lowass eut un reniflement moqueur, qui ne fut pas relevé par Guguierrin, mais qui déclancha une salve de regards noirs de la part de Kyrvain, le premier nain avec qui ils avaient établi une trêve.)

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Une voix retentit dans le hall :

_-_Le Poudlard express va bientôt partir. Veuillez faire attention au départ.

Pour la seconde année consécutive, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna se retrouvaient seuls dans le train. Seuls, c'était sans Harry. Ici, tous savaient que l'année dernière tout allait parfaitement pour lui, Mais il n'avait répondu aucune fois cet été, ce qui avait fâché Ron, qui avait pensé sur le coup que son meilleur ami ne s'intéressait même pas au sort de sa sœur.

Mais Hermione avait changé cette colère en une peur profonde : Harry avait toujours répondu immédiatement à ses lettres. Et s'il n'y répondait pas…

Elle n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase : _C'est qu'il n'est peut-être pas en état d'y répondre._

Toutes les personne présentes dans le couloir redoutait ce qui avait pu arriver à Harry, et, la connaissant, faisaient tout pour éviter de penser qu'il avait pu se trouver à l'épicentre de l'explosion qui devait avoir crée l'immense cratère dont tous les journaux avaient parlés.

L'ambiance était donc morose, et Ginny et Hermione faisaient tout pour essayer de créer un semblant de conversation, pendant qu'ils essayaient de trouver un compartiment :

_-_On recommence, cette année ?

_-_Quoi ?

_-_L'association de défense.

_-_Hmmm… Je ne sais pas…

_-_Moi je pense qu'il faudrait. L'année dernière n'a peut_-_être pas donnée autant de résultats que cela, mais personne ne s'est plaint.

_-_Ouais… Faudra voir. On pourra faire un sondage.

_-_Ouais…

Tous savaient que ce sondage allait être positifs. Ils allaient devoir recommencer. Mais recommencer sans le soutient moral de Harry…

_-_Et vous pensez que Dumbledore va recommencer son expérience ?

_-_Hermione… tu ne veux pas dire… Ce protocole de folie !

_-_Si, Ginny, c'est bien ce que je veux dire.

_-_AH NON ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Ron s'était enfin réveillé de sa torpeur.

Ca voudrait dire qu'on va être obligé de coopérer avec ces serpents…

_-_Ron, voyons, tu t'es bien laissé convaincre l'an dernier… Et puis, tu n'en es pas mort…

Voyant que les arguments de Hermione étaient indiscutables, il se renfrogna et baissait les épaules...

_-_Ce serait une bonne idée…

Neville était pensif.

_-_…L'an dernier, la coopération Gryffondor_-_Serpentard n'avait été que le résultat d'une guerre. Mais cette année, six années pourront dire aux première, qui, je crois, ne sont pas tout a fait prêtes pour une guerre inter maisons.

_-_Oui, c'est vrai. Et en plus, Gryffondor et Serpentard n'ont pas vraiment intérêt à se battre. Bien que le résultat de l'an dernier était intéressant…

Luna prit la parole :

_-_Oui, une égalité Serdaigle_-_Poufsouffle… Ca été dur à organiser, mais on y est finalement arrivé. Même s'il a fallut faire quelques ajustements de dernière minute… C'était bien marrant.

_-_Oui, et Serpentard et Gryffondor ont été ridiculisés… Ron semblait totalement abattu

_-_Oh, vous aviez presque deux cent points chacun.

_-_Merci de me le faire remarquer… A peine la moitié de ce qu'il fallait…

_-_Et bien, voilà qui devrait vous motiver à vous entraider.

_-_Et faire que Serpentard soit à égalité avec Gryffondor ! JAMAIS !

_-_Oh… l'entraide ne sera peut_-_être pas facile à mettre en place… Mais peut_-_être l'indifférence totale.

_-_Ouais, enfin, croisons les doigts pour que ce fichu protocole ne soit pas réactualisé.

Hermione sourit :

_-_Si tu veux, mais je ne pense pas que cela servira à grand chose.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

(1) Non, je n'ai pas trop regardé Stargate. Et d'accord, les bagages ne peuvent pas " se précipiter " Mais cela revient au même… Et puis, c'est moi qui écris quand même.

(2) Car apparemment, il pouvait être considéré comme être et non pas comme animal (voir l'introduction de " les animaux fantastiques : de Norbert Dragoneau ")

(3) Même si la pièce, étant circulaire, n'a pas de coin, d'accord.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

11 reviews... Pas mal, merci à tous, mais, vous savez tout le monde les autres qu'il n'est pas interdit d'en rajouter ?

**Réponse au reviews : **

**sqaule** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

warra Merci. J'espère aussi garder le rythme.

miladja " j'parie que c'est chez les nains que Ryry va etudier "

ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH ! conment t'a fait ! tu y est presque, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à redire :

D'un côté les haut_-_elfes bourrins, antihumains, et aggressifs, et de l'autre, les elfes_-_nains bourrus, agressif, mais un peu plus ouverts.

Enfin, merci de ta review...

**Mister Popo** merci pour ta review  
" mais c koa ces histoire de félicitation ? " Réfléchis : quelles sont les occasions ou on addresse " toutes ses félicitations " à quelqu'un ?

ange de un cisme Non, non, tu peux monter à bord, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, bien au contraire.  
" c'est quoi ce grand pouvoir! " Ahah ... Ca vous intrigue, hein ? vous verrez bien à la fin...En attendant, vous pouvez toujours réfléchir.(petite indication : c'est un pouvoir que Voldemort n'a pas...)

**armaneous** A vrai dire, j'espère aussi ne pas prendre trop de retard... (je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance...) Enfin, je tiendrai le coup ! Merci de ta review, ca m'aide à continuer.

**Stupefix **Tu attendais aussi le chapirte 2 ? dans ce cas, bonne lecture !

**mushu** Merci. Voilà la suite.

**potter_-_68** Ben... j'espère avoir fini dans un an, donc... pour le prochain poisson... Je suis quand même ravi que tu aimes ce que j'écris.

Thamril Merci pour ta review.  
" chez qui Harry va aller? " Tu verras bien ?  
" N'empêche c quoi le pouvoir à Ginny? " idem.(mais beaucoup plus tard.)

**magali** Tu as parfaitement raison... A bientôt


	3. Quand un pilier réapparait

Chapitre 3 : Quand un pilier réapparaît.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna et Neville finirent tout de même par trouver un compartiment ou il restait suffisamment de place. Luna Lovegood y avait déjà prit place, même si un garçon brun qui leur était parfaitement inconnu était déjà à l'intérieur.

Ses cheveux bruns contrastaient radicalement avec sa peau plutôt très pale, et plusieurs mèches partaient dans tous le sens. Si ses cheveux avaient été noirs, on aurait presque pu le confondre avec un Harry Potter bien coiffé.

_-_Heu... Est_-_ce que nous pouvons nous installer ici ?

_-_Oui, oui, je vous en prie, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Le garçon avait un petit accent français, mais celui_-_ci disparaissait presque derrière son anglais parfait. Hermione le remarqua pourtant.

_-_Tu viens de France ?

_-_Euh... Oui, oui, je suis d'origine française... Mais ça fait déjà plusieurs années que je suis à Poudlard.

_-_Ah... Et tu es dans quelle maison ?

_-_Euh...Serpentard. Et vous ?

_-_SERPENTARD ! TU ES ICI POUR NOUS ESPIONNER !

_-_Allons, Ron, calmes toi... Il ne pouvait pas savoir que nous viendrions ici... Je te prie de nous pardonner, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés.

_-_Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je vous connais assez bien, ce n'est pas comme si Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, préfets et amis de Harry Potter n'étaient pas connus.

_-_Même à Serpentard ? Ron se méfiait toujours.

_-_Surtout à Serpentard... Je ne compte plus le nombre de remarques parfaitement stupides de ce crétin de Drago Malfoy... Enfin, pas cette dernière année, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on ne le voies plus autant qu'avant... Mais... Suis_-_je bête, je ne me suis pas non plus présenté : Marc Falodoy... Si mon nom vous intrigue, c'est normal, il vient d'un patois français moyenâgeux... En fait, je ne sais même pas ce que cela veut dire.

_-_Ah...

_-_Et, si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi n'es tu pas avec les autres Serpentards ?

_-_Et bien... Disons que je n'aime pas subir les ordres... Encore moins les ordres de personnes du même age que moi. Cela à donc crée quelques tensions avec Malfoy... Et même si sa cote a baissée dans notre maison, la mienne est toujours au plus bas.

Ron se relaxa un peu. _Un Serpentard rejeté par les siens, et surtout par Malfoy n'était plus un Serpentard. N'est-ce pas ?_

A partir de ce moment, ils purent continuer à faire connaissance, sans plus d'interruptions impromptues. Marc ne s'était pas inscrit à l'association de défense pour la simple et bonne raison que cela serait signerait son arrêt de vie.

Draco, lui, avait toujours quelques personnes avec lui. Et il avait réussi a obliger les Serpentards à ne pas y aller... Il ne pouvait donc prendre aucun risque.

Ron avait faillit pousser un cri de surprise et dévoiler que certains Serpentards étaient pourtant dans cette association, mais un coup de coude bien placé, ajouté à un écrasement de pied réussi à lui couper la parole.

Marc sourit légèrement, comme un petit sourire désolé :

_-_Enfin, je ne suis pas si mal, en fait. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Hermione avait paru un peu troublée, puis avait repris une conversation parfaitement normale tout le long du trajet.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Bien, maintenant que vous vous connaissez mieux, il faudrait que je connaisse vos capacités actuelles. Je pense qu'une petite compétition pourrait très facilement me montrer les capacités que vous m'offrez.

_-_Oh ! Oui, j'aimerai bien voir ça... Ca devrait être hyper impressionnant.

_-_Kyrvain ?

_-_Oui Maître ?

_-_Vous allez sûrement trouver cela en effet très impressionnant... Puisque je n'ai jamais dis que vous n'alliez pas y participer.

_-_Mais... Mais...Maître...

Kyrvain avait perdu toute sa superbe, et ne paraissait pas du tout enchanté de devoir combattre.

_-_Ils sont beaucoup plus forts que moi... Je veux dire... je n'ai aucune chance...

_-_Allons, je vous ai déjà dis que tout est dans la volonté... ou du moins une bonne partie. Si vous partez déjà battu, c'est sûr que vous n'atteindrez jamais la victoire.

_-_Maiii...Maître...

_-_Allons... Il n'y a qu'à décider de l'ordre de passage. Si je combats tout d'abord contre Harry, tes chances seront grandement augmentée, puisque nous serons fatigués... Mais il faut que tu choisisse entre l'un de nous deux à combattre ensuite... Bien sûr, si le choix reste possible. Si l'un de nous reste au tapis... Tu devras te contenter de l'autre.

_-_Que l'un reste au tapis ?

_-_Oui, tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à envisager une nouvelle défaite cuisante... Ton'Lowass se prépare déjà mentalement à ce que je le batte à plat de couture.

_-_HARRY ! Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais très bien. Tu n'as aucune chance face à moi... Mais il faut bien que je rassure Kyrvain.

_-_C'est vrai... Ce n'est qu'un elfe après tout... Les elfes sont si peureux...

_-_QUOI ! Je vais vous montrer ce que je vaux !

_-_Allons, allons, calmez vous, s'il vous plait... Il n'y a aucune raison de vous énerver. Je vais vous montrer la salle de combat. Et puis, il faudra sûrement que je réajuste mes cottes de mailles, qui ne sont pas prévus pour des personnes de plus d'un mètre cinquante...Je vous demanderai une demie heure pour qu'elles soient en parfait état de marche.

Une demie heure plus tard, Ton'Lowass et Harry étaient face à face dans leurs cottes de mailles respectives. Elle ressemblaient étrangement à celles de Ti'Fall, et étaient de la même facture.

_-_Prêt, Harry ?

_-_Prr...

Harry eut soudain les yeux dans le vague, et ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Le compartiment fut mis sans dessus dessous : Luna, Neville et Ginny furent projetés sans ménagements sur Marc, Ron et Hermione.

Alors que Marc remettait Luna debout, un courant d'air violent ferma la porte du compartiment. Et quand Ron se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait, la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

_-_QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE !

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit d'une voix calme :

_-_Nous sommes attaqués.

Une voix de haut parleur vint confirmer ses dires :

_-_Le Poudlard Express subit une attaque. Que tous les élèves restent tranquillement dans leurs compartiments, et que les adultes arrivent au plus vite en tête du train.

Soudain Marc devint blême :

_-_Oh non...

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_-_Nous sommes en première ligne...

_-_Mais, non, tu as bien entendu, l'attaque se fait en tête de train, ici, nous sommes dans le dernier wagon.

_-_Ce sont forcément les mangemorts qui attaquent. Qui d'autre le ferait ?

_-_Euh... Tu crois Dumbledore ?

_-_Bien sûr. Et si les Mangemorts attaquent, c'est qu'ils en veulent aux élèves. Autrement dit...

_-_... L'attaque à l'avant n'est qu'une diversion, et la vraie attaque va avoir lieu a l'arrière.

_-_C'est exactement ça, Hermione.

_-_Et donc...

Mais, alors que Hermione allait développer sa théorie, l'arrière du train explosa.

_-_Ils arrivent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut au tour de la porte de leur compartiment. Une silhouette s'avança : Voldemort en personne. Tous les élèves présents avaient leurs baguettes en main, mais étaient pétrifiés de terreur.

Une voix sifflante s'éleva :

_-_Oh... Quel dommage... Des six ou septièmes années... Et en plus, ils ne me semblent pas très impatients de me rejoindre... Bien. Tuez les. Tous.

Trois Mangemorts s'avancèrent d'un pas lent, et, en accord parfait, levèrent leurs baguettes :

_-_Avada Kedavra.

_-_NOONNNNNNNNNN !

Ginny venait de lever sa main droite, paume tendue devant elle, comme dans un geste dérisoire pour se protéger. Sa baguette était au sol.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Harry s'effondra.

_-_Ton'Lowass ! Que se passe t_-_il ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, Gugrierrin, Harry a l'habitude de faire des trucs bizarres... Mais ça... Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire... On pourrait toujours lui demander. Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache lui même ce qu'il a fait.

_-_COMMENT PEUX TU ETRE AUSSI CALME ! IL VIENT DE S'EFFONDRER SOUS NOS YEUX ! IL EST PEUT_-_ETRE MORT ! IL A PEUT_-_ETRE EUT UNE CRISE...

_-_Allons Kyrvain, calme toi. Tiens regarde.

Dans geste de la main, il fit apparaître un litre d'eau au dessus de la tête de Harry, et lui laissa tomber dessus :

_-_Kof...Kof... Qu'est_-_ce qu'il se passe ?

_-_Oh, rien de très intéressant... juste que tout d'un coup tu deviens tout bizarre, et puis, tu tombe à la renverse sans prévenir...

_-_Oh... Ce doit être normal... Je suppose...

_-_Vous voyez ? Bon, Harry, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, cette fois ci ?

_-_Euh... Ben... A vrai dire...

_-_Laisse moi deviner. Tu ne sais pas.

_-_Ben non, pas exactement.

_-_Et voilà... Pile ce que je disais.

_-_Mais je sais quand même un peu de ce qu'il s'est passé : Tout d'un coup, je n'ai plus perçu là ou je me trouvais, mais j'avais l'impression d'être en danger mortel... J'ai donc jeté un sort, mais étrangement je n'avais pas de baguette...

_-_Ah... Evidement... Seulement, si ton sort sans baguette explique le fait que tu te soies évanoui, cela pose maintenant la question de l'endroit ou ton sort a bien pu aller. Parce qu'ici, tu es resté les bras le long du corps, et tu n'as émis aucune magie particulière.

_-_Les bras le long du corps ? J'avais pourtant levé la main droite, j'en suis sûr.

_-_Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais si nous retournions à notre petit combat ?

_-_Ah non, je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas en état... Il me faudra au moins trois heures de repos, si tu veux que je sois en forme.

_-_Hmppff ! On dirait que tu as trouvé une excuse pour t'esquiver... Enfin, je suppose qu'on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre... Je me demande quand même ce qu'il s'est passé. Vu ton état, là où ton énergie est passée, cela a du être assez dévastateur... Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

_-_STUPEFIX !

Une lueur rouge entoura la main de Ginny pendant un dixième de seconde, puis un cône de lumière écarlate fusa vers les attaquants. Les trois rayons verts mortels pénétrèrent dans le cône, et se morcelèrent pour disparaître. Cependant, le cône, lui, continuait toujours sa route vers les mangemorts, qui tombèrent tous à la renverse.

Seul Voldemort tenait encore debout, chancelant.

_-_Vous me paierez cela... J'aurai du me méfier... D'un geste, il fit disparaître ses troupes au sol, puis appuya sur sa marque, et se replia à son tour.

A l'avant du train, les Mangemorts transplanèrent immédiatement : leur Maître leur avait donné le signal de repli. Et les adultes furent stupéfiés, mais soulagés de voir leurs attaquants disparaître sans qu'aucun dommage ne soit à relever.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils inspectèrent le train qu'ils comprirent qu'ils avaient été joués : se précipitant dans les couloirs des deux derniers wagons, ils furent tout d'abord horrifiés de voir l'arrière du train et un compartiment défoncé, puis totalement soulagés, et stupéfiés de voir six élèves en parfaite santé à l'intérieur de celui_-_ci.

La plus jeune, une fille rousse, semblait subir un interrogatoire très serré :

_-_Allez, Ginny, tu as bien ta petite idée de ce qu'il s'est passé.

_-_Ben, non, je vous ai dit. Tout d'un coup, je n'arrivais plus à percevoir le monde autour de moi, et je suis restée pétrifiée, les bras le long du corps, pensant que j'allai mourir à coup sûr, ce qui aurait été idiot après s'être réveillé d'un sommeil de plus de deux mois...

_-_Bonjour, tout va bien ici ?

Hermione prit la parole :

_-_Oui, oui, Voldemort a attaqué, mais il s'est enfuit aussitôt après avoir rappelé ses serviteurs. A vrai dire, je ne pense pas qu'il voulait particulièrement affronter des six et septièmes années, plutôt recruter des premières années.

_-_Vous voulez dire qu'Il vous a vu, et qu'il est immédiatement reparti ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas, il aurait essayé de tous vous tuer que ça ne m'étonnerait pas, vous êtes sûrs que vous avez tout dit ?

Une petite voix s'éleva :

_-_Et bien... A vrai dire... Il parait que j'ai fait quelque chose, mais je ne m'en souviens pas du tout... Je crois que j'ai été déconnecté dès que j'ai vus les trois avada kedavra.

_-_Vous avez vu le sort de mort en face !

_-_Oui...

_-_Mais Ginny a levé la main, et a lancé un stupéfix qui les a désintégré, et stupéfixé la douzaine de mangemorts qui était rentrée dans le train, Voldemort est ensuite parti, comme nous l'avons dit.

_-_Ce n'est pas possible. Des gamins ne peuvent pas tenir tête comme ça aux Seigneur des Ténèbres...

_-_Cesse de penser à cela. Avec la magie, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer. Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux rentrer faire un rapport. Le nouveau ministre a finalement eut raison de nous tenir comme ça en état d'alerte. Et protéger le train avait été une bonne idée, même si je crois que nous avons totalement perdu cette bataille.

_-_QUOI ! Mais nous n'avons même pas eut un seul blessé ! C'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

_-_Non. C'est vrai, les conséquences sont minimes d'un côté comme de l'autre, mais nous avons été roulés dans la farine en beauté : si Mlle... ?

_-_Weasley. Ginny Weasley

_-_Si Mlle Weasley n'avait pas été là... Je pense que nous aurions eut une belle bataille à l'avant du train, et plus de morts de ce côté ci... Leur stratégie était bien plus au point que la notre... Comme quoi, les cours théoriques ne font pas tout.

_-_Mais si nous allons faire notre rapport au ministre maintenant... Le train sera sans protection.

_-_Non. Tiens, voilà l'équipe de secours : cinq minutes. Ce n'est pas mal, mais ça aurait été une minute si les directives du ministre avaient été suivies... Enfin, ce n'était que Son retour, et nous n'avons pas de perte autre que matérielles à déplorer.

Puis s'adressant aux nouveaux venus, l'auror continua :

_-_Tout va bien, la situation s'est maintenant calmée. Je vous laisse réparer les dégâts causés par les mangemorts, et si vous voulez plus de précisions, je crois que le conducteur et les élèves ici présent pourront vous en fournir. Cependant, ne les pressez pas trop de question, ils viennent tout de même de subir un profond choc moral.

Sur ce, nous vous laissons. Nous devons aller faire notre rapport au plus vite. Le pays doit apprendre le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Oui, Voldemort.

Les élèves présents eurent juste un petit sursaut, et regardèrent avec effarement l'adulte qui venait de prononcer Son nom. Il était assez jeune, dans les vingt cinq ans, tout au plus. Par contre, parmis l'escouade d'aurors, les réactions avaient été un peu plus violentes, quoi que réprimées par un entraînement intensif pour cacher ses sentiments.

_-_Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous salue.

L'auror disparut dans le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Voldemort avait réveillé ses troupes à coup de doloris. Mais celà ne l'avait pas calmé. Il était hors de lui. Jamais il n'avait subit une défaite si humiliante. S'il s'était plus méfié, il aurait pu facilement résister au sortilège, et en sortir indemne, mais là, il avait été trop affaiblit pour pouvoir continuer. Et cette frappe devait être une frappe éclair. Terrorisante. Puissante...

Heureusement, la terreur allait bientôt submerger l'Angleterre, de même que le trouble. Les rumeurs qu'il avait lui même lancées l'an dernier allaient rééclater. Et Dumbledore ne pourrait plus rien faire.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

12 reviews ! merci merci merci encore pour tous ceux qui me posent des questions, qui me commentent, ou qui me donnent des conseils !

**Mi **« J'ai juste une question, quand est ce que tu comptes publier? » Hmmm... Je pensais l'avoir déjà dis : tous les dimanches. Ca te va ? Enfin, merci de m'avoir reviewé.

satya Allons, allons, ce n'est pas grave... juste une petite question :

« mais javais pas recus le mail pour le voir » Ca veut dire que ffiction devait t'envoyer u mail, c'est ça ?  
Merci de tes compliments, a +

**mushu **«c'est bien qu'il y est encore des nouveaux perso , surtout qu'ils ont l'ai marrant »

Non, je ne suis aps du tout d'accord. te rends tu compte du boulot que c'est pour l'auteur de gérer un nouveau perso ? C'est vriament l'enfer... Srtout quand ils apparaissent comme ça, sans prévenir. Enfin, pour l'instant, ca va, étant donné que je vais moins parler de certains... Enfin, merci du commentaire et à la prochaine

Thealie Merci. Eh.. ; oui, Ron est assez à plaindre... Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est lui qui l'a voulu.

ange de un cisme Dis... Je peux de poser une petite question que je me pose depuis un ans... ?

Ca veut dire quoi ton pseudo ? ange, je vois, de, je vois aussi... mais de ne vas pas si bien avec un... et cisme, je voies pas.

Oh... quad même... mon indic est assez précise... Enfin. Tu en sauras plus plus tard.  
Pour les escales... Il risque d'y en avoir. Ne serait-ce que parce que je vais rentrer dans une période de concours...  
Merci pour ta review a la prochaine

**thamril** Merci « des elfes on passe au nain et après chez les géants? » Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que Harry apprenne chez les géants ? Se faire écraser peut-être ?  
Merci pour ton conseil pour les tirets, je vais voir si ca marche.

Linoa Anna Potter Merci pour tes deux reviews... et ce n'est pas si grave pour ton petit retard, je n'en suis pas si loin dans l'histoire

popov Merci. et une petite réponse « pourquoi tu a fait de tifall une race a part ? » Il est vraiment inclassable : idem pour Gugrierrin : Ti'Fall A l'origine haut-elfe. Rapetissé pour abus de magie, s'étant fait poussé une barbe par abus de magie naine... bref, il n'a plus rien de sa race de départ. Si ce n'est les oreilles pointues.

Gugrierrin A l'origine elfe-nain. Allongé pour abus de magie haut-elfique, cependant, ses oreilles sont restées rondes comme pour tous les nains, et il a conservé sa barbe : ce n'est pas la même race que Ti'Fall.

Ca te va comme réponse ? Et si tu vas chez les elfes noirs, il y auras peut-être aussi une nouvelle race... Mais je ne suis pas allé voir

**mi-miLA-djaDJA** C'est quoi ce nouveau pseudo ?

« OHOH ! CHUIS TROP FORTE ! OUAIS ! J'AI D'VINE TOUTE SEULE COMME UNE GRANDE GENTILLE PETITE FILLE (mdr !) » Ouais... Beuh. J'suis triste. T'a cassé tout le suspens...  
« Mais tu avoueras que c'était pas tres difficile de deviner... » Certes, certes...  
« Dans celui-ci aussi on a du mal à differencier les personnages qui parlent ! » Ouais, mais ffiction ne prends plus les tirets. Je vais essayer d'arranger ça grace aux conseils éclairés de **thamril**  
Allez... bisous et à la s'maine prochaine.

underphoenix Merci, à plus tard.

Andryade Oh... Des étncelles ? C'est fort probable. Le courrant passe assez bien entre eux  
« Par contre, je parie que si elle c'est évanouie c'est pcq elle entretient un lien particulier avec harry et que elle lui a "prêté" sa magie quand il était en gros déficit! » Ouaip. C'est assez juste. Disons que tu es sur une très bonne voie.  
« Si j'ai bien compris, les nains peuvent faire de la magie mais restront toujours moins puissants que les efles blancs ou harry, c'est ca! » Non, non. Un elfe, c'est un elfe : niveau moyen de magie d'un elfe 3 niveau moyen humain niveau actuel de Harry niveau actuel de Ton'Lowass un tout petit peu plus que le niveau actuel de Kyrvain.

En fait, l'échelle que je viens de donner est juste à titre indicatif et ne veut rien dire : si le potentiel joue beaucoup, le niveau est aussi beaucoup influencé par l'expérience : c'est pour celà que Kyrvain est encore « assez faible » Mais... Il pourrait déjà en remontrer à n'importe quel sorcier. (Mais ils vont tous s'améliorer. Sinon en potentiel, au moins en technique, qui joue aussi beaucoup dans la puissance réelle). Mes explications ont elle été claires ?  
a dimanche prochain!

Zabou Merci. A la prochaine


	4. il est accueilli

Chapitre 4 : ...il est accueilli

_-_Auror Sherborne au rapport !

_-_N'êtes vous pas censé être affecté à la garde du Poudlard express ?

_-_Je crains que si, monsieur, nous avons été attaqués par le seigneur des Ténèbres.

_-_Le seigneur des Ténèbres ? Vous voulez dire... Vous savez qui ?

_-_Oui monsieur. C'est pour cela que je suis venu faire mon rapport directement.

_-_Mais alors... Et l'équipe de secours...

_-_Elle est arrivée, et se charge de la suite, monsieur. Cinq minutes... Ce n'est pas encore vraiment assez court, mais je suppose qu'après un an de paix, c'est tout de même un exploit.

_-_Oui... Même si je n'ai pas été prévenu. Comme la procédure le prévoyait.

_-_Monsieur, l'attaque n'a heureusement causé que quelques dégâts matériels mineurs sur le train et les rails. Si nous replongeons dans la guerre, ceci est quand même un bon début.

_-_Mais cela ne se peut pas... Nous l'avions pourtant battu, vous étiez aussi là, vous l'avez vu comme moi... Il a bel et bien explosé !

_-_Monsieur, si je puis me permettre... C'était peut_-_être une simple ruse. Disparaître pour avoir un an de calme, et revenir encore plus fort... A vrai dire, il ne s'est pas montré dès sa résurrection. Il veut sûrement porter des grands coups.

_-_Je crains que vous disiez vrai. J'avais tellement espéré que tout ceci soit terminé.

_-_C'est sans doute pour ça que nous avons omis de faire des recherches plus poussées, nous voulions le croire mort.

_-_Oui. Je vais devoir annoncer ceci au ministre. Comme témoin, je vous demande de rester à mes côtés.

_-_Monsieur, je ne compte pas vous abandonner dans une situation aussi difficile.

_-_Bien, de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il sera non plus très surpris... Cependant, il lui faudra faire preuve de tous ses talents de diplomate pour éviter tout mouvement de panique.

_-_Il pourra toujours compter sur Dumbledore.

_-_Oui, officieusement. Je pense que Dumbledore a toujours essayé d'aider les ministres. C'est pour ça qu'il ne se montrera pas sur scène.

_-_Mais pourquoi ? C'est un homme de confiance. C'est... Ah. Oui... C'est vrai... Ces fichues rumeurs.

_-_Oui. Et malheureusement, elles prouvent elles aussi le fait que ce soit bien Voldemort qui soit réapparu. Il a très bien pu manigancer tout cela... Nous devons à tout pris réussir à empêcher le plus de meurtres possibles.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Trois heures plus tard, Harry se releva : il était à nouveau en pleine forme, et ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure d'une quelconque rechute :

_-_Tu es prêt, Ton'Lowass ?

_-_Quand tu veux. Cette fois ci, ne compte pas me battre si facilement, c'est toi qui vas mordre la poussière.

_-_J'ai hâte de voire ça. Stupéfix !

Ton'Lowass évita sans peine ce sort, qui marque le début du combat : dix touches, magiques ou non, devaient être totalisées. Et, d'un commun accord, aucun n'avait le droit à un bouclier personnel permanent, qui, même s'il demandait beaucoup d'énergie, rendrait le combat trop long.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les deux avaient reçu une touche, et Kyrvain regardait le combat avec des yeux ébahis. Les deux combattants s'arrêtèrent :

_-_On passe à la vitesse supérieure ?

_-_Oui... je crois que cela suffit comme échauffement.

_-_Je te prévient... tu vas perdre.

De rapides mouvements de sa baguette, Harry attaquait Ton'Lowass avec un flot quasi ininterrompu de sorts. La vitesse était telle qu'il n'avait même pas la possibilité de prononcer le nom des sorts. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas être trop dur pour Ton'Lowass de les arrêter. Une sorte de mini cyclone horizontal s'était créé, et absorbait les sorts, pour les dévier.

Voyant que sa technique ne marchait pas, Harry se concentra cinq secondes, et lança un stupéfix : Ton'Lowass baigna un instant dans uns lumière rouge, puis réapparu, avec une petite touche en plus.

_-_Oh... Bien joué, Harry... Tu as réussi à passer ma défense aérienne.

L'elfe tendit sa main devant lui : une sphère bleutée de vingt centimètres de diamètre se forma. La soupesant une ou deux fois, Ton'Lowass hocha la tête, et l'envoya en l'air. Puis, d'un sort, il gela l'eau, et, concentrant son énergie, envoya un jet d'air à haute pression sur la sphère de glace.

De multiples éclats de glace partirent à grande vitesse en direction de Harry, cependant, Harry avait déjà levé sa baguette :

_-_Pyro.

Une boule de feu jaillit, et la glace se sublima instantanément. Mais le sourire de Harry se volatilisa vite : quelques instants plus tard, sa cotte de maille fut couverte de marques.

Ton'Lowass le regarda :

_-_Je crois que j'ai gagné.

_-_Ah... Oui, zut, je t'ai sous estimé. Mais... Juste une petite chose... Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu maîtrisais l'eau.

_-_Moi ? Ah, eh bien... En fait, j'avais quelques bases, et je me suis aussi un peu entraîné quand on était avec Norbert...

_-_Ah... Oui, je comprends. Et bien en tout cas, bravo, mais je ne me laisserai plus avoir par la même technique.

_-_Je m'en doute bien. Mais maintenant, on est quitte. Je t'ai mis la raclée que je te devais.

_-_Oui, c'est vrai...

_-_Kyrvain, tu choisi qui, alors ?

_-_M_-_Moi... Mais... Heu...

_-_Monsieur Potter? Voulez_-_vous bien y aller doucement avec Kyrvain ?

_-_Heu... Je veux bien oui, mais...

_-_Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que ça soit vous. Ton'Lowass ne me semble pas aussi apte à contrôler sa puissance.

_-_Bien, je ferai ce que je peux.

_-_Mmaitre ! Pourquoi lui ? Je veux dire... Je n'ai...

_-_Allons, allons, je ne cesse pourtant de vous le répéter : tout est dans la tête, Ayez un peu confiance en vous, que Diable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyrvain était au sol, dix marques précises couvrant sa cotte de mailles.

_-_Je l'avais bien dit... Je ne suis vraiment pas de taille.

_-_Monsieur Potter, qu'en pensez vous ?

_-_Et bien... Kyrvain n'est vraiment pas mauvais... Il lui manque juste deux choses : un peu de pratique... Et surtout, surtout, une plus grande détermination et confiance en soi.

_-_Je suis d'accord. Kyrvain ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

_-_Et bien... Voyant qu'aucun de mes sorts ne marchait, je crois que j'ai un peu perdu confiance, et...

_-_Un peu ? Tu as littéralement baissé les bras ! Ou est passé ta fierté d'elfe ? Ce n'est qu'un humain !

_-_Allons, Ton'Lowass, bien sur, vous avez en partie raison, mais vous même, ne vous êtes vous pas déjà fait battre par cet humain ?

_-_Si, bien sûr... Mais... Oui, bon, d'accord. Kyrvain, quand même, tu aurais pu résister un petit peu plus longtemps.

_-_En tout cas, j'ai pu déterminer ce dont vous aviez besoin comme entraînement. Ton'Lowass, vous travaillerez cette année avec Kyrvain, puisque vous voulez tous les deux vous servir des éléments. Je pense que vous avez un niveau à peu près équivalent, même si Kyrvain est encore un peu inexpérimenté. Quant à vous, monsieur Potter, vous allez devoir réduire votre temps de concentration... Quand vous êtes pressé, vous lancez des sorts puissants sans vous concentrer. C'est parfaitement normal que votre corps ne supporte pas.

J'ai parfaitement ce qu'il vous faut. Vous assisterez aux entraînements de vos camarades, tout en lisant la théorie de l'escrime. Bien sûr, il y aura aussi une petite surprise. N'oubliez pas, soyez constamment sur vos gardes.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Une fois réparé, le Poudlard express put repartir, et l'attaque alimenta les discussions pendant tout le reste du trajet. Il faut dire que c'était une grande première et que jamais personne auparavant n'avait tenté une telle chose.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de Poudlard, Marc s'esquiva :

_-_Je crois qu'on va bientôt arriver. Si vous permettez que je m'en aille, je crois que je serai encore plus mal vu si je sors du train en compagnie de Gryffondors.

_-_Oui, vas y, personne ne te retient.

_-_C'est sympa Ron. Bon, on se verra à Poudlard ?

Et après un geste de la main il sortit du compartiment.

Luna soupira.

La cérémonie commença, et le choipeau déclama la nouvelle chanson qu'il avait inventée l'année passée. (1)

Que penserait_-_il s'il savait que certains des élèves en face de lui n'en l'écoutaient même pas...

Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Luna essayaient de trouver parmis les Serpentard leur nouvel « ami ». Il était bien présent. Le plus loin possible de Drago Malfoy, taciturne et quasi invisible. Même s'il ne s'était sûrement pas jeté de sort de désillusion, sa volonté de ne pas se faire remarquer était telle qu'on ne pouvait le trouver qu'en le cherchant vraiment.

Dès que Hermione l'eut remarqué, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ron le remarqua :

_-_Toi aussi tu trouves ça bizarre ? Je n'avais absolument pas confiance en ce Serpentard. Je ne l'avais même jamais vu, j'en suis quasiment sûr, mais pourtant, il est bien là, et personne ne fait de commentaire.

_-_Oui oui... C'est vrai... Enfin, maintenant, il semble que nous puissions lui faire confiance, non ?

_-_Ben quand même, c'est un serp...

_-_Ron ?

_-_Bon, bon... Je disais ça pour rire, il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit de le rejeter alors qu'il a faillit être exécuté à nos côtés. (2)

_-_Je préfère ça. Maintenant, surveillons la répartition. Tu dois à tout pris coller à ton rôle de préfet en chef, et tu n'arrivera jamais si tu ne connais pas les premières années, qui auront le plus besoin de ton aide.

_-_Ffff... C'est vrai. Préfet en chef. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Pourquoi est_-_ce qu'il ne t'ont pas choisi, toi ?

_-_Je crois qu'ils ont trouvé que j'avais un comportement trop instable.

_-_Trop instable ? Mais...

_-_OUI ! CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI A PERDU TES PARENTS ! CA SE VOIT TOUT DE SUITE ? TU ES SANS COEUR ! TU AURAIS AU MOINS PU NE PAS EN PARLER !

Ron fixait Hermione avec un air ahuri : Ca y est, il se souvenait... Tout l'an dernier, Hermione avait eut ce genre de comportement... En couverture pour ses parents. Maintenant, c'était à lui de se « rattraper » comme il pouvait.

_-_Allons, Hermione, s'il te plait ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas... Après ce qui est arrivé à Ginny.

_-Snif..._C'est bon, Ron, excuse moi... _Snif_ ... Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver comme ça... Ils ont eut raison, tu voies...

_-_Oui. Mais je n'arrête pas de penser que tu aurais été mieux placée que moi. Les réunions, la représentation... Ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc.

_-_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que tu t'en tireras très bien.

_-_Mouais... J'espère...

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Le lendemain, les gros titres annonçaient tout de suite la couleur... Et Voldemort n'avais pas obtenu toute la terreur qu'il voulait :

« Le ministre sauve nos enfants », « L'efficacité des aurors ne peut plus être mise en doute », « Coup d'éclat honteux » : la plupart des journaux ne pouvaient pas pardonner à qui que ce soit d'avoir tenté d'atteindre à la sécurité de leurs enfants.

Le blason du ministre en était d'ailleurs redoré, et, même si on se moquait toujours un peu de la prudence quasi « Maugreysque » qu'il avait eut, c'était pour l'en remercier.

Ginny elle aussi était contente : nulle part il n'était question de ce qu'elle avait fait, et, si tout retombait sûr les aurors, elle en était aussi contente. Elle avait écouté le compte rendu détaillé de ses amis aux aurors, et tous les avis concordaient... sauf le sien. Mais elle n'avait plus rien vu pendant un temps assez court, et puis, quand elle avait pu de nouveau discerner quelque chose, les mangemorts étaient à terre, et le seigneur des Ténèbres en fuite.

A Poudlard, d'ailleurs, la bravoure des aurors était sur toutes les lèvres, sauf peut_-_être parmis les Serpentards, qui étaient les plus réservés sur le sujet.

Ginny, elle s'amusait à écouter les raisons les plus farfelues que donnaient les élèves pour expliquer la fuite sans combat des mangemorts, alors qu'ils semblaient en position de force. Tout en se réjouissant de n'en faire partie d'aucune, ce qui lui évitait toute sortes de questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Le seigneur des Ténèbres était très désappointé. Et il n'aimait pas l'être. Il était donc de mauvaise humeur, de TRES mauvaise humeur. Malheureusement pour une dizaine de ses mangemorts, Il se promenait actuellement dans les couloirs de sa base. Il était spécialement en colère contre un certain groupe d'une dizaine de nouveaux mangemorts américains avides de combats, qui avaient osé Lui demander cette attaque, qui ne lui avait causé que de mauvaise chose. Malheureusement pour une dizaine de ses mangemorts, ils se trouvaient dans le même couloir qu'eux, qui étaient à l'origine de cette attaque et la cible de Sa colère.

Heureusement pour eux, si l'on puis dire, ils n'oublièrent pas les « bonnes » manières (3) et tombèrent à genoux :

_-_Maître...

_-_Sssssssshh... Le souffle d'agacement de Voldemort ressemblait à un sifflement. Vous... Vous vouliez avoir des distractions... Vous en aurez... Ce soir, vous serez dix à attaquer la ville de Little Whinging, au sud de Londres. Ce ne sont que des Moldus. Tuez en le plus possible en une demie heure. Si vous revenez avant ce délai, vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances. Si vous n'arrivez pas à tuer plus de trente moldus, vous serez considérées comme des incapables et des idiots. Je vous ferai l'honneur d'une mort très rapide. Sachez qu'il vous faudra accomplir un exploit pour que je vous pardonne cette erreur de calcul.

Bien sûr, je ne parle même pas de l'idée que vous me mentiez... Vous regretteriez amèrement d'être né. Vous serez torturés pendant un an. En continue.

Bien sûr, un an de tortures avait de quoi faire devenir fou, et ils le savaient. Mais ils savaient aussi que celà n'arrêterait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et c'est donc très motivé que cette dizaine de mangemorts partie vers le Sud de l'Angleterre.

Ce n'était vraiment pas leur jour de chance : ils arrivèrent devant le 4 Privet Drive... Et se dirigèrent vers la maison la plus proche pour la vider de ses habitants.

Les protections se mirent instantanément en place, envoyant un signal directement au quartier général des aurors, et au bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier mit trois secondes pour arriver derrière les mangemorts, deux secondes pour en immobiliser totalement cinq, et une pour avertir ses adversaires qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à laisser quiconque s'en prendre à des moldus.

Les mangemorts essayèrent bien de tuer cet empêcheur de tourner en rond. Cela provenait sûrement du fait qu'ils ne savaient pas qui se tenaient en face d'eux.

Quand les aurors arrivèrent, Dumbledore décida qu'il s'était assez exercé, et stupéfixia ses trois derniers adversaires.

Quand les mangemorts se réveillèrent dans les prisons des Aurors, la première chose qu'ils firent fut demander une protection plus grande.

Dumbledore leur promis un sort de fidélitas, si ils se montraient coopératifs, et leurs apprenaient tout ce qu'ils savaient.

Etrangement, les mangemorts furent très loquaces, et, une fois qu'ils eurent tout dis, Dumbledore avait une bonne idée de la situation : la guerre allait reprendre, ces idiots étaient américains et avaient déplu à leur maître... Si jamais il arrivait à les retrouver, ils mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir demandé l'étendu des forces de Voldmorts, ces mangemorts se retrouvèrent dans une partie réaménagée du 12 square Grimaud, que Dumbledore prêtait à un contact sur qu'il avait chez les aurors...

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

(1) Attention attention, regardez comment un auteur qui a la flemme de trouver des rimes pauvres pour écrire un texte bidon en vers arrive à contourner les difficultés. (Désolé, mais... Je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée pour la chanson cette fois ci .)

(2) He oui... Certaines choses créent des liens... Voir la mort en face, par exemple.

(3) Les bonnes manières à la Voldemort... Pour ceux qui auraient besoins de cours en la matière : tome 4.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Merci pour ces 11 reviews !

**cece** Merci, a plus.

Thealie Merci "Ginni est lié a Harry ?" Oui, plutôt.  
"Et Harry a Ginni ?" En général, un lien, c'est à double sens, non ?  
"C'est super que Ron change de mentalité." C'est pas gagné.

Saleens Merci ! "Sa commence vraiment bien, sauf pour nos pauvres Harry et Ginny qui n'ont pas finit d'en voir de toutes les couleurs!" Eh oui... ca tu peux le dire.

"Dis, est-ce que Harry va bientôt rencontrer ses amis?" Dans une dizaine de mois.

"Je m'ennuie de petits bouts sentimentaux..." D2solé, mais ce n'est pas mon truc.

"Et quelle sorte de magie Ginny a t-elle mise dans le collier?" Non, je ne l'ai pas écrit. Et vous n'en saurez pas plus que ginny, voilà !

Merci pour tes compliments.

**Linoa Anna Potter** Merci. A plus.

**popp** Merci, à plus.

ange de un cisme MAIS C'EST TOTALEMENT TARTE !

Enfin, franchement... Si j'était toi, j'aurais enlevé au moins le e du de.  
Merci  
+

**mushu **SISISISISI ! Toutes les reviews me plaisent ! Merci encore.

**Milaaaaaaaaadjadjadjadjadjadja** "Ces nouveaux pseudos ? Oh...Juste un peu d'originalité !" Oh, OK, d'accord...  
"Mais il y a toujours un probleme qui persiste : tu ne precises pas assez qui parle."  
Je fais ce que je peux. A plus.

**Thamril** Merci "Ginny et Harry sont liés entre eux? Harry s'est retrouvé à la place de ginny et vice-versa?" Un peu, oui...  
"Et moi jen e sais pas ce que pourrais apprendre Harry chez les géants! C'est pas moi l'auteur!" Non, toi, tu es fou. Harry ne pourrait qu'apprendre qu'une chose chez les geants : se faire écraser.  
Merci.

underphoenix Merci

Andryade "Sinon harry a recommencé ces trucs bizarre!" Ben oui...

"mais bon cette fois-ci c'est un peu différent pcq c'est qd ginny est en danger que ça c'est manifesté!" Oh, tu as remarqué !  
A la prochaine


	5. Entrainement

Chapitre 5 : Entraînement.

Harry prit le parchemin décrivant les techniques d'attaque, de parade, d'esquive, bref, tous les mouvements théoriques d'un bretteur.

Dans la même salle, Ton'Lowass et Kyrvain avaient commencé à se battre : Gugrierrin leur avait demandé de n'utiliser chacun qu'un seul élément : Ton'Lowass l'air, et Kyrvain la terre. Chacun pensait maîtriser son élément au mieux, et aucun des deux ne pensait avoir une chance de gagner contre l'autre : l'air ne peut rien contre la terre, et la terre rien contre l'air. C'est pourquoi les attaques se succédaient, sans véritables contres attaques, ou riposte. Harry s'était donc désintéressé du combat pour se pencher sur le livre que son maître lui avait demandé d'étudier.

Au bout de cinq minutes de lecture intensive, une vive douleur au bras droit le fit se retourner vers son maître. Une petite sphère métallique lévitait dans les airs.

Un arc électrique en jaillit une nouvelle fois, le frappant à la jambe gauche.

_-_Aie ! Mais ça fait mal ce truc ! Destructo !

Un rayon sortit de sa baguette, et frappa la boule. Gugrierrin sourit.

Dix secondes plus tard, un autre arc électrique allait frapper Harry.

_-_Eh, mais... DESTRUCTO !

La sphère éclata.

_-_Vous devez être fatigué, monsieur Potter, puisque je ne pense pas que vous vous êtes concentré... Je vous avais prévenu, pourtant... Vous pouvez continuer de lire.

Harry retourna à sa lecture.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry sursauta : une pierre venait d'être projetée à peine à quelques centimètres de sa figure. S'il n'a pas eut de chance, il aurait pu avoir très mal...

Gugrierrin prit la parole :

_-_Je vous avais bien dis de faire attention au combat d'entraînement.

_-_Oui, oui...

_-_Continuez à lire, et restez aussi concentré sur le combat de vos camarades. Restez vigilant.

Ton'Lowass et Kyrvain menaient un combat beaucoup plus intense qu'au début, et chacun semblait avoir repris confiance en lui. Kyrvain s'aidait de la terre du sol de la salle comme support pour pouvoir porter à Ton'Lowass des attaques dans toute la salle, tout en se protégeant en levant un mur de terre contre les attaques qui le visait. La pierre qui avait faillit heurter Harry provenait d'un de ces murs qui avait cédé face à un jet d'air à Très haute pression de la part de Ton'Lowass.

Ce dernier utilisait sa maîtrise de l'air pour virevolter dans les airs, et échapper à toutes les attaques de Kyrvain. Il paraissait très concentré, et Harry savait à son air que le combat qu'il menait était loin d'être facile.

Le bras de Harry lui fit soudainement mal. Regardant à gauche, Harry vit une nouvelle sphère. Il prit donc cinq secondes pour se concentrer, se prenant une nouvelle attaque au ventre, ce qui le fit grimacer.

Quand le rayon sortit de sa baguette et toucha la sphère, celle_-_ci explosa.

Harry n'était pas plus fatigué qu'auparavant, puisqu'il s'était concentré comme il fallait, mais il était assez exaspéré : il s'était encore une fois fait toucher, et il était maintenant sérieusement blessé... dans son amour propre. Mais il avait maintenant compris ce qu'il avait a faire : surveiller l'apparition de la sphère, pour pouvoir la détruire dès qu'elle apparaissait... Tout en lisant son livre et en regardant ses amis se battre... Puisque son professeur lui avait donné un tel exercice, c'est que c'était faisable. Il allait donc le faire.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

La porte des cachots Serpentards s'ouvrit doucement, et se referma de même. Une silhouette voûtée en était sortie sans faire de bruit, et elle se dirigea seule et en silence vers la grande salle. A six heures, aucun élève n'était logiquement réveillé, ou du moins, aucun élève qui pourrait lui chercher des noises.

Marc Falodoy s'assit à la table des Serpentards, et commença à prendre son petit_-_déjeuner. Un seul autre élève était dans la salle, à la table de Serdaigle. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

_Bien, alors le voilà... Enfin. Je n'avais pas encore réussi à le revoir. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Maintenant, il faut que j'arrive à le contacter... Mais... Pour lui dire quoi ? Que j'aimerai bien qu'on se voit plus souvent. Non, non, et non, c'est trop ridicule. Que je l'aime ? Pfff... Et puis quoi, encore, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois, je ne suis même pas sûre de moi. Il se moquerait de moi, mais même si j'ai l'habitude... Je ne veux pas que Lui le fasse._

_Pourquoi a-t il fallut que je veuille le revoir ?_

Marc quitta la grande salle avant que les autres élèves n'arrivent. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la foule.

La Serdaigle n'était toujours pas partie. Continuant de manger lentement, comme si elle attendait quelqu'un.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Voldemort hésitait sur la démarche à suivre. Ses Mangemorts avaient fuit. Ils avaient osé. S'il arrivait à les localiser... sa vengeance serait sans limites. La colère qui grondait en lui le reconnectait à ses souvenirs... _Il avait beaucoup appris au contact du diable._

Tant pis pour eux. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à recroiser ma route. Pour le moment, deux choix s'offrent à moi. Recommencer comme il y a vingt ans, ou alors chercher à constituer une armée encore plus grande. 

_Poudlard. Il faut que je fasse tomber Poudlard. Il me faut donc une grande armée. Voyons, par quoi vais-je commencer. Tout d'abord quelles sont mes forces._

_Basilics, Serpents de Feu, Détraqueurs, c'est trop peu. Les Géants ! Mes mangemorts sont en contact avec eux depuis deux ans. Ce sera donc eux en premier. Ils seront un bon soutient, même s'ils ne doivent plus être très nombreux...Ah. Oui, bien sur. Il y a aussi ce pouvoir dont je n'ai appris l'existence que l'an dernier. Les sorciers seront désemparés face à une telle puissance. Mais je ne peux pas non plus compter seulement dessus. Et il faudra que je commence à créer mon armée._

_Mais je dois aussi donner de l'occupation à mes mangemorts... Tout d'abord, je devrais vérifier la loyauté de tous ces nouveaux, si d'autres traîtres se présentent, ils serviront d'exemple. Ensuite... Il pourront aller recruter toujours plus de monde, deux centaines de sorciers est vraiment un effectif insuffisant._

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

_-_C'est bon, vous pouvez vous reposer à présent... et bien, vous êtes à égalité. Mais vous avez bien vu : ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pouviez rien faire. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés. Je vais montrer à Monsieur Potter comment on utilise une épée, pendant ce temps, vous pouvez vous reposer... Oh, au fait, quand nous auront finis les bases, soit... dans une heure, vous pourrez de nouveaux vous battre : cette fois ci, je veux un combat eau contre électricité. Kyrvain, je crois que vous avez quelques bases dans le maniement de l'électricité, et vous, Ton'Lowass, dans le maniement de l'eau ? Vous tacherez de faire de votre mieux : vous avez aussi une heure pour penser aux stratégies à adopter.

Oh non... L'eau ! Mais je n'ai quasiment aucune expérience... 

_-_Bien maître.

_L'électricité ! Un pull en fait plus que moi. C'est quasi sûr, je vais perdre..._

_-_Oui maître.

Le visage de Gugrierrin se fendit d'un grand sourire :

_-_Votre enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir... Mais je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux. Bon, Monsieur Potter, vous allez tout d'abord vous entraîner avec cette épée. Ensuite, quand vous vous serez amélioré, vous pourrez vous en forger une qui vous convienne. Vous allez maintenant me montrer ce que vous avez retenu de ce que vous avez lu. Essayez de me toucher. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne pourrez pas me faire mal.

Dites tout de suite que je vais me ridiculiser.

Non, non, je n'ai jamais dis une telle chose. Et puis, c'est normal que tout ne soit pas parfait la première fois.

Bon, bon, je veux bien essayer...

Non, non, non. Faîtes le, ou ne le faîtes pas. Essayer ne veux rien dire.

Oui ...

Harry prit l'épée, qui pesait quand même un certain poids, et se dit que les entraînements physiques de Ti'Fall avait leur grande utilité. Même s'il réussirait à manier l'épée, il n'en aurait sûrement pas été capables deux ans auparavant. _L'épée de Gryffondor avait du être enchantée. Ou alors, j'ai pu la manier grâce au stress du à la situation._

Harry poussa un gros soupir, eut une pensée contre les maîtres totalement fous, et se mit en garde. Lui était protégé de la tête aux pieds, tandis que son maître avait tout juste une fine cotte de mailles.

Harry commença à attaquer par un mouvement circulaire visant le milieu du corps de son professeur. Celui-ci bloqua, et, pivotant son arme, frappa d'un coup de taille le casque de Harry, qui résonna désagréablement à ses oreilles.

Voulant se venger, Harry tenta un coup droit, comme pour fendre son maître en deux. Ce dernier para, puis, s'écartant, fit pivoter sa lame pour frapper son élèves sur le haut de son casque.

Maniant son épée comme pour décapiter Gugrierrin, Harry fut stoppé dans son élan, et la pointe de la lame de son maître vint appuyer contre son cou.

Rapidement, Harry vint envelopper la lame menaçante pour s'échapper. (1)

Gugrierrin salua :

Bien, bien... Vous n'êtes finalement pas si ridicule que ça, vous voyez. Vos mouvements d'attaque sont corrects, vous êtes assez bien équilibré, même si cette épée ne vous convient pas tout à fait...

En fait, vous avez assimilé assez vite le début de la technique. Il faut aussi dire que vous sembliez très intéressé par ce que vous lisiez ce matin. Enfin, maintenant que vous m'avez montré que vous saviez débuter un enchaînement, voyons si vous êtes capables de parer mes attaques. Je vais vous attaquer lentement d'abord. Tachez de vous appliquer, j'augmenterai ma vitesse progressivement.

Harry se sentait au début totalement ridicule face à son maître qui faisait décrire à son épée de larges mouvements, qu'il voyait venir. Mais le moment de la parade se relevait soudainement plus complexe, la réaction des armes dépendant de l'angle de frappe, de la tenue de l'épée et celle du corps. Peu à peu, Harry prenait conscience des mauvaises postures qu'il avait et qui l'empêchaient de rester stable pour faire face à son adversaire.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Ginny n'avait rien de particulier à faire. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle n'avait rien à faire, elle pensait :

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont compris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Serait-ce vraiment lié à Harry ?... Harry... Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait en ce moment. J'espère qu'il va bien. Mais bien sûr qu'il va bien, pourquoi aurait-il des problèmes. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète. Hein. Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser a lui..._

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Une heure plus tard, Gugrierrin accorda à un Harry ayant mal aux oreilles, à la tête, aux bras, aux côtes, bref, un peu partout, une pause. Il allait pouvoir regarder ses camarades se battre entre eux. Mais il ne devait pas oublier :

_« Vigilance constante »... Facile à dire._

Kyrvain et Ton'Lowass se jaugeaient du regard. Aucun n'osait attaquer l'autre. Ce fut finalement Kyrvain qui tenta la première attaque. Il couru pour aller au corps à corps avec Ton'Lowass. Malgré sa petite taille, sa vitesse était importante, et il y parvint sans trop de peine. Cependant, quand il voulu rapprocher sa main, elle fut interceptée par une bulle d'eau, qui était reliée à la paume droite de Ton'Lowass.

Les deux adversaires reculèrent dans un sursaut, étant donné que tous les deux avaient reçu la même décharge électrique.

Ton'Lowass tenta d'asperger Kyrvain, mais l'eau qu'il produisait, sans l'appui de sa maîtrise de l'air, n'avait quasiment aucune puissance, Kyrvain esquiva donc l'attaque sans même être frôlé.

Les deux elfes s'arrêtèrent, et se jaugèrent à nouveau du regard.

Harry retourna à son parchemin. S'il ne voulait pas continuer à être ridiculisé par son maître, il devait apprendre plus de techniques.

Harry vit quelque chose bouger juste à la limite de son champ de vision. Une sphère flottait déjà en l'air.

Oh, non, pas encore ! 

A peine avait-il été électrocuté qu'il lança son sort et détruisit la boule. Il avait enfin comprit le « truc ».

Gugrierrin leva ses sourcils, étonné :

Aurait-il enfin compris le « truc » ? Il faut dire que pour l'instant, je suis assez grossier, mais quand même... On verra bien. S'il finit par ne plus se faire toucher plusieurs fois de suite, j'augmenterai le niveau. Mais il doit passer la barre des cinq secondes... Ce ne sera pas une mince affaire. 

Quelques instants plus tard Harry sentit de nouveau un mouvement. La sphère était bien là. Il se concentra, mais pas assez vite pour détruire sa cible avant d'être touché.

_Mince. Il faut que je me concentre autant, mais plus vite... La prochaine fois, je suis sûr de ne pas me laisser avoir._

L'attaque suivante ne tarda pas. Harry se reconcentra, et envoya le sort de destruction sur la boule. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait fait en moins de cinq secondes. Mais il était un peu fatigué. Sa concentration n'avait pas réussi à collecter totalement la puissance voulue.

Hmmm. Si je me refais attaquer maintenant, je ne pourrais pas riposter convenablement en moins de cinq secondes, mais je peux toujours m'entraîner sans me faire attaquer. 

Gugrierrin vit l'énergie de Harry fluctuer : Augmenter durant cinq secondes, puis se relâcher :

Alors il ne veut VRAIMENT pas se refaire toucher. Oui, s'entraîner ainsi n'est pas idiot, mais pendant ce temps, il ne doit pas me surveiller... On va bien voir. 

La sphère se reforma d'un signe de la main de Gugrierrin. Harry tourna vivement la tête.

Destructo.

La boule se fendit tout juste, et tomba à terre.

Je savais bien que j'y mettais trop d'énergie. J'y suis arrivé, finalement. 

Gugrierrin sourit :

_Ah, et bien finalement si, il a réussi. Je n'y croyais pas. Je vais peut être pouvoir doubler la difficulté. Au prochain coup, il aura une surprise._

Harry regarda un moment Ton'Lowass et Kyrvain se battre. Leur rythme avait à nouveau augmenté, et ils semblaient être plus sûrs d'eux.

Kyrvain attaquait en cherchant à foudroyer à distance Ton'Lowass, mais celui-ci interceptait tous les éclairs par un bouclier d'eau se perdant dans la terre. Ses réflexes lui permettaient de séparer sa main du mur d'eau à temps pour ne pas être foudroyé, et assez tard pour garder suffisamment de temps le contrôle de l'élément liquide.

Puis il contre-attaquait avec les différentes combinaisons que son élément pouvait lui offrir : les brûlures de vapeur, les pics de glace, ou simplement mouiller Kyrvain afin qu'il soit mis en danger par ses propres attaques.

Cependant, il suffisait à celui-ci de lancer un éclair suffisamment puissant pour casser la glace, faire s'évaporer l'eau à distance pour la rendre inoffensive, ou encore électrolyser l'eau.

Cette transformation de l'eau en dihydrogène et dioxygène s'était opérée parfaitement au hasard lors d'une attaque de Kyrvain un peu plus puissante que les autre, et il en avait résulté une belle explosion à la première étincelle.

Un mouvement capta l'attention de Harry : une sphère était apparue à sa droite, quatre secondes plus tard, elle était fendue en deux, et Harry la regardait s'écraser sur le sol en souriant. Cependant, ce sourire s'envola avec l'apparition d'une cuisante douleur à l'épaule gauche. Sa première réaction fut de regarder si l'attaque était venue de Kyrvain, mais d'après la position des combattants, cela semblait impossible, il chercha donc plus en l'air, et finit par trouver l'origine :

_Encore une ? Et m..._

Cela faisait cinq secondes, il dut sauter pour éviter l'attaque, et il se ramassa par terre en beauté. Quatre seconde plus tard, la sphère s'écrasait à son tour, et Harry lançait un regard fâché à son maître qui souriait.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

bretteur : quelqu'un qui sait mainier l'épée.

Je ne suis pas très doué, ni en description, ni en termes techniques, mais allez donc voir sur :

http/scrimicie.smithware.ca Il y a de très belles vidéos.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Merci beaucoup pour ces 11 nouvelles reviews. Ca fait toujorus plaisir.

MAIS, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster un nouveau chpitre la semaine prochaine. Il faudra voir avec mon inspirationen ces temps de concours...

satya Bon, je ne te réponds qu'une fois, même si c'est gentil d'avoir mis deux reviews. Mais de toute facon, tu n'as pas besoin d'alerte : je poste tous les dimanches, sauf si je prévient avant.

Merci encore

Linoa Anna Potter Merci pour toutes ces exclamations. +

**mushu** Merci. Oh...tu sais... Attaquer à trois une froterresse ... ca crée des liens... +

**miladjadja** « Bof, bof. J'aime pas trop » Oh... dommage. Enfin, on ne peut pas être au mieux tout le temps.

Allez, merci de ta franchise, et +

Thealie « J'adore les petits nouveaux. » Quals petit nouveau ?  
« Voldemort a mort ! » Ca sonne bien. Ca doit être fait exprès.  
« Harry qui se fait un avoir, sa change de d'habitude. » Ouaip. Mais fallait bien que Ton'Lowass prenne sa revanche. Enfin, il avait VRAIMENT envie de gagner cette fois là.

Zabou Merci « vraiment pas de bol ces mangemort » Et ouais... ils ont vriament pas eut de bol que l'auteru ait eut envie de se défouler comme ça...  
+

ange de un cisme

AH... bon, alors je n'ai rien à rajouté. Mais je dois dire que je n'ai jamais fait d'espagnol, alors... Je pouvais pas deviner.  
« Est-ce que on aura des chapitres rien que sur Harry et Ton'Lowass comme dans l'autre fic? » J'en sais strictement rien.

« Et le lien on le saura quand enfin je veux dire vraiment la définition et tout, et tout ? »

Euh... Au tout dernier chapitre ?  
« Et comme Harry va chez les elfes est-ce qu'il va aller chez les nains? Ou les etres de l'eau en revanche je sais pas comment il pourrait aller dans l'eau ! »

Euh... Harry est déjà chez les « nains », mais c'est une race d'elfe. Quand aux êtres de l'eau, je ne pense pas. Peut-être plus tard, pour s'ammuser.

Merci de me reviewer. +

underphoenix « pourquoi, Voldo attaque comme par hasard Privet Drive ? » Parce qu'il en avait marre de cette dizaine de mangemorts, et qu'il voulait une raison pour les torturer atrocement, et qu'il n'est pas nul au point de ne pas avoir remarqué la super protection magique de cet endroit.

« Et pourquoi l'escrime ? » Parce que, ca te va comme réponse ? Parce que sinon... Ben, Harry a déjà eut une petite expérience avec une épée, alors,... Autant continuer.

Merci pour tes questions.

Zabou « Voldy c encore fait avoir en beauté. » Ben ouais.

« Par Ginny...ou devrai je dire par Harry nan? » Ben... Ouais  
Comme tu le vois je suis très original aujourd'hui.

et merci.

**Thamril** « c quoi la surprise de Harry? Un coup de massue d'un géant dans le dos? » Non, justes quelques décharges... amis tu y étais presque.  
Merci pour ta review+


	6. Recrutement

Chapitre 6 : Recrutement.

L'auror Sherborne était dans son bureau, se détendant du mieux qu'il pouvait, tout en sachant qu'une alarme pouvait l'interrompre à tout moment.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas l'alarme. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sursautant et voulant enlever ses pieds de son bureau un peu trop rapidement, il s'étala par terre. Se relevant au plus vite il remit son uniforme d'aplomb :

_-_Entrez.

_-_Commandant, vous allez bien ? J'ai entendu comme un drôle de bruit...

_-_Jan...

_-_Oui monsieur ? L'ironie était plus que perceptible dans sa voix.

_-_Puis_-_je savoir ce que tu fiches dans mon bureau !

_-_Et bien... tu m'as dit d'entrer... Je te dérange peut_-_être ?

_-_Non, non... Bon, alors, qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

_-_Le Général est la, il voudrait te parler.

_-_Le général ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu attends pour le faire rentrer ? Dis lui qu'il peut entrer.

_-_Oui, oui, mais je pense qu'il était préférable que j'ouvre la porte avant.

_-_Valton !

_-_Commandant Sherborne. Il semblerait que cette fois votre franchise soit allée trop loin.

_-_Monsieur ?

_-_Je crains que le colonel Henstridge ne vous aime guère.

_-_Ah... qu'est ce qu'il a encore trouvé pour m'accuser.

_-_De bonnes raisons, je le crains, et vous avez une bonne chance de passer en conseil de discipline.

_-_Ils me connaissent bien.

_-_Oui, justement. Mais nous sommes en temps de guerre. Et cela pourrait vous être fatal.

_-_Bon, quels sont mes torts ?

_-_Vous avez publiquement dénigré le travail des aurors ?

_-_Hein ? Moi, monsieur ?

_-_Oui, vous, les aurors de Henstridge qui travaillaient avec vous à la protection du Poudlard express n'ont pas appréciez le fait que vous annonciez à des _civils _que nous avions mal agis.

_-_C'était la vérité mon général.

_-_Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je vais vous trouver quelque chose pour vous éviter tous ces désagréments.

_-_Figurez vous que nous manquons d'instructeurs.

_-_Monsieur !

_-_Après l'attaque du train, beaucoup de volontaires ont demandés à être réintégrés dans l'armée... Surtout ceux qui ont eut comme vous quelques problèmes de discipline, mais ayant les qualités requises.

_-_Vous allez me nommer à la tête d'un bataillon de dégénérés, c'est cela ?

_-_A peu près, oui. Vous avez trois mois pour sélectionner parmi les cents postulants une douzaine avec laquelle vous seriez prêt à travailler.

_-_Et sinon ?

_-_Sinon, je crois que vous pourrez faire partie des postulants. Je suis désolé, croyez le, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Vous savez, Henstridge a pas mal de puissance. Et il est votre supérieur en grade.

_-_Mais je pourrais l'avoir son grade !

_-_Autrement, vous pouvez aussi choisir d'accepter une promotion.

_-_Ah, non, je préfère le conseil de discipline.

_-_Je m'en doutait, vous avez déjà refusé deux promotions, néanmoins, il vous faudra choisir entre les deux si vous échouez.

_-_Je n'aime pas la paperasserie... Sauf votre respect, général.

_-_J'aime votre franchise, Sherborne. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera aussi appréciée de votre futur bataillon.

_-_Général, qu'est ce qui vous fais croire que...

_-_Ah, j'oubliais. Vous pouvez demander de l'aide à l'un de vos officiers.

Le général quitta la salle, laissant Sherborne défait. Puis un sourire sadique naquit sur son visage.

_-_Jan ? Peux tu venir, s'il te plait ? Demanda par la porte le commandant de sa voix la plus mielleuse.

_-_Oui, Waren ?

_-_Tu as entendu ce que le général me voulait ?

_-_Euh... Non ?

_-_Comme tu veux. De toute façon, je vais t'expliquer tout ça... Tu sais quoi, j'ai eut une offre très intéressante, mais il se trouve que j'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide.

_-_Oh non...

_-_Oh si.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Le seigneur des ténèbres sortit tout seul de son quartier général. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il allait tenter pour la première fois quelque chose et qu'il redoutait la honte de l'échec... Non, il n'aurait jamais laissé personne penser une telle chose, même pas lui. C'est donc pour pouvoir mieux savourer sa victoire personnelle qu'il se rendit (1) seul dans le cimetière le plus proche.

Passant parmi les tombes, il en repéra une, assez vite, qui lui conviendrait. La mort datait d'une vingtaine d'années, d'après ce qu'il pouvait lire à la lumière blafarde de la lune.

Voldemort releva ses bras à l'horizontale, paumes vers le bas, et entonna une incantation d'une voix rauque :

_-" HEÎTZAHR HALSCAZOLIXLITCH H'ALSLAMBLADRA PARLIABOR  
BNETEZLURABLIOBRISHOU KRALS'MENIEU VRRANKLAMBZ  
HILLYRIA GRHOKUBITTH "(2)_

L'atmosphère s'alourdit, et une forte énergie fila vers la tombe. Des craquements sinistres retentirent, puis la terre commença à trembler, une motte de terre remuait à côté de la lourde pierre tombale, et une main blanche jaillit de terre. Elle n'était pas simplement pâle, mais encore plus blanche que si elle avait été exsangue. Et pour cause : aucun vaisseau sanguin ne parcourait cette main, ni d'ailleurs aucun muscle ou nerf. Elle était purement constituée d'os reliés entre eux et formant un tout comme par magie.

A la suite de la main, qui s'avérait être une main gauche, le reste du squelette sortit de terre, et vint s'agenouiller devant celui qui dirigeait à présent tous ses mouvements.

Alors seulement Voldemort se permit de montrer sa joie. Un rire grave, fou et inquiétant retentit dans la nuit.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Au même moment, dans une montagne de l'Oural, un jeune humain plaqua sa main droite contre son front qui s'était mis à saigner, roula des yeux ; et tomba sur le sol.

Alors, Potter, tu voulais savoir ce que je faisais, mais j'étais prêt, et pas toi, mais maintenant, je sais, oui, je sais où tu te caches... Et vous allez tous mourir, toi et tous ceux qui osent t'héberger.

Harry n'en entendit pas plus car il venait de renvoyer cette intrusion et reconstruit ses défenses mentales qui avaient souffert. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit le visage de son maître au dessus de lui.

_-_Vous allez bien ?

_-_Oui, oui...

_-_Savez vous ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_-_C'est vrai, Harry, je n'ai jamais vu ta magie fluctuer autant.

_-_C'était Voldemort, je vais vous expliquer. Ton'Lowass, même si tu connais déjà l'essentiel, tu peux rester, s'il te plait ?

_-_Euh, on ferait peut_-_être mieux d'aller s'installer pour le petit déjeuner. Ça risque d'être long.

_-_Oui, tu as raison, Ton'Lowass, j'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter. Harry semblait plus sérieux que jamais.

Harry décrivit donc le plus précisément possible le lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort, et raconta son histoire et celle du seigneur des Ténèbres.

_-_Quand je vous disais que Harry était bizarre ! Ton'Lowass ne semblait pas du tout perturbé, et même plutôt de bonne humeur.

_-_Ton'Lowass, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Harry avait un ton grave, très, très sérieux.

_-_Oh, pourquoi tu prends cet air là, ce n'est pas la première fois que cela t'arrive.

_-_En effet, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me menace de me tuer et de tuer tous ceux qui se trouvent avec moi. Mais il a bien précisé qu'il savait où je me trouvais.

C'est malheureusement possible, étant donné que je ne sais pas combien de temps il a réussi à pénétrer dans mon esprit. Je n'était pas encore tout à fais réveillé, et on ne peut pas être tout le temps sur ses gardes...

_-_Ne cherches pas à te justifier, Harry, on sait que tu as fait de ton mieux. Et puis, de toute façon, il faut maintenant regarder en avant : que va_-_t on faire ? Cela ne sert à rien de se lamenter.

_-_C'est malheureusement assez embêtant, surtout compte tenu du fait que vous avez eut une brève augmentation de magie alors que vous tombiez à terre, je crois bien que votre ennemi sait précisément où nous sommes, et ce, malgré toutes les protections de ce lieu. Etant donné que le sort venait de l'intérieur, il a très bien pu passer, et en plus, il était suffisamment faible, il sera donc passé inaperçu.

_-_Bref, Voldemort va attaquer sans que personne ne soit au courrant ? Il faut faire quelque chose.

_-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, les elfes nains savent tout de même se défendre. Nous verrons bien le moment venu. Ce ne pourra pas être si terrible que cela. En attendant, nous allons reprendre l'entraînement.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Voldemort convoqua ses cinq mangemorts les plus forts en combat. Ils arrivèrent le plus vite possible dans la salle pour s'agenouiller devant leur maître.

_-_Mes fidèles serviteur, je vais vous montrer ma nouvelle force. Cependant, j'aurais besoins que vous la testiez.

Voici une des pièces de ma victoire.

Dans un cliquettement d'os, le squelette approcha.

_-_Voilà votre cible. Je vous demande de détruire ce squelette. Je veux voir s'ils sont aussi résistants que selon les légendes. Vous n'utiliserez que la magie. Celui qui arrivera à le détruire ainsi aura ma gratitude.

Les mangemorts ne se le firent pas dire deux fois : si la gratitude de leur maître pouvait leur éviter un doloris...

Les sorts fusèrent vers le squelette : feu, sortilège de disparition, d'explosion, de brisement, tout y passa pendant les dix secondes de jets de sortilèges en continu.

Quand la poussière du aux multiples effets retomba, tous purent voir que les légendes disaient vrai. Les squelettes étaient, une fois animés, invulnérables à la magie.

Voldemort eut un bref sourire :

_-_Bien, cela suffira, je pense. Une armée de ce type ne sera pas très difficile à recruter.

Voldemort repartit vers le cimetière pour le vider. A l'aube, il aurait sûrement une bonne force de frappe. L'inconvénient était qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus déplacer ses squelettes par magie. Mais cela ne le gênait pas. S'il ne pouvait le faire discrètement que la nuit, cela lui permettrait aussi de retrouver ses forces durant la journée. Car même s'il était puissant, cela ne voulait pas dire que ce nouveau sortilège ne le fatiguait pas.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

...(3)

Waren, s'assis à son bureau, et se prépara à une nouvelle série de candidats.

_-_Commençons, qui est le premier ?

_-_Un moldu, Tony Deal.

_-_Oh non, dit Waren en se levant.

_-_Non, non, il est très motivé, sa famille a été tué par Voldemort quand il était jeune, depuis, il a appris le maniement de toutes les armes possibles et inimaginables.

_-_Mais il ne peut rien contre la magie...

_-_Non, mais il a une pêche d'enfer, tu le verrais poussez des « Yippah ! » à tout vas en déchargeant ses pistolets...

_-_Je t'en prie... Dis moi que tu plaisantes.

_-_Bien entendu, commandant. Le premier est une sorcière du Yorkshire. Mira McCallan.

_-_Je me vengerai horriblement, Valton !

_-_Yippah !

_-_Fais là entrer. (4)

Plus tard, Waren révisa la liste des candidats.

Venait d'abord une sorcière du Yorkshire, qui ne portait pas le ministre dans son coeur et le faisait savoir. Sa carrière chez les aurors n'avait pas durée.

Cependant, du point de vue de Waren, ne pas aimer les incompétents est logique. Et il appréciait la franchise.

Ensuite venait un sorcier londonien, passé en conseil de guerre pour vol. Il l'avait supplié de lui laisser une dernière chance. Mais une fois sortit de son bureau, Waren s'aperçut que la photo de sa famille sur son bureau avait disparue.

Il envoya Valton récupérer l'objet, et raya le nom de la liste.

Ensuite venait un médecin qui avait été traumatisé par l'attaque de sa famille. Lorsque Waren lui fit faire des tests de combat, il semblait être en dépression nerveuse avancée rien qu'à l'idée de jeter un sort qui puisse faire mal. Il lui conseilla donc de s'en tenir à la médecine.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Voldemort avait réuni les ingrédients nécessaires au rituel d'invocation majeure. Bien sûr, il ne retenterait pas l'invocation du château des ténèbres... Il ne tenait pas à être à la botte de quelqu'un pour l'éternité, mais ils allaient pouvoir se servir de toutes les connaissances qu'il avait acquises.

Potter sera sans doute bien étonné lorsqu'il rencontrera mon petit cadeau...

Se plaçant au milieu du pentagramme, il effectua le sacrifice humain nécessaire, et les ombres commencèrent à danser. Elles se réunissaient devant le seigneur des ténèbres, en prenant petit à petit une forme plus compacte, la forme d'un démon majeur du feu. Rapidement, Voldemort appliqua trois petites pierres sur le haut du démon ainsi que sur ses deux pieds.

Le démon sembla tout d'un coup plus réel. Puis, à chaque articulation, une autre pierre était fixée. Lorsque cette opération fut terminée, le démon du feu était entièrement constitué, et une trentaine de pierres étaient enchâssées dans son armure.

Le démon se plaça droit devant celui qui l'avait appelé, le jaugea un moment du regard, puis mit un genou à terre.

**_-_Quels sont vos ordres ?**

_-_Tu vas remonter cette piste magique. Tes ordres sont assez simples. Y tuer tout le monde dans un rayon de dix kilomètres.

**_-_Bien. Vous pourrez être fier de mon travail.**

Avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire face à ce qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir accomplir, le démon plongea littéralement dans la terre, et se dirigea droit vers l'est.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

_-_Y en a_-_t_-_il d'autres ?

_-_Il se fait tard, dit Valton, mais il nous reste seulement deux candidats.

_-_Aujourd'hui, ou en tout ?

_-_En tout. Le suivant est le comte Ivan von Camarilski, un demi vampire.

_-_Très drôle, dit Waren. J'ai marché pour le moldu, mais ça ne prend plus.

_-C'est_ un demi vampire

_-_Les demi vampires n'existent pas, même pas dans les contes. La physiologie des vampires en fait des êtres violents et impatients, et pires que a_-_sociaux.

_-_Pourtant, c'est bien un demi vampire.

_-_Continue à te moquer de moi, et fais le donc entrer !

Valton dit quelque chose par la porte.

Un instant plus tard, un humain de deux mètres de haut qui semblait avoir passé sa vie sous terre, les yeux bleus, les cheveux platines, la peau d'une blancheur effroyable contrastant avec l'intérieur pourpre de sa cape, entra et salua.

_-_Yipah ! Commandant, Yipah ! dit Valton avec un sourire.

Le comte Camarilski parlait l'anglais avec une pointe d'accent russe.

_-_Oui, commandant je vous confirme que je suis bien un demi vampire. Et, d'après ce que je sais, je suis le seul encore en vie.

_-_Comment ça.

_-_Disons, que les demi vampire ont souvent une tendance... suicidaire qui se dégage de leur double origine. Ils ont tendance à s'enfoncer des pieux dans le coeur, ce qui est je crois, notre seule façon de mourir.

_-_Rien d'autre ne vous dérange ?

_-_Ah, si, j'ai toujours quelques influences dues à ma mère, par exemple, je dois porter des lunettes de soleil, et je n'aime pas du tout l'ail. Mais à part ça, c'est tout. J'ai même été baptisé, comme mon père le voulait.

_-_Parlons de votre dossier, il parait que vous avez des problèmes de caractère, ce qui vous a empêché de continuer votre carrière chez nous.

_-_Oh, non, c'est juste que les lois contre les non humains ne datent d'il n'y a pas si longtemps. Vous savez, je suis rentré dans les aurors quand ma mère à été tuée par Voldemort, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas suivre. Mais, peu de temps après, les lois ont été votées, et j'ai été mis dans une position assez délicate. De même que mon supérieur, qui a préféré trouver la première excuse plausible qu'il pouvait inventer. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas trop essayé d'argumenter, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. J'ai donc été renvoyé, mais mon but avait été atteint, puisque Voldemort avait disparu.

_-_Je vois. C'est tout pour le moment. Comment voulez vous être appelé ?

_-_Eh bien, dans mon dernier bataillon, c'était « eh, toi », ou alors, « demi humain » ou d'autres apostrophes identiques. Franchement, je préférerai être appelé tout simplement par mes nom et prénom : Ivan Camarilski.

_-_Merci. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le comte quitta la salle.

_-_Bien. Qui est le dernier ? Une acromentula ?

_-_Tu deviens paranoïaque, Waren ! Le dernier est un sorcier irlandais.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

(1) Au passé simple : les sorciers utilisant le transplanage ou les portoloins, c'est une action assez brève... Et n'est donc pas à l'imparfait. Je sais, tout le monde s'en fout, et je fais sûrement pleins de fautes de grammaire, mais au moins, là, je peux me justifier.

(2) Incantation piquée sur http/mapage.noos.fr/aspexpl/kalonbrw.htm enfin, l'un des liens dessus... Je ne peux pas dire le nom de l'auteur, il ne s'est pas présenté... Enfin, j'ai quand même rendu l'incantation à peu près humainement prononçable : vous pouvez essayer si vous voulez, je ne garanti pas le résultat.

(3) Je ne sais pas si je l'ai dis quelque part : « ... » Au milieu d'un chapitre signifie qu'un certain temps s'écoule, du genre deux ou trois jours. « _-----_oooOOOooo_-----_ » montre les changements de lieu.

(4) J'avoues, j'ai encore un peu copier... si vous voulez absolument la référence : Star Wars l'escadron spectre de Michael Stackpole. (Et de même pour tous les passages avec ces groupes d'aurors dégénérés.)

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Hmm...Hmm... Je tiens àà signaler à TOUT LE MONDE. Que J'APPRECIE FORTEMENT les **_REVIEWS_**

Et que... disons... 5 reviews, ca me change beaucoup du superbe travail que vous avez fait ces derniers chapitres. Dois-je comprendre qu'il faut que je me repose ?

satya Oui, évidemment, je comprends que tu suives beaucoup d'histoires à la fois. Tu ne peux pas retenir toute les dates de parutions... Enfin, heuresemetn qe tu as pu me lire, et me reviewer. 4, c'eut été vraiement trop peu pour ma motivation...  
Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. A la semaine prochaine.

**Thamril **Je suis ravis que tu aimes que je tiennes Harry au « courant », mais... pourrais-tu inir ta phrase, si tu t'en souviens ?  
« c une drole de technique d'apprentissage de f » Mais c'est une technique qui marche.

**mushu** Merci, et à la prochaine, oh, toi, reviewer fidèle.

**miladjadja** « Bof...T'as fait mieux » Oui, oui, je ne suis pas non plus super en forme en ce moment. Mais je continue, en espérant que tu appréciera mieux la suite. Même pour me dire ça, merci de m'avoir reviewer, ca fait très plaisir.

**darkrogue**  
Oui, première. Je continue, ne t'en fais pas.


	7. Combat et début de mission

Chapitre 7 : Combat et début de mission

Booooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm !

Le matin venait à peine de se lever. Dans la salle d'entraînement, Gugrierrin le va la main. Ses trois élèves s'arrêtèrent, et le regardèrent.

Il attendit quinze secondes, tendit l'oreille, puis encore cinq, et commença à baisser le bras.

BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmm !

_-_Zut ! J'avis sous estimé les allier de votre ennemis, Monsieur Potter. Nous avons de graves ennuis. Suivez moi.

Et il se précipita dans des galeries qui descendaient dans les profondeur de l'ouvrage des elfes-nains.

Une pierre enchâssée dans le col de sa côte de maille se mit à briller.

_-_Ici le comandant du centre de sécurité, nous avons des problèmes. Votre aide est requise.

_-_Je suis déjà en chemin. Vous avez évacué tout le monde ?

_-_Oui, une escouade spéciale est en route.

_-_Rappelez là immédiatement ! Inutile de faire des morts. Je m'en charge.

_-_Bien.

L'officier ne semblait pas vouloir discuter, et semblait prendre les paroles de Gugrierrin pour or comptant.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_-_Vous devriez savoir. A quoi est-ce que votre ennemi a bien pu demander de l'aide, quelque chose qui soit assez puissant pour faire s'effondrer deux boucliers elfiques en moins de trente secondes ?

_-_Maître, vous voulez dire que... que ces coups sourds étaient les boucliers ?

_-_Bien sûr, quoi d'autre ? Des tam-tam ?

Le groupe de quatre personnes atteignit bientôt des couloirs ou la désertion s'affichait : des outils traînaient, éparses. Harry et Ton'Lowass devaient depuis qu'il étaient sortis de Chez Gugrierrin courir baissés, car la hauteur du plafond n'était pas prévus pour des personnes de plus de un mètre cinquante.

Après dix minutes de course intensive, il sembla à Harry que la chaleur ambiante avait augmenté plus que normalement.

_-_C'est moi, ou il fait plus chaud, tout d'un coup ?

_-_Il fait plus chaud. Ca te rappelle quelque chose ?

_-_Tu veux dire ? ... Fit Harry en regardant Ton'Lowass.

_-_Oui.

_-_Oh non !

_-_Alors votre ennemi a vraiment invoqué un démon majeur ? Celui du feu ?

_-_Vous le saviez, et vous vous précipitez à se rencontre ? Mais ... maître, ne serait il pas plus sage de faire un plan d'attaque avant de...

Trop tard.

Au milieu de la caverne un peu plus haute, de vingt mètres de diamètre, dans laquelle ils se précipitaient, la pierre était rouge.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se craquela, et un feu sombre rougeoyant en sortit. Ce dernier se tourna vers le maître et ses élèves, et gronda :

_-_Vous aurez l'honneur d'être mes premières proies...

_-_Par Modsognir et par Ganndalf (1)!Une telle chose ne peut pas exister !

_-_Vous avez raison, Kyrvain, un tel être est instable, tout du moins ici. La magie ambiante n'est pas assez forte.

_-_Mais alors ?

_-_Vous voyez les pierres de son armures ? Ce sont des pierres qui l'isolent de l'extérieur. Il peut ainsi survivre sans danger. Bon... et bien je crois que je vais pas tarder à y aller...

_-_Allez-y Maître, on est de tout cœur avec vous !

_-_Non, non, Kyrvain, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous connaissez son point faible. Je vais donc me retirer et voir comment vous vous débrouillez à trois contre un.

_-_Mais...

_-_Dépêchez vous d'aller dire ce que vous savez à Harry et Ton'Lowass, ils semblent en mauvaise posture.

Kyrvain jeta un oeil : Harry était entouré de flammes, de même que Ton'Lowass.

_-_Oh, ça va, pas la peine de se presser.

_-_Mais... vos camardes sont en train de...

Les flammes s'éteignirent, et deux sorts fusèrent sur le démon. La salle se remplit de givre, mais le sol teint bon.

_-----_oooOOOooo-----

_-_Merci d'être tous venus aussi vite. Vous allez participer à votre première mission.

Les onze personnes qui écoutaient dans la salle semblaient manquer de sommeil, et presque tous semblaient prêts à s'endormir.

_-_Elle est faite pour tester vos capacités d'observateur. La cible est simple : depuis maintenant vingt quatre heures, un auror est à Londres et agit comme s'il voulait rejoindre les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres. Vous devez donc vous rendre à Londres, par équipes de deux, et trouver une personne qui cherche ostensiblement à se mettre au service de Voldemort. Ceci n'est bien sûr qu'un exercice, et il vous suffira de tapoter quatre fois l'épaule gauche de l'auror pour qu'il se « rende » . La première équipe à la trouver recevra trois jours de permission. Des questions ?

Jan leva la main :

_-_Oui, commandant. Si ce n'est qu'un exercice, pourquoi avez vous convoqué tout le monde à une heure pareille ?

_-_Les activités des mangemorts sont tout aussi importantes, voir plus, la nuit. Considérez cet exercice comme un entraînement. Et puis… Pourquoi t-ai-je appelé aussi ? Ca, c'est assez simple. Je me suis levé, et je n'allais pas te laisser ronfler, alors que je bossais, Jan… Bon, d'autres question ? Non ? Bien, dans ce cas, mettez vous par couples, vous commencerez à partir dans dix minutes.

Ivan Camarilski fut le premier à arriver à la cheminée qui les conduirait au chemin de traverse. Son équipier portait lui aussi des lunettes d'un noir profond. Leurs yeux étaient invisibles.

_-_Et…Allan… Serait-ce indiscret de te demander pourquoi tu es aveugle ?

_-_Oh, non ! Il y a vingt ans, alors que je sortais de Poudlard, des mangemorts ont voulu m'ouvrir les yeux sur les avantages qu'il y avait à être de leur côté, et surtout les désavantages qu'il y avait à ne pas l'être. L'ennui est que l'un d'eux à utilisé cette expression… Et cela leur a donné des idées.

_-_Et comment tu fais pour te repérer ?

_-_Eh bien… Ca m'a pris un certain temps, mais j'ai beaucoup développé un autre sens…

_-_Ah, oui, l'ouie ?

_-_Non, un sixième…(2) Je peux maintenant « voir » la magie, ou les auras si tu préfères…

_-_Ah… oui, je comprends…

_-_Ce qui ne m'est malheureusement d'aucune utilité chez les moldus. En revanche, je peux me déplacer presque sans aucun problème dans le monde magique.

_-_Bon, on aura une minute d'avance… Tu as un plan ?

_-_Mieux vaut parler une fois arriver.

_-_Oui, tu as raison, même si on fait partie de la même division… Trois jours de permission, c'est pas mal pour débuter.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

_-_Euh… les gars… Evitez de refaire ça, s'il vous plait, le sol risque de ne pas tenir…

_-_Tu as une autre idée, Kyrvain ? Parce que dans ce cas, c'est le moment de le dire !

Le démon s'intéressait à présent plus à Harry laissant à Ton'Lowass et Kyrvain le temps de discuter.

_-_Et bien, en fait, il a un gros point faible. Tu vois les petites pierres ? Et bien… sans elles, il ne peut pas se maintenir dans ce monde. En clair, il suffit d'exploser celles ci.

_-_Ok, pas de problème, mettez vous à l'abris !

Kyrvain et Ton'Lowass se jetèrent à terre, alors que Harry concentrait toute la puissance qu'il avait emmagasinée dans un « destructo ».

Le sort fusa vers la main droite du démon, et frappa de plein fouet la pierre.

Rien ne se passa, puis, au bout d'une seconde, la pierre consentit à se fendre.

Le démon leva le bras, et lança une langue de feu en direction de Kyrvain. Ton'Lowass se mit devant, et absorba la plupart de la chaleur, pour attaquer la pierre suivante.

Mais le démon esquiva, et le sort frappa le mur, qui devint instantanément un énorme cavité.

_-_Arrêtez ça, vous ne l'aurez pas, il faut l'immobiliser d'abord !

_-_Tu en as de bonnes, Kyrvain, on est censés faire comment ?

_-_Euh… Vous pourriez m'expliquer d'abord pourquoi vous êtes insensibles au feu ?

_-_Ce n'est pas le moment. Et si tu veux tout savoir, on n'est pas insensibles, on absorbe juste l'énergie qui est disponible comme ça, on a rien, mais…

_-_Merci. Bon écoutez, je vais pouvoir le ralentir pendant dix secondes, faites votre maximum pendant ce laps de temps.

_-_Att… ! Mais Kyrvain n'écoutait déjà plus Harry. Il était en plein dans la trajectoire d'une boule de feu.

_-Mais ce n'est pas possible, il va se faire cramer ! … QUOI ! Il a réussi mais… Les chances pour qu'il le fasse du premier coup étaient… infimes ! Même si je connaissais le principe, je n'ai pas pu le faire avant d'être dans une situation extrême, et là…_

_-_ALLEZ Y !

Des rubans de terres jaillirent autour du démon pour le ligoter, tout en laissant ses points faibles apparents. Très vite, Kyrvain réussi à submerger par le nombre le démon qui se débattait. Mais sa au bout de vingt secondes, le démon fit exploser toute la pierre qui l'entourait. Kyrvain n'avait plus assez de ressource.

Le démon semblait déjà moins matériel, et son bras gauche pendait lamentablement, comme son aile droite, tous les deux quasi transparents.

Au sol, les débris correspondaient approximativement à dix pierres. Certaines étaient encore en état de marche, mais avaient été dissociées du démon, ce qui revenait au même.

_-_On fait quoi, maintenant?

_-_Je ne sais pas, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour retenter la même chose.

_-_J'ai une idée !

_-_On t'écoute, Harry.

_-_Aidez moi à maintenir ce bouclier.

Harry avait fait apparaître en même temps qu'il le disait un bouclier qui englobait le démon. Celui-ci n'était pas enchanté de se trouver pris au piège.

_-_ET MAINTENANT ? Cria Ton'Lowass pour couvrir le son des explosions intérieures qui secouaient le bouclier.

_-_TENEZ LE PLUS LONGTEMPS POSSIBLE !

La chaleur interne au bouclier augmentait très vite, et le démon semblait reprendre consistance. Déjà, son bras gauche et son aile droite pouvait bouger.

_-_HARRY ? C'EST QUOI TON FICHU PLAN ?

_-_CONCENTREZ VOUS? IL FAUT TENIR COUTE QUE COUTE !

Ton'Lowass obtempéra, et ne parla plus. La concentration des trois camarades était focalisée sur le bouclier. La fraction de chaleur qui passait à travers la protection était absorbée, et servait à réalimenter le bouclier.

Le démon semblait maintenant plus puissant que jamais. L'énergie interne au bouclier lui suffisait pour vivre pleinement.

_-_RESISTEZ A UNE DERNIERE ATTAQUE? ON Y EST PRESQUE !

Le démon lança en effet une attaque qui mobilisait une bonne partie de sa puissance. Le bouclier résonna (3), vibra, et s'opacifia.

Les trois camarades tombèrent à terre, essoufflés.

_-_Et maintenant, Harry ?

_-_Et bien… je ne sais pas… On court ?

Le reste du bouclier explosa, et le démon apparu dans toute sa puissance face au trois amis. Mais cette impression de puissance ne dura pas, très vite, le démon sembla s'affaisser, puis se dématérialiser… Il disparu enfin.

_-_Harry ? Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais ton plan a eut l'air de marcher… On l'a échappé belle !

_-_Oui, mais c'était quand même bien pensé, Harry… Les pierres n'étaient pas si solides que ça, finalement… Elle ont finies par fondre.

_-_C'était quand même dangereux, non ?

_-_Et bien… assez, oui, je ne pensais pas que maintenir un bouclier fut aussi difficile.

_-_Un nain apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_-_Gugrierr…Oups, c'est pas lui…

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Deux personnes, en robe et cape noires, portant des lunettes noires, pénétrèrent dans l'allée des embrumes.

_-_Le premier bar devrait faire l'affaire.

_-_Oui, tu as raison… On trouve pas mal de renseignements dans les bars.

L'ambiance était assez glauque, ce qui était assez normale vu l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Une petite table, au fond, était encore libre, et ils s'assirent tous les deux, observant les clients. L'un des deux jugea qu'il y avait assez peu de lumière pour enlever ses lunettes, mais l'autre les garda sur le nez.

_-_Tu as repéré quelqu'un de suspect qui puisse correspondre à notre mission ?

_-_Oui, a peu près cinquante personnes… Non, quarante neuf, le barman fait juste son boulot…

_-_Oui, bon, procédons par ordre…Tout d'abord le sorcier à la cape dont l'intérieur est violet, là bas ?

_-_Impossible qu'il soit pris chez Voldemort.

_-_Tu le penses aussi ?

_-_Oui, il semblerait parfait à première vue, mais il faut quand même être plus subtil si on veut avoir une chance… La, il affiche clairement ce qu'il veut. Et depuis notre arrivée, il a déjà interpellé deux personnes, leur a parlé à voix basse et ils ont répondu par la négative… On ne peut rien trouver, comme ça, en interrogeant au hasard… sinon des ennuis. D'autant plus que nous ne recherchons pas des aspirants mangemorts, mais un auror pour tester nos compétences en observation… Celui-là se repère comme la baguette chez un sorcier…

_-_Euh…

_-_Oui, bon, je parlais pour moi. Comme le nez au milieu de la figure, si tu veux. Mais je te rappelle que je ne peux voir ni nez, ni figure…

_-_C'est vrai. Bon, passons au suivant…

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

_-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore ici ? Ca fait deux semaines qu'elle mange en même temps que moi, et sort aussi en même temps… Je me demande si c'est pour la même raison que moi… Ou si elle me surveille… Si c'est le cas… Je suis mal partit si elle est au service de Zabini Blaise… Et donc de Voldemort…

_-_Enfin, il faudra voir… et si il le faut, je pourrai toujours changer ses souvenirs.

_-_Il se leva. La Serdaigle se le la aussi. Marc sortit le premier de la salle, et fut aussitôt suivit… Il rentra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, et la filature fut stoppée…

_-_La Serdaigle, désappointée, du elle aussi retourner à sa salle commune.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

(1) Nains célèbres.

(2) Ce n'est pas le don de voir les morts… Ca, c'est autre chose.

(3) en sol dièse (comme dans l'attaque des clones pour les connaisseurs…)

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Merci pour ces 12 reviews ! C'est beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois Merci pour tout…

underphoenix Merci… Mais je ne fais pas du chantage ! Je me renseignait juste… (air de saint) : je suis totalement innocent

Linoa Anna Potter Euh… puis-je m'intéresser au sujet de ta santé mentale ? … Je te rappelle que Voldemort et fou, dégénéré, et… surtout… euh… je ne penses pas qu'il reste en vie plus d'un an…  
Bon enfin bref Merci tout de même pour ton commentaire… Ca fait toujours plaisir.

Euh… puis-je m'intéresser au sujet de ta santé mentale ? … Je te rappelle que Voldemort et fou, dégénéré, et… surtout… euh… je ne penses pas qu'il reste en vie plus d'un an…Bon enfin bref Merci tout de même pour ton commentaire… Ca fait toujours plaisir.

Thealie la suite arrive… « Ou vas tu trouvé ton imagination ? » J'en sais fichtrement rien… Je crois que c'est elle qui me trouve.  
« Voldie devient de plus en plus fort. » Ben… oui, surtout son équipe, en faite.  
« J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Harry. »… Ben, étant donné qu'il ne le sait pas… Il faudra attendre un certain temps.  
« Quand reparlera tu de Hermione, Ron et Dumbledore ? » Je sais pas… J'ai rien à dire sur eux.  
Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu ne pas commenter… Merci de me prévenir .

la suite arrive… « Ou vas tu trouvé ton imagination ? » J'en sais fichtrement rien… Je crois que c'est elle qui me trouve.« Voldie devient de plus en plus fort. » Ben… oui, surtout son équipe, en faite.« J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Harry. »… Ben, étant donné qu'il ne le sait pas… Il faudra attendre un certain temps.« Quand reparlera tu de Hermione, Ron et Dumbledore ? » Je sais pas… J'ai rien à dire sur eux.Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu ne pas commenter… Merci de me prévenir .

geobabault Salut! En effet, ça fait en certain temps…Et merci pour le commentaire !

« Sinon, comment se passe la prépa? »… Ben, ça se passe, j'ai passé les concours, il faut voir le résultat maintenant.

satya Non, non, tu ne tapes sur les nerf de personne. Une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Même si c'est juste pour dire « Salut »  
+

Non, non, tu ne tapes sur les nerf de personne. Une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Même si c'est juste pour dire « Salut »+

stupefix « Ca ma plutot rappelé les 12 salopards » Je sais pas, je connais pas… :D

mushu Bon, bon, je continue… Merci… Mais l'avenir de Harry dans le monde des elfes n'est pas du tout incertain !

Nymphodora Tonks Merci, mais si tu pouvais faire deux trois reviews … , Ca fait toujours plaisir !  
+

Merci, mais si tu pouvais faire deux trois reviews … , Ca fait toujours plaisir +

flapoune « évite le repos » Bien ! Je continue, je continue… Eh, oui, les cours… C'est énervant… Hein ?

Merci de ta review !

Bref… je te fais rigoler, c'est ça ? Merci… +

m4r13 yub yub Lieutenant !  
On vois les connaisseurs ! Mais Waren en va pas se déguiser en ewok.. Ni personne d'ailleurs  
Merci pour le compliment  
+

yub yub Lieutenant !On vois les connaisseurs ! Mais Waren en va pas se déguiser en ewok.. Ni personne d'ailleursMerci pour le compliment+

Zabou Merci pour cette review !

Thamril Ben… tant pis… Mais heureusement que ta review avait été envoyée… Ca aurait été un peu juste niveau quantité, sinon !  
« Voldemort bluffe ou il sait vraiment où est HArry? » Ben… lui, il ne sais pas vraiment, mais il a réussi à tracer une piste magique. Donc, s'il le veut, il peut le retrouver.

Ben… tant pis… Mais heureusement que ta review avait été envoyée… Ca aurait été un peu juste niveau quantité, sinon !« Voldemort bluffe ou il sait vraiment où est HArry? » Ben… lui, il ne sais pas vraiment, mais il a réussi à tracer une piste magique. Donc, s'il le veut, il peut le retrouver. 


	8. Suspects

Chapitre 8 : Suspects

Deux autres aurors sortirent du chaudron baveur.

_-_Tu as une idée de ce par quoi on pourrait commencer ?

_-_Non, nous ne sommes malheureusement pas très doués pour l'observation.

_-_Qui t'a dis que je n'étais pas doué ?

_-_Nous ne voulions pas vous vexer, nous parlions de nous.

_-_Nous ? Est_-_ce le « nous » employé par les monarques ?

_-_Non, c'est collectif...

_-_Nous verrons cela plus tard. Mais c'était vrai. Je ne suis malheureusement pas très doué en espionnage.

_-_Que préconises_-_tu ?

_-_On attend le prochain groupe : tu le suis, et je suis le suivant. Ainsi, pas besoin de se casser la tête à trouver des pistes...

_-_Nous allons donc voler les cibles de nos futurs coéquipiers ?

_-_Non, mais nous allons avoir plus de chances de trouver quelqu'un d'intéressant... Attends, il nous faut un moyen de communication. Tu es doué en métamorphose ?

_-_Nous nous débrouillons assez bien...

_-_Parfait. Tu peux me créer deux petits galets plats ?

_-_Aucun problème. Mais pourquoi ?

_-_Passe. Tu vas voir.

L'auror sortit un outil pointu et grava quelque chose sur les deux pierres.

_-_Tiens voilà la tienne, on pourra communiquer à distance comme ça... Enfin, pas très longtemps, ces runes ne seront actives que deux heures, pour les faire durer plus longtemps, il m'aurait fallu plus de temps. Si on ne trouve rien de valable en deux heures, et que nous ne pouvons plus communiquer, rendez_-_vous ici même. C'est d'accord ?

_-_Nous sommes parfaitement d'accord.

_-_Caches toi, le groupe suivant ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

_-_Tu as une quelconque idée de la par ou commencer ?

_-_Pas la moindre... Réfléchissons comme notre cible. Si tu voulais rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, que ferais tu ?

_-_Je demanderai à mes parents s'ils n'ont pas des amis qui...

_-_C'est bon, ok, pas forcément dans ton cas, mais, je veux dire... Si tu es toute seule.

_-_Dans ce cas... Je pense que j'ouvrirai un autre compte à Gringotts. Pour que mes dépenses soient plus discrètes... Bien sûr, je me serais d'abord procuré une autre baguette.

_-_Très bien... On commence par quoi ?

_-_La banque, il ne faut pas oublier que notre cible a déjà eut vingt quatre heures pour changer de baguette.

_-_Très bien... Et comment est_-_on sensé remarquer quelqu'un qui veut rentrer dans les rangs mangemorts ?

_-_C'est assez simple. Il suffit de nous habiller en moldus, et...

_-_Mmm ingénieux. Le seul ennui est que je ne saurais pas...

L'auror se retrouva immédiatement habillé en jean et veste de cuir.

_-_C'est moldu, ça ?

_-_Ouais, un certain genre... j'aime bien.

_-_Moi pas.

_-_Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix...

_-_On a intérêt à trouver notre cible avant les autres, autrement, je jure que je me vengerai.

Orpha Meliflua transforma ses vêtements pour qu'ils s'accordent à ceux de son partenaire, et ils se postèrent devant la banque. Non loin derrière eux, un sorcier plaça sa main devant sa bouche, fit comme s'il toussait, puis repris sa route.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

_-_Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre, le roi vous attend.

Kyrvain, Harry et Ton'Lowass se regardèrent, hésitants sur la marche à suivre. Ils optèrent pour l'obtempération.

Une demi_-_heure de marche silencieuse plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un somptueux palais.

Sur le trône siégeait un nain dans la force de l'age, et à ses côtés se tenait Gugrierrin.

_-_Ainsi, Gugrierrin, vous avez bien permis à un humain, et plus grave, à un elfe blanc, de pénétrer dans notre citée ?

_-_Et bien... en effet, je vous présente mes élèves : vous connaissez Kyrvain, et voici Harry Potter et Ton'Lowass.

_-_Et en quel honneur vous êtes vous autorisé une telle chose sans m'en parler au préalable ?

_-_Monsieur, je vous avais dis que je pensais prendre plus d'un élève cette année, et vous m'avez répondu de faire comme je le sentais... Je ne pensais pas vous désobliger...

Le roi sourit. _Evidemment... Ce n'est pas en parlant que j'aurai le dessus... Ni même d'une quelconque autre façon. Il reste à faire comme si tout était pour le mieux..._

_-_Mais que faisaient vos trois élèves, seul, devant un démon assez puissant pour percer nos deux boucliers externes ?

_-_Je pensais que cela allait de soi... Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour arrêter ce démon. Et puis.. Ca leur faisait un entraînement.

_-_Un entraînement ? La surprise du roi était réelle, et aussi forte que celle des trois élèves...

Harry et Ton'Lowass auraient tué leur maître si les balles que tiraient leurs yeux étaient réelles. Kyrvain, lui, le regardait d'un air perdu et suppliant, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait risqué.

_-_Et... Ils ont réussi à...

_-_Oui monsieur, quand je les ai trouvés, le démon était en train de disparaître.

Le roi regardait à présent les trois adolescents comme des monstres.

_-_Et... Gugrierrin... Avez vous une idée d'où venait ce démon, qu'on en finisse avec cette affaire ?

_-_Oh, oui monsieur. Figurez_-_vous que Harry ici présent a un ennemi assez puissant, et...

_-_Vous voulez dire qu'un HUMAIN a invoqué un démon majeur pour...

Harry prit la parole.

_-_Si je puis me permettre, monseigneur, je ne pense pas que le qualificatif d'humain soit encore attribuable à Voldemort... Après tout, il a quand même faillit détruire le monde l'an dernier, en invoquant le château des ténèbres.

_-_Comment peux_-_tu parler d'une chose si grave ! nous avons délibéré pendant un mois entier sans savoir ce que nous allions faire...

_-_Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne... Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera de sitôt à traiter avec les démons. Ca lui demande beaucoup d'énergie, et ça ne lui a pour l'instant pas tellement apporté.

_-_Si vous le dites... (le roi avait finalement renoncé à tutoyer Harry qui semblait si sur de lui.) Mais cela ne me dis pas comment vous avez pu être mi au courrant. Des choses si graves ne sont pas faites pour les enfants.

_-_Nous sommes tout simplement informés parce que nous avons été sur place... Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas joli à voir, Hein Ton'Lowass ?

_-_Je confirme. Ce que je me demande, c'est pourquoi il nous a renvoyé ce démon que nous avions déjà battu...

_-_Déjà Battu ! Gugrierrin ! Est_-_ce vrai ce qu'ils racontent ?

_-_Oui, je le crois. C'est ce que Ti'Fall m'a dit, vous savez...

_-_Oui, je sais. Merci. Gugrierrin, vous pouvez continuer à enseigner à ces enfants... Mais évitez de les sortir de chez vous avant d'avoir jaugé la réaction de notre peuple. Je ne veux pas de désordre sous cette montagne.

_-_Bien monsieur. J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas dérangés...

Gugrierrin pris Kyrvain, subjugué, par les épaules, et le conduisait vers la sortie, accompagné de Harry et Ton'Lowass.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Thibaut Tudor prit en chasse le groupe suivant. C'était un groupe mixte. La fille commença à parler.

_-_Comment on va faire ? Les autres ont déjà pas mal d'avance.

_-_Je propose qu'on se promène un petit peu, et que tu me laisse faire tout le boulot.

_-_Tu me prends pour une sous douée, c'est ça ! Je te signale que j...

_-_Eh, eh... ne t'énerve pas comme ça... Je voulais juste te proposer d'utiliser mes super pouvoirs...

_-_Des super pouvoirs, rien que çà ?

_-_Je suis legilimens ! Dit_-_il en bombant le torse.

_-_Oui, et alors. Je ne pense pas que pénétrer dans l'esprit de tout le monde qu'on croise soit une bonne idée.

_-_Tu as une autre idée ?

_-_Oui, se placer à un endroit stratégique, puis aviser.

_-_Tu vas me demander de lire les pensées des passants ?

_-_C'est le mieux qu'on ait. On se place devant chez Gerrity Smythes (1). C'est un marchand de baguettes plus discret qu'Ollivander.

_-_Et je « scan » les clients louches ?

_-_Oui, mais tu as intérêt à être très discret. Sinon, on aura de gros ennuis.

_-_Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre ce test. Et, crois_-_moi, si je pouvais faire autrement que m'appuyer sur toi, je le ferais.

_-_J'en prends bonne note !

Dix minutes plus tard, le dernier groupe rentrait dans le chaudron baveur par la cheminée.

_-_Tu prends quoi ?

_-_Une bierraubeurre, c'est ma boisson préférée.

_-_Ah oui ? Ben, dans ce cas, je vais aussi en prendre une. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on est en mission. Il ne vaut mieux pas boire d'alcool.

_-_Oui, mais pour ce test, on a une bonne longueur de retard.

_-_C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Si nous n'aurons pas notre permission, nous nous serons reposés pendant que les autres passent leur temps à se décarcasser pour trouver des pistes.

_-_Ce qui au fond, revient au même...

_-_Le seul problème est si le comandant veut suivre note progression. Ca ne le fera pas de se faire attraper en train de siroter nos bières.

_-_Tu as raison... Attends, voyons voir ce que je pourrais trouver comme déguisement...

_-_Dépêches toi !

Le sorcier se retrouva couvert de cicatrices, à moitié chauve, et une oreille en moins. En face de lui se trouvait une superbe jeune sorcière qui lui parlait d'un ton admiratif :

_-_Vous devez avoir participé à des batailles EXTRAordinaires !

Le « vétéran » déglutit envoyant apparaître son supérieur dans la cheminée :

_-_On peut dire ça, oui, j'ai vu la mort en face des dizaines de fois... Malheureusement pour mon visage.

_-_Oh, non ! Ne dites pas ça, toutes ces marques ne font qu'ajouter à votre charme !

Waren ne s'attarda pas plus sur le couple loufoque qui discutait au milieu du bar. Il tourna sa tête vers la cheminée d'où sortait Jan.

_-_Jan ?

_-_Oui, Waren ?

_-_Tu penses qu'ils vont réussir en combien de temps ?

_-_Tu veux dire... S'ils réussissent ?

_-_Jan... TOUTES les troupes d'aurors que j'ai vu faire ce test ont réussies. TOUTES.

_-_Enfin... tu dois savoir mieux que moi les membres de l'équipe, c'est toi qui les a choisi après tout.

_-_Comment ça, et tu faisais quoi pendant les auditions ?

_-_Moi ? dit Jan en prenant un air totalement innocent. Je baillai au corneilles, pourquoi ?

_-_Traître.

_-_De toute façon, je pense qu'on peut commander. L'auror doit venir nous faire son rapport dans trois heures, s'il n'est pas capturé avant...

_-_La durée moyenne de capture est d'environ une heure dix, pourquoi es_-_tu si pessimiste ?

_-_Oh, moi ? Pour te faire stresser.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

_-_Psst ! Ivan !

_-_Tu as repéré quelqu'un ?

_-_Le gars qui vient de se lever du bar.

_-_Oui, et ben, il n'a rien de particulier.

_-_Si, c'est un mangemort.

_-_Et comment tu peux voir ça ?

_-_Je ne peux pas le voir... Mais je peux sentir sa marque. Et c'est pas joli.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ? Eh ! Mais il se dirige vers notre suspect !

_-_Oui. Attendons.

En effet, le sorcier sur qui leurs soupçons pesaient le plus venait d'être abordé par le mangemort. Ce dernier fit un geste pour demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir, et la personne opina. Les deux hommes parlèrent un moment à voix basse. Puis le mangemort sortit de sa veste un parchemin, le tendis discrètement à son interlocuteur qui hocha la tête, et le mangemort se leva, pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Le sorcier rangea le parchemin dans une poche intérieur de sa cape, et se leva lui aussi.

_-_Tarazed ! Suis le ! Je paie nos consommations, et je te rejoint.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, le sorcier à la cape violette souffla, puis hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Il rêgla lui aussi ses consommations, et se dirigea vers le marchant de baguettes le plus proche.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Dans un dortoir de Serdaigle, trois filles discutaient avec animation :

_-_Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle agit bizarrement depuis le début de l'année ?

_-_Tu veux dire.. Plus bizarrement que d'habitude ?

_-_Je ne sais pas... Je ne fais pas très attention à elle... Mais elle n'a rien fait de si bizarre ces temps ci.

_-_Justement. Elle est beaucoup trop normale par rapport à d'habitude.

_-_Normale, elle ?

_-_Mais oui, c'est vrai... je me demande bien ce que ça cache...

_-_Ca, c'est à nous de le découvrir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que ça pourrait être intéressant.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

_-_Eh, Cornelius, regarde moi un peu ce suspect !

_-_Je préférerai vraiment que tu m'appelle Mentis.

_-_Comme tu veux, même si je trouve ça stupide.

_-_Bon, où il est ton suspect.

La sorcière pointa un homme du menton.

_-_Lui ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! On cherche un auror. Lui, il est aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine !

_-_Bien sûr que je rigole... C'est juste que pour paraître plus suspect, il n'y a pas mieux... Tu peux laisser tranquille.

Le sorcier dont l'intérieur de le cape était violet pénétra dans la boutique, et n'en ressortit que dix minutes plus tard, pour se diriger vers Gringotts.

_-_Eheh... regarde plutôt qui voilà !

_-_Ah, oui, là, tout de suite, c'est mieux... Une capuche rabattue, une robe quelconque, une démarche quelconque... je vais voir s'il pense à quelque choses comme « Seigneur des ténèbres » ou « mangemorts », et ce qui y est relié.

L'auror tira sa baguette, se concentra, et fit un petit geste de la main. Quelques instants plus tard il se tourna vers sa coéquipière :

_-_C'est le gros lot... Voici une pensée instantanée :

« Il faut que je me procure une nouvelle baguette si je veux être mangemort. Mon rendez vous est dans peu de temps ».

_-_Un rendez_-_vous ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ?

_-_On attends qu'il ressorte, et on le file. Ensuite, on avisera.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

(1) Comment ça ! Qui ose insinuer que je n'ai pas inventé ce nom... Daccord, il provient d'une autre fic... Mais bon. Ce n'est non plus un plagiat total !

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

OUIIIII ! MERCI beaucoup à tous mes reviewers ! Ca fait TRES plaisir ! Ces douze reviews.

**miladjadja** « C'est mieux mais toujours trop court ! » C'est toujours la même longueur ! Mais merci pour la review.  
+

**christophe** Merci ! Mais si mes chapitres sont courts, je les poste toutes les semaines... J'espère que ca rattrape.

**Linoa Anna Potter** Merci pour les compliments sur ma fic... Et pardonne moi si je ne partage absolument pas ta vue sur Voldemort... Enfin. Merci quand même.

geobabault Merci... Mais si j'avais fais duré le combat plus longtemps, je crois que le démon aurait gagné... Ce n'était pas voulu, hein ?

Bon merci encore.

**flamby** salut flapoune  
pas grave... au fait, j'espère que je ne fais pas trop de répétitions...  
Apparement, l'espagne, c'est bien ? Tu sais... moi, je suis allé une fois en angleterre, et j'ai attrapé aussi un beau coup de soleil... Alors les clichés...

J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi.  
+

ange de un cisme Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et tu aime quel auror ? Waren ? C'est un garcon...  
+

Saleens « Je veux que Harry retrouve ses amis! Est_-_ce que c'est pour bientot? Je m'ennuie un petit peu d'eux... »

J'suis vraiment désolé... Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit avant la fin de l'année... Dommage .

Merci pour ta review.

Nymphodora Tonks OUAIS ! je suis le meilleur ! (aie les chevilles) Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments !

la prochaine !

**mushu** Merci pour ton commentaire enthousiaste. Ca fait plaisir.

**stupefix** Merci pour le commentaire.+

Zabou Merci. Mais si les idées spéciales de Harry ne marchaient pas... Je ne sais pas si il verrait la fin.  
+

**underphoenix** comme d'hab merci beaucoup


	9. Mangemorts

Chapitre 9 : Mangemorts.

_-_Minkar ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Regarde moi qui arrive !

_-_Oh ! Ce sorcier à la cape violette ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Le parfait archétype du petit mangemort ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Il a vraiment aucune chance de rentrer dans leurs rangs, pas vrai ?

_-_Oui.

Le sorcier en question passa devant les deux aurors « déguisés » en moldus.

_-_Eh, vous ! Vous salissez notre monde, vous devriez rentrer hez vous, ou au mions avoir la descence de ne pas porter ce type de vêtement. C'est vraiment immonde !

Après avoir lancé sa diatribe, il augmenta la rapidité de sa marche et pénétra dans la banque.

Les deux « moldus » éclatèrent de rire, puis Orpha parveint à rependre son contrôle :

_-_Eh, Min... je te ... rappelle...qu'on... qu'on est en mission...

_-_C'est... c'est vrai... Qu'est_-_ce que j'ai bien rigolé, il était vraiment totalement tarte !

_-_Ca c'est sûr... Bon, reprennons l'observation.

Le sorcier sortit du magazin de baguettes, et marcha à vive allure vers l'allée des embrumes. Derrière lui, deux silouhettes se faufilaient à l'ombre des murs.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

_-_Severus ! Un thé peut_-_être ?

_-_Non, merci, je venais vous demander si vous n'aviez pas une idée de ce que mijotait le Seigneur des ténèbres ces temps ci.

_-_C'est vous l'espion, non ?

_-_Merci de me le rapeller, mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle, et je me demande ce que je vais trouver la prochaine fois que je vais être appelé.

_-_Oh... Apparement, Voldemort a lancé une campagne massive de recrutement. Nous avons capturés des mangemorts, recemment, mais ils ne portaient pas la marque...

_-_Pas de marque ? Celà veut dire qu'il veut recruter une armée nombreuse...

_-_Je le crains, oui.

_-_Et nous ne pourons rien lui opposer, encore une fois...

_-_Ne soyez pas si pessimiste. A vrai dire, nous ne le sous estimons pas, cette fois, non ?

_-_Non... Tous sont morts de peur à son seul nom... Nous n'avons vraiment aucune chance.

_-_Mais si, il y aura toujours de l'espoir, tant que Poudlrad tiendra, je vous promet qu'il y aura toujours un endroit sur en Grande Bretagne.

_-_Oui... Et c'est certainement pour ca que ce sera sa première cible lorsqu'il jugera que son armé sera prète.

_-_Nous nous défendrons... Mais... Voldemort à toujours eut peur de Poudlard, je ne pense pas qu'il vienne de sitôt.

_-_Vous êtes trop optimiste, professeur, mais... au sujet de ce recrutement, ne pourrait on s'en servir pour une nouvelle infiltration ?

_-_Malhereusement, l'ordre n'a pas assez de membres, et ils sont trop connnus, ils se feraient descnedre immédiatement.

_-_Oui. Bien sûr...

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

_-_Min !

_-_Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça c'es...

_-_Pas le temps. Regarde celui qui est en train de monter les marches !

_-_Hmm... A première vue, rien de particulier.

_-_Tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'il nous a jetté, mais ce n'est pas tout, tu as vu ce maintient, cette allure hautaine ? Ca me rappelle ma famille...

_-_Et alors, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

_-_Ce serait bien si on pouvait le suivre en cachette, pour entendre ce qu'il va dire.

_-_En cachette ? Dans une baque ? Mais tu es totalemnt folle ! J'ai mieux... Un sort de transmission de parolles devrait faire l'affaire, malhereusement, je ne pense pas pouvoir le tenir longtemps, il faudra que je le lance dès qu'il aura commencé à parler.

_-_Mais il est à l'intérieur, coment tu veux lancer un sort ? Là aussi il faudra que tu t'approches...

_-_De trois cent mêtres, celà suffira. Mais il me faudra une diversion.

_-_Ca, je peux faire. C'est quand tu veux.

_-_Il s'approche du bureau... Maintenant !

_-_Gello. Ignat.

Les vêtements moldus s'enflamèent, et Orpha pénétra en courant et en hurlant dans la banque.

Minkar du se reprendre tant la diversion l'avait surpis. Mais au moins, celà avait le mérite de marcher. Les sorciers et gobelins les plus proches s'étaient tournés vers elle et avaient commencer à lancer des sorts pour éteindre ses vêtement. Personne ne remarque le sort bleu qui fusa juqu'à un client.

La voix retentit dans les oreilles de Minkar :

_-_J'aurais besoin d'un nouveau compte.

_-_Très cher client, vous avez déjà un compte bien founit ! Savez vous que partager vos comptes en deux fera baisser vos intérets et...

_-_Oui, s'il vous plait, c'est pour euh... Faire un cadeau à mon fils quand il sera majeur. C'est dans quelques jours.

_-_Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux vous créer un compte si vous le souhaitez, c'est à quel nom ?

_-_Sam. Sam Evrene.

_-_Bien Monsieur. Fit le Gobelin avec un sourire. N'oubliez pas de revenir. Voici la clé, vous souhaitez faire un virement de combien ?

La connection s'affaiblit puis coupa. Orpha avait réussi à se libérer de ses « sauveurs », et l'avait rejoint :

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils sont collants ! J'espère que je ne vais aps avoir à recommencer.

_-_Non, on tient un suspect, il a créé un nouveau compte, mais il ne paraissait pas trs convainquant dans sa justification.

_-_Bon, on le file ?

_-_C'est partit ! Le voilà.

Procyon mit sa la main devant la bouche, s'étira, puis se leva. Ceux qu'ils filait venaient de rentrer en filature, mais son contact disait qu'il avait mieux à faire... Le rendez vous allait être repoussé jusqu'à ce que tous les deux arrivent au bout de leurs piste. Même si celà devait durer plus de deux heures.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

La filature menée par Tarazed Tare et Ivan Camarilski ne dura pas très longtemps. En effet, arrivé à cinq cents mètres de la fin de l'allée des embrumes qui menait dans une banlieue de Londres, leur suspect tourna à droite, et se volatilisa.

Après une inspection poussée, aucun des deux ne put dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Tarazed soupsonnait leur suspect d'avoir traversé le mur qui comportait la plus haute dose en magie, mais il n'en étai pas sûr. Ils se postèrent donc dans l'ombre, attendant de voir si un autre passant au comportement suspect arrivait.

Celui_-_ci se montra dix minutes plus tard. Sur ses traces se tenaient deux personnes, elles mêmes suivies pas une troisième. Le poursuivi de tête s'engouffra dans le mur à la stupéfaction de ses observateurs. Les peronnes qui le filaient trop loin pour voir quoi que ce soit, vouurent se poster là ou se tenaient les deux premiers aurors...

_-_Mince, on s'est tombé dessus... La mission ne tient plus, donc.

_-_De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le même suspect que nous, le notre est entré il y a dix minutes.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ?

_-_On attends le prochain, s'il y en a un, et on l'arrête avant qu'il franchisse ce mur.

_-_Ok, on se répartit dans ces ruelles...

Cinq minutes plus tard, le sorcier qui avait crée un nouveau compte en banque arriva. Les quatres aurors déjà sur place furent surpris de voir qu'il était lui aussi suivi.

A peine le mangemort arriva t_-_il à portée de tir qu'il fut entrouré de sorts, et s'effondra, totalemnt défiguré, et hors de combat pour un certain temps.

Les deux aurors qui l'avaient suivi depuis la banque accoururent :

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que...

_-_Euh... Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Ivan répondit :

_-_Deux suspects on déjà franchi ce mur, mais nous ne le pouvons pas... Il doit y avoir une clé.

_-_Et vous voulez pénétrer dans une réunion de mangemorts à quatre ?

_-_Et bien, avec vous deux ca fait six, non ?

_-_Je ne suis pas assez folle pour ca. Il nous faudrait au moins être huit !

Une voix surgit derrière Orpha :

_-_Ca peut encore s'arranger. Procyon, tu peux te montrer maintenant .

_-_Eh ! Cornelius, tu n'avais pas vu qu'on était suivi ?

_-_Toi non plus, Mira.

_-_Et puis d'abord, pourquoi nous avez vous suivi Cornelius, Mira, Orpha et moi ?

_-_S'il vous plait, applés moi Mentis...

_-_Allons, du calme... C'est juste qu'on avait aucune chance, sinon... Nos haptitudes en espionage sont plutôt médiocres.

_-_Maintenant, on est huit. Cherchons une clé potentielle...

Tarazed se releva :

_-_Pas la peine, j'ai trouvé. C'est le parcemin. Il a la même signature magique que le mur.

_-_Oui, mais une seule personne pourra pénétrer. On fait quoi ?

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, Ivan, je peux copier cette empreinte en cinq minutes. Et si d'autres postulants mangemorts arrivent, on pourra leur prendre leurs parchemins, et ça ira plus vite.

Un quart d'heure et quarte déluges de sorts plus tard, les parchemins nécessaires éteint réunis.

_-_Maintenant, dépêchons nous, il s'agit de ne pas arriver en retard à la réunion. On y va dans quel ordre ?

Chacun s'était revétu d'une cape noire cachant leurs visages, ou avit « emprunté » celles de leurs quatres premières victimes.

_-_Je propose que Min passe devant.

_-_Min ?

_-_Oui, Minkar est un très bon tireur.

_-_Mais pourquoi ce sunom débile.

Orpha continua sans faire attention aux protestations de « Min »

_-_A trois cent mêtres, il peut toucher une cible, j'en ai eut la preuve.

_-_Bien, disons Minkar d'abord. Ensuite ? Procyon, c'est ca ?

_-_Oui, nous pouvons nous débrouiller assez bien que ce soit en attaque ou en défense.

_-_Nous ?

_-_On fera les présenations plus tard.

_-_Thibaut ?

_-_J'ai quelques bombes en réserve.

_-_C'est quoi une bombe ?

_-_C'est un nom moldu pour explosif, mais c'est plus court à dire.

_-_Je vous rapelle qu'on est pas là pour discuter. Tu passeras en dernier, il s'agis de ne pas blesser tout le monde.

_-_Eh.

_-_Donc Minkar, Procyon, et ensuite ? Plus personne de volontaire ?... Bon, dans ce cas, j'irai, ca nous fera déjà trois personnes dans la place.

Ensuite, vous débarquez tous d'un coup, et on commence à mitrailler.

_-_Et ... Euh... Comment on va se reconnaitre ?

_-_On arrive à intervalles régullier. Deux minutes entre les deux premiers, puis j'arrive après une minute. Trois minutes après, vous débarquez. On aura déjà nos baguettes tirées, et on enlèvera nos capes. C'est bon ?

_-_OK, c'est partit.

Minkar avança jusqu'au mur et sortit le parchemin. A peine celui_-_ci eut_-_il touché la paroi que celle_-_ci disparu. Minkar entra dans la salle qui s'offrait à lui. C'était une pièce sobre, et apparement équipée seulement en ue de telles réunions. A l'intérieur se trouvaient déjà trois sorciers qui le dévisagèrent.

_-_Bonjour.

_-_Bonjour.

Les discussions s'arrétèrent là. Tous étaient trop stressés pour parler plus. Ils allaient enfin avoir l'honneur de servir le sorcier le plus puissant que la Terre ait jamais porté. Ou alors, « ils » allaient jouer leur vie...

Lorsque Procyon arriva, la même scène se reproduit, si Minkar s'était placé à la gauche du groupe, Procyon, lui, choisit de s'installer à leur droite.

Il y eut un petit flottement quand ce fut au tour d'Ivan d'enlever sa capuche, mais il ne dura pas.

Exactement cinquante cinq secondes après être entré, Ivan sortit sa baguette, et fit mine de vérifier si elle était bien astiquée.

Seul Minkar et Procyon eurent aussi le réflexe de sortir les leurs : un instatn plus tard, quatre sorciers firnet irruption en même temps dans la pièce. Il aurait fallu une seconde aux aspirant mangemorts pour se reprendre et sortir leur baguette. Ils n'en eurent pas le temps. Attaqués de toutes parts, ils furent vites baillonnées, ligottées, stupéfixiés, rendus muets, aveugles et sourds, et déshabillés.

Les robes standard des apprentis furent enfilés par les aurors qui n'en avaient pas, et Thibaut fabriqua un portoloin pour les envoyer dans sa chambre, au quartier général des aurors.

A peine eurent ils disparus qu'un nouveau sorcier apparu.

_-_Messieurs... Mesdames ? On ne m'avait pas prévenu. Enfin, c'est normal après tout... Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez passez le premier test de recrutement pour rentrer dans les rang de notre Maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Mais vous êtes huit ? Vous devriez n'être que septs. Quelqu'un pourrait il m'expliquer ?

Mentis eut la bonne idée d'entourer directement les épaules de Mira, et celle ci eut la bonn idée de sourire.

_-_S'il vous plait, ma soeur est tout aussi motivée que moi, laissez lui une chance, je vous promet qu'elle sera la plus fidèle...

_-_Suffit ! Les ordres avaient pourtant été clairs, vous ne deviez ammener PERSONNE d'autre.

_-_Endoloris !

Mira et Mentis s'écroulèrent, mais la punition ne dura pas plus d'un dixième de seconde.

_-_Que celà vous serve de leçon. Notre Seigneur n'accepte aucun echec, aucune contradiction, et ses punitions sont bien plus douloureuses.

Maintenant, voisci vos nouveau ordres. Lisez les, mémorisez les, puis détruisez les. Rendez vous dans une semaine même lieu même heure. Si vos résultats sont probant, vous aurez la chance de faire partie de l'élite au service de notre maître. Sinon... vous aurez l'honneur d'être supprimés par cette même élite.

J'espère avoir été clair ?

Les aurors prirent les parchemins, les lurent, et les détruisirent. Le mangemort recruteur hocha la tête, et leur fit signe de partir, un par un.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Waren gémit :

_-_Jan... Ca fait trois heures...

_-_DEJA ! Oh, comme le temps passe vite... Oh, c'est vrai, on a déjà vidé pas mal de boutielles...

_-_Jan... Pourquoi ils n'ont pas réussi ?

_-_On va bientôt le savoir, regarde qui arrive.

Un sorcier dont l'intérieru de la cape était violet s'assit à leur table.

_-_Alors ?

_-_Le pire de toute ma carrière. Pas un seul ne m'a regardé plus de dix secondes...

_-_Allons, Waren, ne fait aps cette tête là.

_-_Et je n'ai même pas trouvé le dernier groupe. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché, pourant.

_-_Eh, Waren, ne t'effondre pas pour si peux, ce n'est pas aprce que nous avons deux aurors dans la nature que...

_-_Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est le test le plus simple pour être auror. Ils ne peuvent pas TOUS l'avoir raté !

Le couple déjanté qui s'était installé il y a trois heures se le va en direction de leur table. L'homme tappotta sur l'épaule du dernier sorcier à être entré.

_-_Monsieur, vous désirez ?...

_-_Je vous ai tapé quatre fois sur l'épaule gauche, vous devriez vous rendre, non ?

Les sorts de déguisements furent stoppés à cet instant là. Deux jeunes sorciers remplacaient le couple désharmonieux d'auparavant. Waren s'effondra sur la table.

_-_Eh, mais bravo, vous avez réussi le test ! _Psst... Waren, ne t'effondre pas pour si peux, c'est vrai, quoi, ils ont mis le temps, mais ils y sont arrivés..._

_-_Ce n'étati pas de cette matière qu'ils devaient faire !

_-_Si, si, je confirme, j'étais présent. Ils ont tappoté quatre fois sur l'épaule gauche de l'auror qui a tout fait pour faire semblant de vouloir devenir Mangemort.

_-_Mais... et les autres...

A cet instant précs, huit sorciers arrivèrent au chaudron baveur, et se diigèrent vers la table où ils reconnurent leur chef :

_-_Eh, Tarazed, regarde, c'est l'abrutit de tout à l'heure !

_-_Je ne peux pas voir.

_-_Mais c'est vrai, Orpha ! C'est bien celui qui nous a appostrophé devant la banque... J'en rit encore...

_-_Mentis ? C'est bien l'abrutit de service qu'on a laissé passe acheter une nouvelle baguette, non ?

_-_Euh... Les gars... dites... je viens de penser à quelque chose...

_-_Oui, Tarazed ?

_-_Ca ne serait pas l'auror qu'on devait attraper, des fois ?

_-_...

Waren s'éclaircit la gorge :

_-_Félicitation, messieurs, vous avez deviné, et maintenant, si vous l'aviez remarqué, pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas arrêté ?

La réponse fut la même pour tous :

_-_C'était trop évident, monsieur.

Waren jetta un regard de tueur à l'auror , puis à Jan, Joseph et Dan qui se tenaient les côtes.

_-_On rentre, vous me ferez un rapport sur la journée ! Execution !

_-_Euh... monsieur ?

_-_Quoi, encore !

_-_On a eut un petit problème avec des mangemorts et...

Mentis sentit qu'il ne valait meiux pas insister tout de suite, et fila sans demander son reste avec le reste du bataillion.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Beuh... plus que 8 reviews... Mais je ne menace pas, puisque certaines personnes ont horreur du chantage. Mais, si vous pensez à moi, hein, y'a un petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche...

**Thehen** Merci :) pas de longues reviews pas de longues réponses...:)

**Cece** Merci pour le compliment ! Je ne sais pas combien je vais faire de chapitre, et je poste tt les Dimanches

(ou j'essaie)

**underphoenix** la suite... à la semaine prochaine. Merci de m'avoir commenté.

**Miladjadja « **Ton pire problème je crois, c'est que tu precises quasiment jamais qui parle »

Oui, oui... je crois qu'on me l'a déjà dis...

_En fait... si l'auteur ne précise pas... C'est que _l'auteur(moi) était bien embétté... les personnages n'avaien pas encore de nom. Résultat... Maintenant, résurez vous, il n'y a plus de problème, tout le monde à un nom !  
Et si tu n'aime pas trop rop c'est pas ma faute. Il ne se passe quasiment rien... mais je vais bientôt retourner voir du côter de Harry, et, je l'espère, de Poudlard...  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura une suite.

Linoa Anna Potter Merci « Et chacun son avis sur chaque personnage ! lol » Ca, j'ai pas trop ien compris, mais bon... si tu aimes mes chapitres, tu m'en vois ravi.

**mushu** « je trouve cela dommage que l'on ne voit pas beaucoup plus harry. »

Ben... il s'entraine... c'est pas très folichon, tu sais. Mais je promet, on va le revoir.

« je ne vois pas également très bien le rapport entre toutes les situations de l'histoire »

Moi non plus. Non, je rigole, ya des persos qui se sont incrustés, et maintenant, ils vivent... Ils ont là trois chapitres entièrement pour eux, mais sinon, je ne pense pas qu'on les reverra.(sauf quand j'en aurai besoin, car j'en aurai besoin...)

J'espère que mon histoire se tiendra à la fin... Merci de cette review constructive.

Nymphodora Tonks « elle emmène d'ailleur bcp de questions qui pour l'instant n'ont pas bcp de réponses. »

Comme quoi par exemple ? J'essérai de répondre à tout.

Merci de la review

Thealie Apparemment, ce que j'écris te plait ! Chouette ! Boen, merci de me le dire en tout cas.  
A ta prochaine review.


	10. Nouveautés

Chapitre 10 : Nouveautés.

Après trois semaines de lecture intensive, Harry avait fini tous les parchemins de techniques d'épée. Il lui fallait bien sûr encore beaucoup d'entraînement pour pouvoir les pratiquer, mais il les connaissait. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait en train de lire « Au guet » de Tierry Pratchett, livre venant tout droit de la collection de livres de toutes origines de son maître.

En face de lui, Ton'Lowass et Kyrvain continuaient à s'entraîner. Leur nouvel exercice consistait en la construction de « tours » de pierres, la plus haute possible. Le premier des deux à avoir atteint le plafond avait gagné.

Bien sûr, ils avaient fortement contesté cet exercice en prétextant qu'ils n'avaient plus l'age de s'amuser à de tels enfantillages, mais Gugrierrin les avait forcé à faire ainsi.

Si Kyrvain était favorisé par sa meilleur maîtrise de la terre, il ne pouvait pas créer une colonne trop fine, ni trop large. La première étant trop fragile, et la seconde étant une cible trop facile pour les rafales que Ton'Lowass lui envoyait.

Ton'Lowass, lui, était plus en sécurité car sa maîtrise de l'air lui fournissait une bonne défense, et Kyrvain ne pouvait l'attaquer. Cependant, ses « travaux » n'avançaient pas très vite, car l'attaque et la défense lui demandait une certaine énergie dont il ne pouvait pas se servir pour contrôler la terre.

Harry perçu le geste de la main de son maître qui formait les sphères d'attaques. Il commença immédiatement à se concentrer, et, deux secondes plus tard, lança dix sorts : un pour chaque boule. Et il put encore jeter un sort sur la première, qui explosa.

Il recommença à se concentrer : les boules se réactivaient toutes les cinq secondes, si elles étaient touchées par un sorts trop faible pour les détruire.

Un second passage élimina une deuxième boule et réendormi les autres. Il fallut en tout à Harry huit passages pour venir à bout de la série. A la fin, il n'était même pas trop fatigué : il commençait à maîtriser sa magie, pour l'appeler quasi instantanément.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il sache qu'il allait être attaqué aidait beaucoup, et, en dehors de l'exercice, il lui faudrait sûrement deux fois plus de temps pour réunir son énergie, mais s'il arrivait à lancer un sort destructeur en un dixième de seconde, il supposait que son maître serait content de lui.

Cependant, le chemin à parcourir était encore assez long.

_----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Voldemort se tenait devant ce qui serait l'œuvre de sa vie : ce qui n'était pour l'instant qu'un énorme morceau de basalte allait devenir l'objet magique humain le plus puissant que la Terre ait jamais porté. Et seul lui pourrait l'utiliser, à jamais.

Voldemort commença à tailler le bloc de pierre de deux mètres de haut, et d'un mètre de large : même si cela allait lui prendre plusieurs mois, il s'attellerait à cette tache avec acharnement. Puisque ça allait être plus important que tout. Plus important, même que l'armée qu'il voulait lancer sur Poudlard à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Certes, son armée devait encore grandir, mais il avait une année entière pour ce faire... Et l'armée qu'il destinait à la bataille de Poudlard ne serait qu'un élément pour la réalisation du rituel qui le ferait devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Dans dix salles de son quartier général, dix mille squelettes attendaient d'être réactivés. Une centaine étaient restés éveillés, et avaient été dotés d'un niveau de conscience supérieur : ces derniers dirigeraient chacun quatre vingt dix neuf autres squelettes : ainsi, puisque tous les ordres n'émaneraient plus, de lui, il réserverait son énergie, et ne la dissiperait pas en des futilités. Même si la résistance qu'il pensait rencontrer ne devrait pas être bien grande, il préférait avoir encore assez d'énergie pour mener lui_-_même la bataille.

En plus, ses Mangemorts venaient de lui rapporter que de nouvelles recrues affluaient chaque jour. Certes, elles n'allaient pas devenir Mangemorts à part entière, ou du moins pas toutes, car chaque marque lui demandait aussi de l'énergie. Et, quoi qu'en pense certain, il n'avait pas une puissance infinie, et le savait bien.

_----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Harry sursauta : il avait été touché par un éclair. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vu de mouvement de son maître... Sans plus chercher à réfléchir, il chercha à voir d'ou provenait l'attaque : une sphère s'était bin formée à sa gauche. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était en morceaux. Harry réfléchit.

_Cette fois ci, il n'a pas eut besoin de faire un quelconque geste. De plus, il n'y avait eut qu'une boule. Celà ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : son exercice s'était encore complexifié. Il devait maintenant savoir quand la boule allait attaque. Ce n'était plus un exercice de rapidité, mais de détection. E seul problème est qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment faire. Un bouclier permanent, même s'il lui permettait de continuer à lire tranquillement, serait trop dur à tenir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire était de rassembler son aura en une sphère de cinq mètres de rayon qui l'entourait. Toute perturbation à l'intérieur de cette sphère lui serait connue. Mais cela allait lui demander de l'énergie... Et même s'il voyait l'attaque arriver, il devrait ensuite réagir : l'exercice était toujours un exercice de rapidité._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sentait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à tenir son aura trop longtemps comme ça. C'est alors qu'une sphère se matérialisa à quatre mètres de Harry : en un éclair, Harry « rappela » son énergie, pour détruire la menace.

Gugrierrin sourit, et se retourna vers ses deux autres élèves dont les colonnes s'élevaient maintenant à trois mètres de hauteur.

Harry se remit un position de lecture et t'attente. 2trangement, il se sentait à nouveau dispos pour maintenir son aura.

Ce doit être comme un muscle : si on le contracte trop longtemps, on attrape vite une crampe, tandis que si on bouge un peu, on peut tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

_----_oooOOOooo_-----_

_-_Il est revenu. On le dit a Marc, ou pas ?

_-_Ron... je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux de se mêler de leurs affaires.

_-_Mais, pourquoi, si Draco vint se mêler de son plein gré à ce qu'il appelait « sang de bourbe » ou crétins dégénérés, c'est qu'il a pu changer, non ?

_-_Oui, c'est bien là le problème. Il a PU changer, et , a vrai dire, nous n'en savons absolument rien.

_-_Alors pourquoi étais tu tellement de son côté l'an dernier.

_-_Ecoute. Il faut toujours laisser une chance aux gens. C'est ce que j'ai fait l'an dernier. Et selon moi, il se comporte mieux.

Hermione fit les gros yeux à Ron pour qu'il arrête de débattre de ce sujet sensible au beau milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

_-_Et puis, de toute façon, pour survivre six ans en étant rejeté des Serpentards, Marc doit être assez fort pour se débrouiller tout seul. Maintenant, supposons que Draco ait vraiment changé, si on le voyait se réconcilier avec Marc, beaucoup de monde se poserait des questions, non ?

_-_Oui... tu as sans doute raison. Comme chaque fois... Dis, tu crois que si je met un nouveau paquet sous mon lit, Harry le prendra ?

_-_Sûrement, pourquoi ?

_-_Et bien... Cet été, il ne m'a pas répondu, et, depuis, j'ai peur de lui envoyer du courrier... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il ne nous réponde pas.

_-_Oh... je pense qu'on peut tenter le coup. Non ? Après tout, on est des Gryffondors...

_-_Oui. L'ennui, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi lui écrire.

_----_oooOOOooo_-----_

A deux heures de l'après midi, alors que Harry s'entraînait à l'épée avec Gugrierrin, Harry ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis l'année d'avant.

Une lettre. Poudlard. Ses amis...

Troublé, il relâcha sa garde et son épée vola au loin :

_-_Te concentrer. Tu dois apprendre à te concentrer.

_-_Mais... Oui, maître, excusez_-_moi. Harry couru vers son épée pour la ramasser, mais, alors qu'il la ramassait, Gugrierrin lui dit de la ranger :

_-_Ca suffira pour l'instant. Tu peux aller te reposer. Si tu veux bien, nous reprendrons plus tard.

Harry alla dans le dortoir, tira les rideaux de son lit, et « appela » ce qu'il avait sentit.

Devant lui, un rouleau de parchemin apparu : il e déroula et commença à le lire.

D'après l'écriture, c'était Hermione qui avait commencé. En dessous, Harry pouvait voir l'écriture plus désordonnée de Ron :

Cher Harry,

Ou que tu sois, nous espérons que tu vas bien. Comment s'est passé ton été ? Ron s'inquiète de ne pas avoir eut de nouvelles. Tu sais, notre été n'a pas été le meilleur...

Je m'inquiète, je m'inquiète, bien sûr ! Comment pourrais_-_je faire autrement ! Ca fait plus d'un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je ne sais même pas si on se reconnaîtrait si on se croisait dans le rue... Quand à cet été. Franchement, tu as choisit l'un des plus mauvais moment pour ne pas nous répondre. Ginny a passé toute les vacances dans le coma. TOUTES ! Et tu n'a répondu à aucune de mes lettre... Enfin, je ne t'en veut pas trop. Tu avais sûrement une bonne raison. Après tout, je me demande si tu ne t'es pas encore fourré dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, comme chaque année. C'est aussi un peu pour ça qu'on est inquiets. Sans nous avec toi, qui sait comment tu as pu te débrouiller, hein ?

J'espère que tu ne oublies pas.

Ron.

Cette lettre fit chaud au coeur à Harry. _Ses amis pensaient à lui, ils s'inquiétaient pou lui... Si seulement ils avaient su. Ron semblait avoir été assez en colère... Il en restait encore des traces dans la lettre. Mais Hermione avait apparemment réussi à le calmer, heureusement. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'a trouver une bonne excuse..._

_----_oooOOOooo_-----_

La première chose que fit Ron après les cours de la matinée fut se précipiter dans son dortoir pour voir si Harry leur avait répondu. Regardant sous son lit, tous ses espoirs furent dessus : le parchemin qu'il avait posé quelques heures auparavant était toujours à la même place.

En le déroulant, son espoir revint : en plus des quelques lignes que lui et Hermione avaient écrit, Harry avait rajouté une réponse :

Salut,

J'espère que vous allez tous bien... Mais que me racontes tu là ? Ginny a été dans le coma ? Pourquoi ? Vous avez une quelconque explication ? Quand à moi, je suis désolé si je n'ai pu vous contacter de tout l'été, mais j'avais des choses très importantes à faire pour contrer Voldemort. En parlant de lui, je pense que la fin approche... Je commence à être prêt. Deux ans ne seront pas de trop.

Je suis désolé de ne pas les avoir passés avec vous, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai. Pour passer mes aspics, au moins... Hermione peut être rassurée.

Et je suis désolé de te décevoir, Ron, mais je ne me suis pas vraiment fourré dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, l'an dernier. Si je me souviens bien, c'est moi qui ai du vous sauver...

En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour moi, je vais très bien, mais comment se passe les cours à Poudlard ? Est_-_ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Harry.

_----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Darco était très pensif.

Père ne m'a toujours pas redemandé quand je souhaiterai me faire marquer. De toute façon, j'ai jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour réfléchir. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de ma vie. Il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à servir qui que ce soit. Ca, c'est maintenant une chose certaine. Mais il faut que je trouve quelque chose à faire. Auror ? Non... ça ne marchera jamais. Un travail au ministère ? C'est vraiment un « métier » pour Malfoy... mais je ne serais pas bien accueilli.

Il ne me reste à peu près plus qu'une chose. Le travail « manuel ». Ce qu'aucun Malfoy n'a fait depuis plus de cinquante générations. Mais en quoi suis-je bon. En quoi pourrai-je être utile ?

Fabriquant de potions ?Non... ça ne marchera jamais. Qui oserait confier sa vie à quelque chose préparé par un Malfoy, maintenant ? C'est d'ailleurs le grand problème. Et il n'est pas non plus question que je change de nom.

Je pourrais toujours être professeur... Pfff... Non, ça, ça m'étonnerait. Je n'aurais jamais la patience nécessaire.

Je crois que je ne pourrai rien faire en restant en Angleterre. Mais si je change de pays pour redorer notre blason, la question se repose : que pourrai-je bien faire de ma vie ?

_----_oooOOOooo_-----_

_-_Jan... peux_-_tu me redire pourquoi je ne suis pas encore passé en cour martiale ? Waren avait l'air désespéré.

_-_Vous avez eut beaucoup de chance mon comandant.

_-_C'est tout ?

_-_Oui, si quelqu'un avait découvert les prisonnier dans la chambre de Tudor, ou si quelqu'un vous avait entendu faire votre rapport au général, ou encore, si nos aurors avaient échoués dans leur première mission de confiance auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou si...

_-_C'est bon. J'ai compris. Et... Juste une fois ... Est_-_ce que ce que nous faisons est si risqué que cela ?

_-_Non mon commandant. Nous avons dix aurors infiltrés. Si l'espion de Voldemort chez les aurors lui fournit des informations sur nous, nous n'auront plus que quelques jours à vivre. Si Voldemort ordonne d'autres attaques de moldus ou de sorciers, et qu'il surveille, notre espérance de vie se limitera à quelques minutes, en étant optimiste. Si un auror laisse échapper un mot malencontreux, c'est pareil... si...

_-_STOP ! Et tu trouve que ce n'est pas si risqué ?

_-_Je disais ça pour vous faire plaisir mon comandant.

_-_Valton !

_----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Marc réfléchissait :

Cette Serdaigle n'a pas arrêté son manège depuis la rentré. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir ?C'est décidé. Demain matin, je me serai assuré de ses intentions.

_----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Luna prit sa décision : le lendemain matin, elle prendrai son courage à deux mains, et elle irait Lui parler; Enfin.

_-_Les filles ?

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_-_Rien, justement. C'est la nième fois qu'on se lève aux aurores pour venir les regarder manger. Le problème étant justement qu'il n'y a rien. Je vous prévient. Si il n'y a rien de neuf cette fois ci, je ne continue pas. Même si Luna agit moins bizarrement... Et bien elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Et puis, pour moi, se lever tous les jours aux aurores, c'EST bizarre.

_-_Mais...

_-_Je suis d'accord.

_-_Bon, très bien... S'il ne se passe rien, j'abandonne...

Luna mangeait beaucoup moins vite que d'habitude. D'habitude, elle voulait terminer au plus vite pour pouvoir espérer suivre Marc le plus loin possible.

Là, même si elle aurait du le précéder pour lui parler, malgré toutes ses résolutions, une peur bleue lui tiraillait le ventre.

Marc, de son côté, n'était pas plus en forme. Il allait certes règler un problème gênant, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Surtout s'il se trouvait que "Luna", s'il se souvenait bien, n'était pas su tout une espionne. Ce cas aurait été réglé avec un petit changement de mémoire... rien de bien méchant. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre une telle chose sur une personne innocente. Quoique..; deux ans plus tôt, il ne se serait pas dérangé...

Luna se leva, et se dirigea vers Marc.

Etrange... elle vient à moi toute seule. Que dois-je faire ? Me lever ? ... Non, se serait surment un peu trop agressif. Rester assis, alors ? La baguette sous la table ? Je n'aime pas ca...

Luna se mit en face de Marc, qui continuait à faire semblant de manger :

_-_Marc ?

_-_Oui ? Luna ? C'est ça ?

_-_Oui. Je peux te parler ?

Dans un coin de la grande salle, la tension montait entre les trois Serdaigles partageant le dortoir de Luna : il s'était ENFIN passé quelque chose.

_----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Merci à mes reviewers.

satya  
« ca me derange pas de patienter » Ouf...  
Je suis désolé, mais j'ai menti. On est maintenant mardi matin, pas Lundi soir... Désolé.  
a+

**magali**  
Kikou .  
« Tout d'abord je tiens à te féliciter car tu fais tout de même moins de fautes qu'avant, bravo ;_-_) ».

Merci.

« Remarque je suis mal placée pour te dire quelque chose car je me suis aperçut que j'avais oublié une faute, oups! »

Ou ca ? je peux toujours la corriger...  
« Une dernière chose si tu veux que ton prochain chapitre soit corriger ne me l'envoit pas trop tard ».

Là, j'ai plutôt été en retard sur la fin de l'écriture... Désolé.  
Bises à bientôt

Linoa Anna Potter Ok, ok... je continue à écrire. Merci de m'avoir reviewer.

**Anastasia** « Mais quelles relations ont_-_ils avec Riry? » Euh... Je sois réopndre, ou pas ?

La vrai réponse est aucune, de toute facon, je ne pense pas que ca gache l'histoire ?   
« KONTINU C VMNT BON! (avec des fôte dortografe) » MERSI  
Je continue, ne t'inquiète pas, Merci pour tous ces compliments.

Nymphodora Tonks « c'était qui les trois filles de serdaigle qui parlait de Luna dans l'autre chapitre? »

Coment as_-_tu su que c'était Luna, d'abord ?

« Et c'est quoi qu'elle fait Lune pour paraître ''normal'' aux yeux des autres? »

Elle a arrêté de dire la plupart des conneries qu'elle débitait chque jour.

« C'est quoi le lien entre Ginny et Harry? »

« Et je suppose que les 8 personnes vont espionner les mangemorts et Voldemort à l'avenir non? »

Oui, ca c'est sur, je peut te répondre.

On a plus vu Harry... C'était mieux ?

Merci de m'avoir reviewer.

**darkrogue** Merci

Thamril Oui, je sais, mes derniers chapitres sont bizard. Mais je retourne à la « normale ». Merci pour tes encouragements.


	11. Révélations

Chapitre 11 : Révélations.

Luna se mit en face de Marc, qui continuait à faire semblant de manger :

_-_Marc ?

_-_Oui ? Luna ? C'est ça ?

_-_Oui. Je peux te parler ?

_Merde, ce n'était pas du tout sensé se passer ainsi... qu'est ce que je vais faire, moi ? Je DETESTE l'improvisation._

_-_Mais bien sûr. D'ailleurs... N'est ce pas ce que tu es en train de faire ?

_-_Bien. Je t'aime.

Luna avait lâché ça comme ça, sans rien laisser paraître. Les observatrices en avaient pour leur compte, et attendaient vite la suite, qui tardait trop à leurs yeux.

_MERDE ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Tout mais pas CA ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?_

_-_Je ne pense pas, non...

_-_Si. J'en suis sûre.

_-_Mais comment peux_-_tu l'être ? Tu ne me connais même pas !

_-_Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ?

Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr, comment aurait-elle pu découvrir quoi que ce soit... ? Mais je ne peux pas en être certain. 

Luna continua.

_-_Je sais que tu évites les autres Serpentards, comme tous les autres élèves. Je sais que tu es en sixième année. Et je sais aussi que tu sais très bien lancer les sorts anti_-_attention. Par ailleurs, à ton air troublé, je me doute que tu cache un secret. Qu'as_-_tu à y répondre ?

_Je ne peux pas lui jeter de sort de modification de mémoire, tout de même..._

Marc sortit sa baguette :

_-Insonorus._

_-_Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je suis, vient ce soir dans les cachots les plus profonds de la tour nord.

_-_J'y serai.

Marc se leva, et annula le sort. Il avait peut_-_être été superflu, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Luna partit de son côté, et apostropha Marc avant qu'il quitte la salle.

_-_A ce soir en haut de la tour d'astronomie, alors ! Je viendrai vers vingt heures. Cria Luna dans la grande salle pour l'instant vide.

Eh... C'est qu'elle a pensé à la même chose que moi... Ou alors, c'est qu'elle est vraiment folle. De toute façon, j'aurai la réponse ce soir.

Les trois serdaigles se dépêchèrent d'engloutir un petit déjeuné avant de se mettre à la recherche de Luna, pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à leur caché quoi que ce soit... Et elles comptaient bien en savoir un peu plus sur ce rendez_-_vous nocturne en haut de la tour d'astronomie entre ce beau brun et Luna.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Ron et Hermione avaient écrit une lettre plus longue où ils racontèrent tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début de l'année :

_-_La rencontre avec un certain Marc, de Serpentard. (Ron était d'ailleurs jaloux qu'il ait osé regarder Hermione, mais il s'en était aussi apparemment remis.)

_-_L'attaque du Poudlard express et le sort qu'avait lancé Ginny. (sans que personne ne comprenne)

_-_La reprise de l'association de défense à laquelle Draco participait toujours.

Le fait qui intéressait le plus Harry était l'attaque du train : Ginny avait levé la main, lancé un sort qui avait balayé trois avada kedavra et supéfixié une dizaine de mangemorts, sans compter Voldemort.

Cependant, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir levé la main droite, mais selon elle, elle avait gardé les bras le long du corps. Elle n'avait pour souvenir qu'un brouillard blanc.

C'est à dire exactement la même chose que ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry. Il avait donc la réponse à un de ses questions qui était : « où était passée mon énergie ».

Maintenant, une autre question remplaçait celle ci :

« Comment est_-_ce que cela a_-_t il pu se produire ? » Heureusement, il pouvait toujours demander à Gugrierrin, qui aurait certainement la réponse.

_-_De la téléportation de magie instantanément sur cinq mille kilomètres et à travers au mois tous les boucliers elfiques de notre montagne ? IMPOSSIBLE !

_-_Kyrvain, Kyrvain, c'est en effet théoriquement impossible, ou plutôt ; disons qu'un tel cas ne s'est jamais présenté, nos serons plus proche de la vérité. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous parlons de magie...

_-_Je l'ai quand même fait.

_-_Rien n'est moins sûr. Vous nous aviez dit que vous aviez levé le bras. Or, nous soutenons que vos deux bras sont restés le long de votre corps.

Harry aquiesca

_-_Eh bien, il se peut finalement que nous ayons en fait tous raison ; ou tous tord. Cela revient au même : si téléporter un sort sur cinq mille kilomètres pour atteindre une cible précise ne s'est jamais vu, l'échange d'esprit, lui, existe. C'est de la télépathie très avancée, et chacun des deux esprits doit parfaitement maîtriser la télépathie. Hmm... Au vu de votre expression ça ne doit pas être le cas. Alors, je ne vois plus qu'un seul moyen : vous êtes lié à un objet où à une personne qui se trouvait là où vous avez jeté le sort, ce qui à rendu la « téléportation d'esprit » plus facile. Cependant, les liens magiques sont rares, et les liens non humains le sont encore plus. Que vous en ayez un avec votre chouette est déjà exceptionnel.

_-_Maître. Il en a deux. Il ne faut pas oublier Norbert... Le dragon qui nous a aidés l'an dernier.

_-_Vous voyez : deux liens. Du jamais vu. Enfin... Maintenant, monsieur Potter, c'est à vous de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Retournons à notre entraînement.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Le soir même, trois serdaigles se dirigèrent au couvert de leur sort de désillusion, vers la tour d'astronomie. Il était dix heures moins deux, mais personne n'était pour l'instant arrivé.

Dans les fondations de la tour nord, qui étaient assez profondes, Luna se dirigeait vers son rendez_-_vous. A peine fut elle arrivée dans la pièce la plus profonde que Marc prit la parole :

_-_Tu es venue, finalement ?

_-_Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'accepterai_-_je pas un rendez_-_vous si romantique !

Le ton de sa voie n'était pas ironique. Marc fronça les sourcils.

_-_Romantique ?

_-_Bien sûr ! Toi et moi... Seul... dans ce merveilleux lieu.

Trois gouttes tombèrent du plafond moisi, et on pouvait entendre les araignées filer leurs toiles. Marc paraissait plus que septique.

_-_Tu devrais voir ta tête, elle est vraiment impayable. Je n'en ai jamais vu une pareille, et pourtant...

_-_Tu te moques de moi ?

_-_Moi ? non, je n'oserais pas. Je me moque surtout de la tête que tu fais.

Me déclarer sa flamme, accepter un rendez-vous après un refus poli et me rire au nez. Elle est vraiment... bizarre.

_-_Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dis. Tu ne me connais pas...

_-_Non, mais quelque chose me dit que je vais bientôt apprendre à mieux te connaître.

_-_Tu as peut_-_être raison. Mais je vais poser mes conditions.

_-_Pose toujours. (1)

_-_Si je ne suis pas satisfait par ta réaction, je devrais effacer ta mémoire.

_-_Oh... c'est tout ?

Luna paraissait déçue.

_-_Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Que je te tue ?

_-_Ca aurait été vraiment plus excitant, non ? Et puis... du coup, je suppose que tu n'es pas un vampire. Un loup_-_garou, peut_-_être ?

_-_Désolé de te décevoir. Marc sortit sa baguette, et, d'un geste, fit apparaître son nom en lettres de feu :

« Marc Falodoy ».

D'un autre geste, il réorganisa les lettres, alors que son sortilège de changement d'apparence s'effaçait.

_-_Ca fait bien un quart d'heure, et il n'y a toujours personne.

_-_Ils sont aussi fous l'un que l'autre. J'arrête tout.

_-_Moi aussi.

_-_Mais... Bon, d'accord. Mais ce mystère m'énerve quand même. Et dire que je n'ai rien pu tirer de Luna.

_-_Eh, ne désespère pas ! Ce n'est que ton premier échec. Et, après tout, il est fort compréhensible. Si ça se trouve, elle a déjà oublié tous ses comportements depuis le début de l'année. Tu sais, elle n'a pas vraiment toute sa tête.

_-_Oui... On verra bien demain... Si elle ne se lève pas aux aurores, et si elle agit comme les ans passés, c'est que nous avons perdu notre temps avec une autre de ses bizarreries...

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Harry sentit sa sphère de protection se perturber. Mais ce n'était pas une boule. Il réfléchit trop, et se retrouva foudroyé. La boule était apparue en dehors de sa sphère de surveillance. D'un geste rageur, il élimina la boule.

Ca y est. Maintenant, ça se corse vraiment... Il faut vraiment que je réagisse à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Au sens propre du terme... Mais je n'aurais jamais le temps de lancer un sort. Il faut donc que j'esquive... 

Harry se replongea dans son livre, quelque peu énervé de s'être fait encore toucher.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Albus Dumbledore rentra dans son bureau après un bref passage à la cuisine. Il était encore en train de grignoter une tablette de chocolat, quand il vit qu'il avait une lettre sur son bureau. Les seules lettres qui lui parvenaient directement (sans passer par les hiboux) étaient de ses meilleurs amis, et les plus importantes.

D'un coup d'œil, il sut de qui venait la lettre : Albert Kiral, le général en chef des aurors.

Très cher maître. _IDIOT ! Il m'énerve ! combien de fois faudra-t il lui dire que je ne suis plus son maître, mais son AMI ! _

Je vous écris pour vous annoncer une très bonne nouvelle : les rangs de Voldemort se sont grossis de dix nouvelles personnes. Elles sont aussi en formation sous les ordres du commandant Waren, en qui j'ai toute ma confiance.

Vous comprendrez que malheureusement, vous ne pourrez pas avoir toutes les informations nécessaires, mais vous serez informés des lieux et heures précis des attaques de Nos mangemorts.

Ainsi, ils pourront officier en toute sécurité, et ne seront pas dérangés par une riposte trop active. Ou, du moins, pas avant qu'ils aient accompli « au mieux » leur mission.

Albert Kiral.

Dumbledore sourit : Voldemort devenait imprudent, et ne marquait plus ses nouvelles recrues. Cela venait confirmer ses conclusions : il préparait des troupes pour une attaque de grande envergure... Ou il n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier de la chair à canon.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

Les lettres de feu se réorganisèrent :

« Draco Malfoy »

Le jeune serpentard se tenait devant Luna, dont la surprise n'avait pas duré assez pour changer son expression :

_-_Eh... Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus en blond... Tu peux me remontrer la version brune, pour comparer plus attentivement ?

_-_C'est tout ?

_-_Comment çà ? Ah, non, si tu veux parler de ça... rassure_-_toi. Ton expression est toujours aussi impayable.

Après une brève exclamation, Draco prit un masque d'indifférence totale longuement appris. Cela fit taire les éclats de rire de Luna :

_-_Beuh, tu triches, tu n'es plus drôle comme ça...

_-_Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être drôle. Draco avait répondu avec toute la froideur et le mépris dont il était capable.

Luna reparti à rigoler :

_-_Oh, le beau parfait petit Malfoy ! Qu'il est mignon...

_-_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'il te faut, enfin, pour que tu comprennes ! (Draco avait abandonné son « masque ») Je vous ai menti ! « Marc » n'existe pas. Je suis le méchant...

_-_... Luna souriait.

_-_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'il te faut !

_-_Apparemment, tu as été satisfait par ma réaction. J'ai encore toute ma tête.

_-_Tu aurais du au moins me demander pourquoi j'avais joué la comédie ! Ou hurler. Ou être... je ne sais pas, moi, n'être qu'un peu étonnée.

_-_Ben... Oui, j'ai été étonnée.

Draco la regardait sans comprendre.

_-_Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup aimé les livres de bonne tenue mondaine quand j'étais petite. J'ai soigneusement étudié toutes les expressions.

Son visage changea alors : triste, joyeux, faché, dédaigneux, froissé, moqueur sans l'être trop...

_-_Mais mon préféré, c'est sûrement celui_-_là : Luna prit son air réveur qu'elle arborait le plus souvent.

_-_Alors là... Je dois dire que je suis étonné.

_-_Tu sais. Tu ne le montres pas non plus.

Draco sourit.

_-_Tiens. Je n'avais jamais vu un Malfoy faire cette tête là... C'est super craquant !

_-_Mais tu m'énerve, à la fin. Pourquoi tu dis que je suis « craquant ».

_-_Ben... parce que je t'aime ?

_-_Oui, bon, et pourquoi ? Je peux savoir ? Maintenant que tu me connais, je n'ai plus aucun intéret.

_-_Ben... si. Je ne peux pas non plus dire que je te connais, puisque je n'ai pas parlé à Draco très longtemps en six années. Je n'en connais que les masques, l'extérieur. Et en plus, tu as changé, alors... tu vois.

_-_Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que j'ai changé ?

_-_Et bien... Le Draco que tout le monde connaît n'aurait jamais hésité à modifier la mémoire de personne s'il se trouvait embêté, n'est_-_ce pas ? Et puis... Je ne vois plus aussi souvent cet air de « dégoût » face aux « sang de bourbes ».

_-_Tu es trop intelligente.

_-_Tu sais, il parait que c'est un des nombreux défauts de Serdaigle.

_-_Au moins, tu sais aussi t'amuser.

_-_Toi, tu n'as pas l'air, si tu veux, je t'explique comment faire penser aux gens que leur interlocuteur a subi de graves lésions au cerveau.

_-_Non, merci. Puisque tu as compris que j'ai « changé « , tu as sûrement compris ce que ça impliquait.

_-_Ah, oui... Les Autres. Malfoy le sang pur qui prendra la succession de son père... Tu veux garder ta façade pour ça ?

_-_Oui, et aussi à cause d'une autre chose... Draco était mortellement sérieux.

_-_Voldemort ? L'autre débile ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'en fais pour ça ?

_-_SI.

_-_Ah. Bon. Mais tu sais... Tu vas être majeur, tu pourras donc faire tous les choix que tu veux... ou presque. Ton père ne pourra jamais rien faire sans souiller encore plus le nom des Malfoy.

_-_Tu es Vraiment, mais VRAIMENT trop intelligente.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

(1) Petite référence à Astérix Légionnaire.

_-----_oooOOOooo_-----_

_Bon, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté dimanche, et de ne pas avoir prévenu, mais je n'ai pas eut de connection internet jusqu'à auourd'hui... Voilà quand même le chapitre que j'avais écrit._

_Merci à mes trois reviewers._

**stupefix**

"Marc, ce serait pas la m personne que Drago, par pur hasard?"

Mais Qu'est ce qui a put te faire penser une chose pareille ? (Faut il que je réponde, ou n'était-ce qu'un question réthorique ? )  
Merci pour ta review.

**underphoenix**

"ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelle de Neville, pourquoi ? "

PARCE QUE ! (eh zut... mais ya trop de persos dans cette histoire. écoute, je vais voire ce que je peux faire, mais je ne promet rien, d'accord ?)

**satya  
**C'est vraiment chic de bien vouloir attendre et de reviwer. MERCI 


	12. Entrainement2

Chapitre 12 : Entraînement

Le lendemain, Luna agit bizarrement comme à son habitude, et les autres filles de son dortoir abandonnèrent toute idée de nouvelle filature.

Marc fit quand à lui une apparition dans une grande salle vide, et s'apprêta à commencer à diminuer les apparitions du Serpentard en surplus.

Le reste du château était parfaitement paisible et normal. Par paisible, c'est par rapport à l'époque des jumeaux et « normal » autant que pouvait l'être une école de sorcellerie. Ce dernier point était sûrement du au fait que Harry, le « héros » national, étudiait loin d'ici.(1)

Harry était en effet en train d'améliorer sa vitesse d'exécution de sortilèges à un très, très bon rythme. Gugrierrin était dépassé : il n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler avec les humains, qui, à cause de leur durée de vie plus courte, assimilaient plus de choses en moins de temps que les elfes.

Cependant, « motivés » par les progrès de Harry, Ton'Lowass et Kyrvain s'étaient eux aussi améliorés, et combattaient maintenant avec tous les éléments sans complexe. Chaque élément était maîtrisé moyennement, même si des spécialités se détachaient :

Ton'Lowass maîtrisait sans problème le vent, l'eau et la vie (ce qui consistait selon Harry à du jardinage) tandis que Kyrvain était sans conteste le plus fort dans les éléments terre, feu et électricité.

Alors que Harry tournait la page de son livre (Le Voleur de Temps, de Tierry Pratchett), il se sentit de nouveau attaqué, par vingt éclairs à la fois. Il eut un soupir mental en se préparant à rouler pour les éviter quand il s'aperçu d'une chose : il préféra rester sur place.

Gugrierrin regarda Harry qui ne bougeait pas :

__

Mais il est fou ! Il va se faire…Vingt éclairs, c'est beaucoup trop, je n'aurait jamais dû…

Les vingt éclairs touchèrent Harry simultanément. Avec un sourire en coin, il annonça à son maître :

__

Ca picotte !

Puis il leva sa baguette, et, d'un petit mouvement du poignet, détruisit tous ses attaquants. C'est alors que Gugierrin comprit : Harry avait _absorbé _ les attaques.

__

Bravo ! Vous n'avez vraiment plus besoin de subir ces tests.

__

Surtout qu'ils ne seraient plus d'aucune utilité, c'est ça ?

__

Oui, mais vos compétences en absorption d' énergie sont vraiment très intéressantes. Cela vous intéresserait-il de vous y entraîner ?

__

Moi, je veux bien, mais la magie active et personnelle, je n'ai aucune chance.

__

Je sais bien. Mais déjà, si vous parveniez à arriver à contrer les attaques élémentaires sans utiliser trop d'énergie, ce serait vraiment formidable.

Gugrierrin eut une arrière pensée : _Je suis en train de créer des Monstres !_

__

Je veux bien commencer…

__

D'abord, je veux voir comment vous vous en tirez face à vos camarades… Vous êtes tous d'accord ?

__

Très bien… Kyrvain, tu veux que je le batte en premier, ou tu te bats d'abord ?

__

Hmm… Non, je voulais dire… Vous deux, contre lui : à deux contre un.

__

Deux contre un !

Les trois élèves étaient plus qu'étonnés.

__

Mais … Mais je n'ai aucune chance.

__

Mais si, mais si, je veux voir comment vous vous débrouillez. Surtout, souvenez vous que dans les combats de magie, rien n'est gagné d'avance. Ce sera un combat en vingt touches par « équipe ».

Harry se plaça donc face à ses deux adversaires, alors que Gugrierrin allait se placer se le banc de Harry, derrière un bouclier magique.

__

oooOOOooo-----

__

Pff… Les gars ?

__

Oui, Ivan ? Notre « maître » va bien ?

__

Ouais… Et je te signal qu'il n'est pas notre maître !

__

Je sais, je sais, mais tu es sur les nerf, on dirait ! Tu n'aime pas notre Voldie chérie ?

__

La ferme.

__

Ah, la… La reconnaissance se perd. Il t'a pourtant fait l'honneur de te nommer personnellement chef de notre troupe. Tu es clairement son préféré.

__

Je me demande pourquoi… (Le ton du demi vampire était grave)

__

Allons, allons…Ne sois pas si démonstratif, tu vas attirer les convoitises pour ton poste…

Le reste du group éclata de rire à la dernière remarque de Dan Tedan, le « médecin ». Si Joseph Litronch, surnommé « Jo » Avait commencé, ils avaient alternés leurs réplique comme à leur habitude. Ils étaient sans conteste les deux comiques du groupe. Ils étaient aussi la première équipe qui avait réussi le premier test des aurores et qui selon l'avis de tous, faisait plonger leur commandant dans une quasi dépression nerveuse.

__

Pour en revenir à nos affaires, oui, le Seigneur des ténèbres est joyeux. Si joyeux qu'il nous a demandé de tenter un nouveau recrutement musclé.

__

Encore ? Mais il n'obtiendra jamais rien comme ça !

__

C'est l'idée, petite sœur Mira, c'est l'idée…

__

Je te rappelle que je ne suis PAS ta sœur, Cornelius !

__

Oh… Mon pauvre prénom… Même ma famille me rejette à présent. Appelez moi Mentis, s'il vous plait… je souffrirai moins. (Le ton employé par Cornelius, l'occlumens, et celui du mélodrame).

__

Mais arrêtez votre cirque, c'est du sérieux !

__

Oui, oui, mais on commence à savoir y faire, tu sais…

Un, Mentis sonde l'esprit des gens pour savoir si ce n'est pas un test.

Deux, je « regarde » si il y a des objets magiques dangereux

Trois, Thibaut fracasse la porte et Min arrive et jette des sorts partout.

Quatre Ivan fait son petit numéro de Mangemort au cas ou on nous observe.

__

Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, marmonna le demi vampire.

__

Peut-être, mais tu est bon acteur, et puis… Il y a un je ne sais quoi en toi qui…

__

C'est bon, j'ai compris.

__

Cinq, Jo lance une petite illusion pour que les explications se passent clairement.

Six, les aurors arrivent et Procyon, Orpha et Mira les retiennent. Avec vous, bien sûr commandant Sherborne. Et puis aussi avec Jan.

__

Jan ? Et le grade alors ?

__

Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit approprié de donner un grade à quelqu'un qui rigole comme un bossu avec deux personne dont la moyenne d'age mental ne doit pas dépasser les sept ans.

__

Euh… Et quelqu'un s'est il inquiété de si le haut commandement est toujours d'accord avec nos actions ?

Il y eut un frottement dans les rangs.

__

Mais commandant, le comandant, c'est vous …

__

Merci pour cette remarque judicieuse, Cornelius. Malheureusement, le général est toujours d'accord pour nous soutenir et je ne puis qu'approuver votre méthode de combat…

__

Mais qu'allais-je faire dans cette galère !

__

oooOOOooo-----

A peine Gugrierrin avait il donné le signal de départ que Kyrvain lança une boule de feu, alors que Ton'Lowass lançait une dizaine de pieux de glace, comme à leur habitude.

Une multitude de choix s'offrait à Harry, qui choisit une réponse qui ne soit pas trop évidente : d'un petit mouvement de baguette, il ralentit la boule de feu, et d'un autre, il envoya les pic de glace dessus. Il s'en suivit un grand nuage de vapeur qui dissimula un instant Harry aux yeux de ses adversaires.

Lorsque le nuage avait disparu, Kyrvain et Ton'Lowass se rendirent compte que Harry aussi avait disparu. Immédiatement, Kyrvain projeta la faute sur Ton'Lowass :

__

Mais aussi, quelle idée de lancer cette attaque, tu savais bien ce qui allait en résulter !

__

Mais toi aussi… Utiliser le feu contre Harry, il faut être stupide !

__

Je ne te permet pas, mon attaque aurait très bien pu le distraire. La tienne était bien trop faible.

Ton'Lowass souffla avec un air de mépris. C'est alors que Kyrvain leva les mains et lança un éclair vers Harry qui était apparu dans le dos de Ton'Lowass. Immédiatement, ce dernier bloqua l'attaque avec un bouclier d'eau, et contre-attaqua avec un jet d'air comprimé.

Kyrvain, qui ne s'attendait pas à une contre-attaque de son partenaire, se le prit de plein fouet. En se relevant, il parla en même temps que Ton'Lowass :

__

Hé ! Mais pourquoi tu m'attaques ?

Harry, après un court passage dans la zone d'invisibilité qu'il avait crée, transplana derrière Kyrvain. Ton'Lowass, immédiatement, lança un précis jet d'air comprimé, qui fut arrêté par le boucleir de terre que Kyrvain avait dressé. Mais il se prit lui aussi la contre attaque de son partenaire : un éclair qu'il aurait d'habitude bloqué.

Harry frappa d'un coup de poing Kyrvain dans le dos, et activa la rune explosive qu'il avait eut le temps de placer derrière Ton'Lowass.

Harry retransplana dans sa zone d'invisibilité. Ton'Lowass et Kyrvain se regardèrent : ils avaient déjà deux touches chacun, et Harry n'était pas touché, et ils ne savaient pas où il se trouvait. Bref, ils s'étaient fait avoir par leurs réflexes d'entraînement l'un contre l'autre.

Un rapide sort de repérage de magie permit à Ton'Lowass et Kyrvain de retrouver l'endroit où se cachait Harry : un jet d'eau haute pression électrifié fonça vers lui, et s'écrasa contre son bouclier d'invisibilité, en le mettant hors service.

Harry sourit, et fonça à toute allure vers Kyrvain, l'étonnement résultant lui permis de s'approcher sans subir d'attaques. Alors qu'il sautait, Ton'Lowass eut la présence d'esprit de lancer un jet d'air, mais il continua sans rencontrer de résistance, et frappa le plafond : un serpent avait remplacé Harry, et était maintenant sur Kyrvain.

Ton'Lowass fit pousser une liane pour l'enlever, mais cela rajouta une touche à Kyrvain. Le serpent grossi, faisant céder la liane, et après une forme humanoïde floue, fut remplacée par un lion qui se précipita vers Ton'Lowass.

Cette fois si, il se protéga d'un simple bouclier, mais le lion se volatilisa, et Harry donna un coup de pied à Ton'Lowass qui avait été distrait par les illusions plausibles qu'il venait de créer : Harry avait à présent six touches d'avance.

Harry se présenta devant ses camarades : il savait que ces petites ruses n'allaient plus marcher, mais il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait faire : déstabiliser ses adversaire et prendre de l'avance.

__

oooOOOooo-----

La famille que les « mangemorts » devaient « recruter » n'opposa pas de grande résistance, et, pour la cinquième fois depuis leur acceptation chez les aurores, ils faisaient « disparaître » une famille qui allait trouver Dumbledore, sous les conseils du général Kiral. C'était en effet Albus Dumbledore qui se chargeait d'organiser les civils pour aider au mieux à une résistance efficace contre Voldemort, selon un accord tacite avec le chef des aurors, qui n'avait pas jugé utile d'en parler avec le premier ministre.

__

oooOOOooo-----

Harry se tenait maintenant face à ses deux adversaires. Dans un combat pur, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner, et il le savait. Il n'aurait ni la puissance, ni l'habileté nécessaire. Il fallait donc une nouvelle fois ruser. Un idée germa dans son esprit. Mais celle-ci allait lui demander une très grande discrétion pour être efficace.

Il commença donc par la technique dite de la pluie de sortilèges, qui se révèle en fait très efficace contre les ennemis plus faibles ou en sous nombre, ce qui n'était aucunement le cas de Harry.

Les deux elfes levèrent donc chacun un bouclier, puis, après un instant de réflexion, Ton'Lowass indiqua d'un signe de tête à Kyrvain qu'il devait attaquer Harry.

Immédiatement, Harry stoppa son attaque pour se concentrer sur sa défense. Malgré tout, il se fit quand même toucher deux fois. Mais il était content de lui, il avait réalisé une bonne part de ce qu'il voulait faire.

Sachant très bien ce qu'il faisait, il lança le sort « tarentallegra » sur ses jambes. Mais il avait quelque peu modifié le sort. Là, il pouvait contrôler la « tarentelle », ce qui lui permettait de se déplacer à une vitesse faramineuse, et éviter la plus part des sorts adverses. L'inconvénient était que son corps se fatiguait très vite, malgré les entraînements physiques qu'il faisait. Il ne put donc mener la danse qu'approximativement cinq minutes.

C'est alors que Ton'Lowass sentit que quelque chose clochait. Harry n'avait rien réellement fait pour les toucher depuis six minutes, si ce n'est sautiller dans tous les sens autour d'eux, en prenant appui sur le plafond autant que sur le sol. Harry était au sol, et Ton'Lowass vit ce qu'il réalisait à toute allure.

Il lui fallut un petit instant pour comprendre ce que Harry faisait, et l'horreur se dépeignit sur son visage :

__

Kyrvain, il faut que nous sortions d'ic…

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Harry avait tracé la huitième rune de support du sort qu'il allait lancer. Mais, au dernier moment, il vit qu'il avait été découvert. Il se précipita donc à l'intérieur du cube qu'il avait « dessiné », leva ses mains et les rabattit vivement en arc de cercler. Un cube se mit à briller, les entourant tous les trois. Ton'Lowass regarda Harry perplexe.

Tu nous défie dans un combat d'agilité ? Alors que tu es déjà épuisé ? Tu aurais du te contenter de nous enfermer. Nous ne te laisserons pas le temps de désactiver ce cube. Kyrvain, fais attention aux sorts, regarde :

Ton'Lowass jeta une boule de feu derrière lui : elle réapparu derrière Harry, qui l'esquiva, puis fit disparu d'un coté pour réapparaître de l'autre par trois fois, avant que Ton'Lowasss n'arrête le sort.

__

La droite est la gauche, le haut est le bas, devant est derrière. Compris ?

__

Oui.

Harry commença à lancer des sorts dans toutes les directions, imité en cela par Ton'Lowass et Kyrvain. Tous les trois avaient activé un bouclier d'invulnérabilité qui protégeait une bonne partie de leur corps. A l'intérieur d'un cube de six mètres de cotés, les sorts voyageaient totalement aléatoirement, s'entrechoquaient, s'annulaient, fusionnaient…

Harry, Ton'Lowass et Kyrvain commençaient à fatiguer. Harry le remarqua, sachant qu'une augmentation de sortilèges serait « fatale » à n'importe qui d'entre eux. Il changea donc imperceptiblement la nature de son bouclier, qui devint un bouclier miroir. Les sorts plurent sur Harry Ton'Lowass et Kyrvain. Ces deux derniers, surpris par cette apparition, ne purent maintenir leur bouclier, et reçurent de plein fouet une dizaine de sorts. Harry rétablit son bouclier normal, et, peu a peu, tous les sorts disparurent.

Harry désactiva d'un geste le cube. Gugrierrin approchait.

oooOOOooo-----

(1) Les héros ont une fâcheuse tendance à attirer les ennuis, vous ne trouvez pas ?

oooOOOooo-----

****

DESOLE !

Je suis vraiment désolé, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour cette petite escale (ange de un cisme) d'une semaine, mais mon inspiration a eut du mal à s'habituer au campement de temps… Je met donc ce chapitre en espérant continuer au plus vite. Donnez moi vite vos impressions.

oooOOOooo-----

Merci à mes 9 reviewers., et à ma correctrice, Magali, même si elle n'a pas encore travaillé sur ce chapitre.

satya  
Merci. Toujours au rendez vous +

****

nakor Salut!  
Merci ! Tu as l'air d'apprécier… j'en suis ravis. Et les nouveaux lecteurs sont les bienvenus…

****

liligin Désolé, j'ai un peu tardé, je vais faire de mon mieux. Pour la suite.

****

emihawk Apparemment, tu as aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravis !  
« Petit détail que je trouve agacant ta trop de personnage sen ai rendu melant »

Je ne te le fais pas dire… Mais J.K.Rowling a aussi beaucoup de personnages…

« surtout que ta décider que malfoy devienne marc la. » C'était juste pour m'amuser un peu… Ca n'introduit pas vraiment de personnage en plus.

Je continue ! Merci pour la review.

Zabou Merci, on voit que tu n'as pas le temps… Immagine si j'écrivais comme ça ! (en fait, j'en serais bien incapable, mais bon…) N'oublions pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir +

Thealie « Enfin une explication au mystère Ginny. » Oui, ça commence peut être …

Oups, je suis désolé, je sais, j'ai un chapitre de retard, je ferai de mon mieux avec cette chaleur.  
« Je suis surprise par la véritable identité de Marc. » C'était fait pour  
Merci pour tes compliments, à la prochaine.

Harpiotte Merci pour ta review et son commentaire constructif. Mais je ne peux pas non plus parler que de Harry. Merci pour tes compliments qui font chaud au cœur.

****

big apple salut Oui, ça va bien. Je continue… « ca par un pe en free, mai bon... » Pas tant que ça, non ? Je n'ai jamais dis que c'était plosible.

underphoenix « Alors la je suis bluffé! » C'est fait pour. Merci pour le compliment. J'ai un peu tardé pour la suite, désolé. Et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour Neville.

Au fait, ce retard n'est aucunement lié à une quelconque forme de chantage .


	13. Absorption et nouveaux alliés

Chapitre 13 : Absorption et nouveaux alliés

Après que Gugrierrin eut expliqué par le menu les erreurs de chacun :

-Mésentente des elfes.

-Mauvaise coordination de elfes.

-Dangerosité des actions de Harry, pour lui et pour les autres.

-Manque d'innovation des elfes qui étaient restés basés sur de la magie élémentaire ;

Gugrierrin expliqua comment ils allaient maintenant travailler : chacun à son tour allait attaquer Harry avec les éléments qu'ils connaissaient.

Il fit un petit test du feu sur Harry, mais celui-ci l'absorbait totalement, même se cela lui demandait un dixième de sa magie nominale, et qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir cette énergie plus d'une minute, ce qui était déjà un bon exploit.

Les résultats de Harry concernant l'absorption des éclairs était cependant nettement moindre. En effet, absorber quatre vingt pour cent de l'énergie reçue lui demandait un cinquième de son énergie, et il se fatiguait donc très vite.

Voyant cela, pour alterner avec la lecture détente, Harry demanda à Gugrierrin un livre des sortilèges sorciers existant. Il n'aurait en théorie aucun problème à les lancer, puisqu'il commençait à bien connaître sa magie, et cela lui permettrait de plus un choix de sort plus étendu quand il en aurait besoin. Après tout, il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Encore huit mois et demi… Il avait d'autant plus le temps que Voldemort, accaparé par la construction de son armée n'allait pas trop lancer d'attaques. Ce fait était d'ailleurs confirmer par le fait que sa cicatrice ne « s'agitait » pas trop.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Après avoir travaillé dessus pendant une bonne semaine, son futur trône était enfin prêt. Tout les sorts qu'il y avait intégré fonctionnaient, et, le plus important, il était prêt à recevoir l'équivalent énergétique de milles âmes moyennes pour accomplir le rituel. Il fallait vérifier quelque chose cependant…

Severus Rogue sentit la marque le brûler. Il renvoya l'élève qu'il gardait en retenue, qui était bien content de partir plus tôt, malgré le fait que s'entendre critiqué par le professeur de potion n'était jamais agréable.

Après une petit appel chez Dumbledore, Severus sortit du château en direction de son point de ralliement habituel. De là, il n'avait qu'un porto loin prendre pour arriver devant son maître. Ces mesures de sécurité n'étaient pas une marque de soupons, mais la procédure habituelle, surtout pour un agent double.

Avant de prendre son porto loin, Severus Rogue sortit de sa poche une petite fiole bleue, grimaçant d'avance aux effets que cela allait avoir.

Une fois arrivée devant son maître, il se prosterna avec joie à ses pied.

-Relève toi, Severus. Je voulais de demander quelques renseignements… Saurais tu combien d'élèves sont actuellement scolarisés à Poudlard ?

-Oui, mon Maître. Ils sont 124.

-Et parmi eux, combien ont des chances de me rejoindre ?

-Un vingtaine mon maître, hélas, ce vieux fou arrive à en détourner beaucoup.

-Ce n'est pas si grave, Severus… Oh, non… pas si grave… Il y a toujours deux centaines d'elfes de maison, non ?

-Ce doit être à peu près cela. Et il y a aussi une vingtaine de Professeurs.

-Bien, bien…

__

Cela me fait donc déjà 324 âmes…Sans compter les aurores qu'il allait attirer. Disons, 400 âmes, toutes d'êtres magiques. J'obtiens donc une puissance de 800 âmes… Parfait. J'aurais minimum deux cent sorciers à mes ordres. Une centaine pourra bien mourir durant la bataille…

-Merci Severus. Mais, pourrais-je avoir des précisions quand aux futurs mangemorts ?

-J'ai tout d'abord de grands espoirs en Draco Malfoy, qui semble prendre son destin très à cœur. Il y a bien sûr aussi tous les fils des autres mangemorts. Goyle et Crabbe ne poseront aucun problème. Si ce n'est que leur bêtise égale leur force musculaire.

-Ce n'est rien. Je leur trouverai une place de choix dans mon futur empire. Severus. Rentrer vite à Poudlard. Et…il n'est pas nécessaire que Dumbledore sache à propos de ces questions, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr mon maître. Puisque vous le désirez ainsi…

Voldemort lança un petit sondage mental en direction de son serviteur, et ce qu'il réussi à percevoir le combla de joie. Son serviteur lui était parfaitement fidèle, et apparemment près à le suivre jusqu'à dans la mort.

Severus Rogue rentra directement dans ses quartiers à Poudlard, et s'assit à son bureau, content que son maître le soit. Mais ce contentement s'estompait peu à peu. Une boule naissait au creux de son estomac… Et la potion cessa de faire effet. Severus Rogue redevint celui qu'il était auparavant :

-Oh non…

Catastrophé par sa rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres, il fila dans le bureau du directeur.

-Du thé, Severus ?

-Non, merci.

-Ah, A en juger au ton de votre voix l'heure est grave…

-Oui. Voldemort a des vues sur Poudlard. Il m'a convoqué pour savoir nos effectifs.

-Et ?

-Il a paru content que seuls vingt élèves sur trois cent allaient peut-être aller de son côté.

-Ah. En effet, c'est assez troublant. Et, je suppose que vous avez compris comme moi ce qu'il compte faire.

-Il va massacrer Poudlard.

-Non, non… Allons, vous êtes encore sous le choc, mais rassurez vous, il ne va pas massacrer Poudlard. Il veut juste sacrifier tous les habitants de Poudlard.

-C'est ce que…

Dumbledore sourit.

-Ayez donc un peu confiance, même si cela peut être parfois un peu difficile.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Le froid approchait, mais cela ne gênait pas Voldemort. Il se tenait sur son balai au large de la pointe nord de l'écosse, en essayant de repérer une quelconque surabondance de magie. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il quadrillait le territoire, mais il n'avait toujours rien. Ce rien commençait à le désappointer, et s'il y avait une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'est être désappointé.

Alors qu'il songeait à arrêter puisque le jour n'allait pas tarder à tomber, il sentit un puissant sortilège à l'action. Un sortilège de repousse moldus, accompagné d'un sortilège d'incartabilité. Si ce qu'il pensait se révélait exact, il aurait des alliers de choix très bientôt.

Il marqua sur la carte qu'il avait apporté la limite extérieure du sort d'incartabilité. Les aurores et le ministère n'avait toujours pas compris l'inutilité d'un tel sort, puisqu'il était localisé. Dans son cas, Voldmort n'avait plus qu'une zone de 1600 kilomètres carrés à explorer… Matérialisée à présent par un cercle sur sa carte, au Nord-Ouest de la pointe de l'écosse. Et l'île qu'il cherchait ne devait pas être si petite…

-----oooOOOooo-----

A Poudlard, Neville revoyait se cours de potions de la journée. Il comprenait bien mieux seul que face au professeur Rogue qui le terrorisait. Son acharnement au travail était proche de celui des Poufsouffles (1), mais cela était du au fait que les potions étaient un domaine indispensable pour devenir médicomage, ce qui lui paraissait un très bon chemin. Très dur aussi, mais il n'avait pas peur, et avait maintenant confiance en lui.

Hermione et Ron, eux, travaillaient un peu plus loin, lorsqu'ils ne laissaient pas leurs pensées vagabonder vers Harry : _Que faisait-il ? Est-ce qu'ils le reconnaîtraient lorsqu'il reviendrait ? Etait il à présent beaucoup plus fort ? Qu'avait il bien pu apprendre en un an et trois mois qui lui donne un espoir de battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?…_

Ginny travaillait aussi, mais moins que les septièmes années, puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'examen si important à la fin de l'année.

Elle avait eut haut la main ses buses en runes, sortilèges et métamorphose. Elle avait donc pris une nouvelle spécialité qui l'intéressait : l'enchantement. Au dire de tous, elle était remarquablement doué à ce sujet, ainsi qu'en métamorphose.

Ses buses de potion étaient aussi remarquables, mais les potions l'intéressaient moins. Cela ne voulait pas dire bien sûr qu'elle ne les travaillait pas. Elle était juste moins enthousiaste que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enchanter un objet.

Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient repris. Leur nouvelle équipe n'avait pas gagné l'en passé, laissant la victoire aux Serdaigles. Mais cette année, ils avaient maintenant l'expérience qui leur manquait, et ils se promettaient tous de gagner.

-----oooOOOooo-----

A bout de quelques minutes de vol dans la zone incartable, Voldemort finit par distinguer un île. Deux grandes maisons en ruine s'y dressaient, mais pas un seul être ne semblait habiter ces lieux.

Avec un sourire sinistre, il se posa. C'était presque trop facile. Il avait prévu que perdre trois mois pour obtenir un pacte était encore favorable pour lui.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit jaillir un siège en pierre du sol. Il attendrait dans sa clairière. Ses futurs alliés allaient sûrement se montrer assez vite.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Gugrierrin était à la fois étonné et un peu soulagé. Harry ne semblait pas faire de quelconque progrès en absorption d'énergie. Il absorbait toujours autant le feu et les éclairs, mais il ne s'améliorait pas. L'énergie mécanique lui était aussi inaccessible, et un coup restait toujours un coup. Il en était soulagé, car il semblait pour la première fois que son élève avait des limites.

Harry s'obstinait, bien sûr, mais commençait à comprendre que ce serait vain. Après deux semaines d'entraînement, il arrivait mieux à comprendre le processus qui l'amenait à absorber l'énergie, mais il n'avait fait aucun autre progrès. Il ne voyait pas non plus comment en faire d'autre. C'est pourquoi il arrêta vite ces exercices infructueux.

Ton'Lowass et Kyrvain continuaient de s'améliorer dans chacun des éléments, et Harry apprenait des nouveaux sorts.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Voldemort n'attendit pas longtemps. Au bout de dix minutes un buisson bougea, puis une créature au corps bas, couvert d'une épaisse toison de poils roux, tout comme ses cinq pattes qui se terminent chacune par un pied bot.

Volddemort était bien sur Drear-la-Lugubre. Un autre quintaped suivait le premier. Ils furent en tout cinq à s'approcher circonspectueusement du seigneur des ténèbres. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de chasser des proies immobiles, assises tranquillement et semblant les attendre.

Le plus téméraire des cinq sauta vers Voldemort selon une parabole qui devait en toute logique l'amener sur le visage de celui-ci. Mais il s'écrasa en route sur un mur invisible, et tomba à terre.

Les autres quintapeds commencèrent à s'agiter. La situation ne leur paraissait pas su tout normale. Soudain, une voix apparut dans leurs esprits. Des pensées qui leur rappelait une ancienne légende…

__

Héritier du clan Macon. Je viens vous proposer une alliance qui vous sera autant profitable qu'à moi. Menez moi à votre chef.

Voldemort se leva. Les quintaped sentirent qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment en positionne force, et préférèrent obtempérer, puisque ce que demandait leur proie se trouvait être ce qu'il voulaient eux aussi : aller au milieu du camp principal, là où ils seraient enfin en meilleure posture.

Au bout d'une demie heure de marche, Voldemort était entouré de vingt créature. Deux minutes plus tard, il arrivait dans une grande clairière rempliée monstres roux. L'un deux, cependant, se tenait devant lui, il ressortait de la foule car certains de ses poils étaient blanc. Il devait être l'un des quintaped les plus âgés.

Trois quintaped se jetèrent alors sur Voldemort avec l'intention visible de le mettre à leur menu. Ils heurtèrent le même mur invisible, et retombèrent, mais à une différence près : ils ne se relevèrent pas, ni ne firent plus aucun mouvement. Voldemort avait cessé de jouer. Il montrait à présent sa puissance.

Sans faire attention aux quintaped qui retiraient les leurs du centre de la scène, Voldemort engagea un dialogue pensé avec le chef :

__

-Es-tu bien le chef du nombreux clan des Macon ?

-C'est bien moi. Que veux tu, humain.

-Vous proposer un marcher. N'étiez vous pas vous aussi « humain » jadis ?

-C'est ce que disent certaines légendes. Mais nous aimons notre forme présente, nous sommes plus forts ainsi.

- Permettez moi d'en douter… Je pourrais vous offrir bien plus que ce que vous possédez actuellement. Je pourrais vous offrir la magie.

-La magie… Les légendes racontent aussi que c'est elle qui nous a fait devenir ce que nous sommes. Mais qu'est-ce donc ?

-Vous l'avez vue à l'œuvre. C'est grâce à cette énergie que j'ai terrassé trois d'entre vous pour me protéger.

-Mmm… Cette énergie me paraît assez puissante lorsqu'elle est bien utilisée. Mais la légende disait aussi qu'aucun membre du clan ne possédait de tels pouvoirs.

-Les choses ont changé, et je puis à présent vous l'offrir, si vous désirez un pacte.

-Maintenant ? Vous nous l'offririez ?

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous l'offrir à tous d'un coup. Mais je peux l'offrir à l'un d'entre vous en gage de bonne foi (2).

-Ce sera moi. Mon temps est de toute façon bientôt compté. Je suis trop vieux pour être utile à mon clan, et mon fils me dévorera bientôt, sûrement.

-Bien. Voici ce que vous allez devoir faire. Je vais poser un cube brillant sur le sol. Avancez à l'intérieur, et aspirez. Vous sentirez une puissance pénétrer en vous. Je vous prévient cependant que cela risque d'être douloureux, très douloureux.

-Allons y.

Voldemort posa un cube brillant sur le sol qui s'agrandit jusqu'à pouvoir contenir un quintaped entier. Le seigneur des ténèbres eut une dernière pensée pour la recrue étrangère et imbécile qu'il avait tuée deux jours auparavant pour lui ravir son énergie. Il n'aurait jamais du oser lui tenir tête…

-----oooOOOooo-----

(1) Si je puis me permettre une remarque : VIVE POUFSOUFFLE !

(2) C'est de la parlotte, tout ça… Vous feriez confiance à un gars aussi louche vous offrant des pouvoirs gratuitement en « gage de bonne foi , vous ?

-----oooOOOooo-----

Merci à tous mes reviewers. Je poste un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, parce que je part en week end. J'epère que vous appréciez ce que j'écris.

****

christophe kikou

Pour le comme tout le monde, il est vrai que je n'ai pas eut de review me demandant d'arreter. Quelques unes étaient un peu critiques, mais c'sst tout

Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, je continue.

Alors, maintenant. Pour écrire une fic, c'est assez simple. Tu prends une feuille et un crayon, ou, comme moi, un clavier et un ordi, et tu écris ce qui te passes pas la tête. Ensuite, si tu veux publier sur fanfiction, ou juste t'inscrire, (publier n'est pas obligatoire) Tu vas sur le site (la, je pense que tu sais comment faire ) Puis , eh haut à droite, il y a « Register » : tu cliques dessus. Si tu es bon en anglais, tu lis le règlement, sinon, tu l'acceptes (il n'y a rien de choquant, il faut juste respecter les règles habituelles)

Donc, tu cliques « agree » puis tu remplis le formulaire. Il faut une adresse, mais je suppose que tu en as une

Voilà, préviens moi quand tu auras publié, si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésites pas !

Thealie Harry est vraiment fort. Oui, et c'est pour ça que Gugrierrin s'inquiète. Ce n'est plus humain. Ses élèves sont de vrais monstres. (et je signal que la force pure ne sert strictement à rien) Merci de m'avoir reviewer.

****

Loïk  
Salut,  
Merci pour ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. (arrgh, je suis touché !)

« Mais, quand est ce que Harry reviendra à Poudlard voir ses amis ? » Plus tard, plus tard… (dans huit mois )  
« Les entrainements deviennent lassant à force bien qu'ils nous font découvrirent les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Harry progressivement. » Je suis d'accord, mais je ne peut tout de même pas sauter huit mois comme ça, non ?  
+

Zabou la Voilaeuh!  
Merci de dire ce que tu penses, mais certains aiment les aurores, alors je crois qu'ils vont rester, mais ce ne sont pas les héros de l'histoire non plus

potter-68

Mais oui, ce pseudo me dis bien quelque chose

Pour la flemme, je suis vraiment mal placé pour te faire la morale. Dommage. Enfin, merci d'avoir pensé à moi, et à la prochaine !

****

flapoune coucou...  
Merci ! Oh, non ! Tu me déteste ! Snif !

Pour Gugrierrin, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de mettre les commentaires en forme. Désolé !

Pour Malfoy, c'est assez simple. Il a voulu se faire des vacances dans le train pour échapper aux Serpentard, et il s'est déguisé. Manque de bol quelque'un est arrivé

« mais il peut pas aller 2 fois en cours? » Non, mais ce n'est pas très important. Personne n'a d'intérêt à perdre son temps à faire une enquête approfondie sur quelque'un qui n'existe pas. Et puis, si on y pense, il peut juste avoir des options différentes…  
Bonnes vacances, et à plus.

ange de un cisme  
Ah, les déménagements… Bon courage !

Pour les scènes de combat, je m'efforce de ne pas faire des combats de puissance trop lassants, comme dans certains mangas…Et j'espère être compréhensible

Et, je n'appellerait pas les aurores une « élite » vus où ils ont été recrutés, mais bon  
A dimanche prochain, j'espère je te plain, passes de bonnes vacances.

bye bye  
Pas grave pour le passage à blanc  
+

underphoenix Merci beaucoup(le manque de mots peut être un compliments parfois )

****

big apple salut, oui ça va bien, et toi?  
Je continue, ne t'inquiètes pas. Pour les moments free, il est vrai que mes persos décident des trucs bizarres parfois.  
salut

satya

Merci. Comme tu l'as vu, la suite est venue plus vite que prévu

a+


	14. Huit mois plus tard

Chapitre 14 : Huit mois plus tard (1)

Harry se prit la tête à deux mains, lâchant la fourchette qu'il tenait, et il vit qu'une fantastique armée avançait sur Poudlard. Cent centuries de soldats en uniformes blancs marchaient au pas, entourées d'un cordon d'hommes en cape noire. Ensuite trois silhouettes géantes surplombaient cette force d'attaque. Puis le plus terrible venait. Une vingtaine de serpents de dix mètres de long entourait un trône sombre qui glissait sur le sol. Au dessus planaient des silhouettes noires déchirées de flammes, enfin, une arrière  
garde d'effroi était composée de tout ce que le monde comportait de détraqueurs. Un millier de formes rousses attendaient avec impatience le festin que leur allié leur avait promis.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dumbledore attendait avec inquiétude l'arrivée de son ennemi. Il avait été contacté quelques heures auparavant.

-Albus ? Vous allez subir une attaque dans quelques heures. Cinq tout au plus. Mais je ne peux pas arriver tout de suite... Tenez bon. Dans cinq jours, regardez à l'ouest.

Cela lui avait donné à penser : Albus... Apparemment, il m'a pardonné... Ouf. C'est un grand soulagement... Mais il ne m'a pas dit quelle force nous attaquait, ni d'où... enfin, Poudlard pourra se défendre. Mais Harry ne paraissait pas sûr. Mieux vaut demander le plus d'aide possible.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Le général en chef des aurors était embêté. Dumbledore venait de lui demander de sonner l'alerte générale : une attaque sur Poudlard. La théorie prévoyait ce cas là, même si la pratique n'avait jamais aboutit à un pareil état de guerre. De plus, aucune source réputée « sûre » n'avait confirmée ce fait, et il ne pouvait pas non plus envoyer tous les aurors comme ça. En même temps, si l'attaque était imminente, il devait réagir vite. Très vite même, car Poudlard avait un avantage et un inconvénient : nul ne pouvait y transplaner.

Kiral n'avait qu'une équipe en marge du gouvernement qu'il pouvait envoyer où bon lui semblerait. Il activa le collier correspondant au comandant  
Sherborne.

-Les gars, on doit y aller, maintenant !

Une partie du cordon d'homme en noir disparut. Laissant Voldemort très surpris, et très en colère, promettant de se venger. Il n'avait pas été assez attentif et Potter avait réussi à percer ses pensées. L'alerte avait été donnée, et, pire que tout, ses meilleures recrues s'avéraient être des traîtres. Et il ne supportait pas avoir été bluffé un an durant.

Les aurors, à peine arrivés au quartier général, se virent envoyés à Poudlard, pour sa protection. En plus, l'équipe de renfort avait été mobilisée. Cela faisait une trentaine d'aurors, malgré les précisions de l'équipe de Sherborne sur les forces des Ténèbres. Cette équipe se sentait très mal. Ils étaient en claire infériorité, et ils ne pourraient pas avoir assez de renfort. Même si tous les aurors venaient, à l'extérieur de Poudlard, ce serait un massacre pur et simple.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ti'Fall vit arriver un Harry assez pressé. Il sut ce qui c'était passé :  
Harry avait découvert son pouvoir caché et une très bonne raison pour devoir s'en servir.

-Maître ?  
-NON !  
-Pardon. Ti'Fall, j'ai besoin d'aide.  
-Je m'en doute. Quelle est la raison pour que tu veuilles que je t'apprenne cela ?  
-Voldemort à levé une armée de dix mille squelettes.  
-Dix milles ? (Ti'Fall paraissait catastrophé.) Tu aurais en effet besoin de la nécromancie pour t'aider, mais tu ne pourras jamais l'apprendre à temps.  
-J'ai cinq jours.  
-Alors ça va être juste. Que sais tu des squelettes ?  
-D'après les souvenirs de Voldemort, ils sont invulnérables à toute magie.  
-C'est vrai, seules les attaques physiques peuvent avoir un quelconque effet. Mais tu n'auras jamais le pouvoir de contrer tant de squelettes. Tu pourras apprendre à en lever un, c'est tout. Sans compter qu'il faut que tu en trouves un.  
-Il n'y a pas de limite à la taille du squelette, non ?

Alors, le visage de Ti'Fall s'éclaira, et le vieil elfe sourit.

-Très bien, mettons nous vite au travail, viens par là, j'ai déjà tout préparé pour un moment comme ça. Tous les squelettes se ressemblent… Tu commenceras par un squelette humain. Le classique, quoi. Pendant que tu t'entraîneras, je chercherai un squelette qui te convienne. Voici les bases.

Le vieil elfe donna un parchemin à Harry, qui se pencha sur la première formule, et sa description.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Dumbledore grimaça un peu devant les effectifs réduit des aurors envoyés par le ministère. Il convoqua donc tous les élèves dans la cour intérieure du château. Il lancerait un premier sort qui ralentirait forcément Voldemort, mais qui le fatiguerait beaucoup, il allait ensuite laisser les elfes faire un bouclier… Cela allait devoir suffire. Ou du moins, retenir Voldemort assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse avoir le temps de se reposer.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit venir une trentaine de tables dans la cour intérieure, et les métamorphosa en quelque chose que les élèves d'origine moldue reconnurent tout de suite : une catapulte géante.

Rangeant sa baguette, Dumbledore commença une invocation, bougeant ses mains devant lui comme aucun autre sorcier n'était connu pour savoir le faire.  
Une petite boule violette apparu dans la cuillère de la catapulte.

Dumbledore chancela un moment, puis se reprit : Il expliqua à tous les élèves qu'ils allaient être attaqués, et qu'il leur demandait une première participation : lancer tous les sorts mineurs sur la boule qu'il venait de  
faire. Ensuite, il les prévint que les élèves de six et septième année voulant participer à la défense du château pourraient le faire en cas d'extrême urgence. Les autres allaient devoir rester dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, et n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte.

L'énergie qu'il dégageait en parlant disparut, et il sembla plus fatigué que jamais. Il demanda aux professeurs présents d'encadrer les élèves avant de les raccompagner dans leurs dortoirs, puis il se dirigea vers le château, pour organiser le reste de la défense.

Quatre heures plus tard, les professeurs réveillèrent Dumbledore. L'armée de Voldemort était visible au loin. Dumbledore descendit voir la catapulte.  
La petite balle violette faisait maintenant cinq mètres de diamètre. Le directeur eut un petit sourire, et regarda par magie en direction de l'armée de Voldemort.

La présence d'une telle force le surprit un instant, puis il visa les mangemorts, et actionna la catapulte.  
Immédiatement après que le projectile ait quitté Poudlard, un bouclier se déploya, et engloba le château ainsi qu'un bord du lac.

Les mangemorts ne s'attendaient pas à une contre attaque aussi rapide,  
c'est pourquoi il n'y en eut qu'une dizaine pour lancer des « rejectio », qui n'eurent pour effet que de faire grandir l'énorme boule magique.

Celle-ci s'écrasa sur l'armée de Voldemort, mais aucun effet apparent ne se passa. Alors, Voldemort comprit.

Il sortit sa baguette, et la pointa en direction du bouclier de Poudlard :  
-Avada Kedavra.

Un bouquet de fleurs sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Rageusement, il ordonna alors à ses mangemorts de jeter des sorts jusqu'à ce que leurs baguettes leur répondent parfaitement.

Les sorts que jetèrent cet après midi là les mangemorts furent tous les sorts produits par les élèves et habitants du château.

L'armée de Voldemort était à présent arrêtée par un mur invisible, et Voldemort, bien que sachant très bien que ses squelettes pouvaient traverser le bouclier magique, ne les envoya pas sans la protection magique qu'offrait ses mangemorts.

Il ordonna donc une pose durant la nuit. Il perdait du temps, et n'aimait pas cela, mais ses mangemorts auraient besoin de toute leur puissance magique qu'ils avaient perdue durant l'après midi.

Au réveil, les armées de Voldemort entouraient Poudlard. Mais elles étaient toujours bloquées par le bouclier maintenu par les elfes de maison.  
Après une petite évaluation de la puissance du bouclier, Voldemort en vint vite à la conclusion qu'il lui faudrait énormément de puissance pour l'abattre. Il commença donc une petite invocation.  
Devant lui se dressait maintenant un pentagrame violet.

Le pentacle violet faisait approximativement un mètre de large, et les mangemorts commencèrent à l'attaquer avec tous les sorts de destruction qu'ils connaissaient, ce qui voulait dire un nombre certain.

Voldemort ne semblait pourtant pas satisfait par la puissance accumulée, et il demanda à ses mangemorts de se relayer quarante huit heures durant avant  
d'être satisfait.

Durant ces quarante huit heures, à Poudlard, les aurors avaient été désignés meilleurs cuisiniers. Car les elfes, occupés à maintenir le bouclier, ne pouvaient préparer les repas comme à leur habitude. Les Professeurs, quant à eux, n'avaient pas reçu d'aussi bons résultats car si les poisons n'ont aucun secret pour vous, de même que leurs contre poisons, il n'est pas forcement logique que vous sachiez faire la cuisine correctement. Si vous savez faire faire des ballets aux ananas, il faut aussi savoir les préparer. Quand à métamorphoser les pierres en pains... Le goût n'est pas souvent au rendez-vous.

Les aurors, quant à eux, sont souvent envoyés dans des missions où la survie sans cuisiniers est nécessaire. Leur cuisine, sans être du grand art, nourrissait donc convenablement les occupants du château.

Ainsi donc, après deux jours de charge, Voldemort était content de la puissance qu'il avait accumulée. Une puissance suffisante pour terrasser le bouclier qui osait se dresser devant lui. Une puissance telle qu'il lui fallait toute sa magie et compréhension du sortilège pour la maîtriser. Mais, il réussit, et un sort d'une éblouissante lumière violette frappa le dôme invisible qui protégeait Poudlard, le faisant résonner en sol dièse.  
Cependant, le Seigneur des ténèbres avait négligé quelques petites choses. Tout d'abord, faire se rencontrer de si grandes quantités de magies peut s'avérer un coup de poker. Ensuite, les elfes sont très bons en bouclier, et surtout, très déterminés à protéger Poudlard.

C'est ainsi que, alors que les habitants du château se bouchaient les oreilles, Cent elfes gisaient inconscient sur le sol des cuisines de Poudlard, lieu où ils pouvaient au mieux se concentrer sur leur magie.

Mais, à l'extérieur, Voldemort enrageait. Son sort avait apparemment réussi à battre les elfes, mais le bouclier avait résisté. Ou plutôt, la magie du bouclier s'était cristallisée sous la pression de son sortilège. Le problème qui se dressait maintenant devant lui était un dôme blanc bleuté, tout aussi solide que le bouclier précédent.

Il lança donc rageusement encore une fois l'incantation permettant de créer  
le pentagrame collecteur d'énergie, et ordonna à ses serviteurs de l'attaquer. Pas un n'émit la moindre remarque, et tous sentaient qu'il valait mieux se taire, tout juste parler pour jeter les sorts commandés. Le Maître était dans un tel état de fureur qu'il n'accepterait sûrement pas une simple remarque, ni même une simple parole qu'il pourrait prendre pour une remarque.

Après deux nouveaux jours de charge, le sort était prêt. Cette fois ci, le globe ne résista pas, et il vola en éclat, une pluie de cristaux retombants  
sur Poudlard.

Dans le château, tous les élèves entendirent l'appel de leur directeur : pour ceux qui le souhaitaient, le moment était venu de défendre le château.

Une vingtaine d'élèves se portèrent volontaires, et rejoignirent les professeurs et les aurors sur les remparts.  
Il y avait donc maintenant une soixantaine de défenseurs… Rien qui ne puisse durer pendant bien longtemps. Mais Voldemort ne semblait pas redouter quoi que ce soit. Il prenait son temps…  
Il commença par envoyer les détraqueurs, contre qui la quarantaine de patronus produits était bien insuffisante. Le moral des troupes de Poudlard  
chutait donc horriblement.

Rogue, aux côtés de Draco, craignait aussi à tout moment que sa trahison se révèle, et qu'il attaque le directeur dans le dos. De son côté, l'élève pensait strictement la même chose de son professeur.

Après une heure éprouvante, les détraqueurs se replièrent, et Voldemort envoya une partie de son armée contourner Poudlard : les trois géants et la horde de quintapeds allaient prendre Poudlard en étau.  
Les aurors de renfort durent aller protéger le côté nord, alors que le directeur, les élèves, et les professeurs restaient au sud, face au gros de l'armée de Voldemort(2).

La pluie de sortilège des défenseurs ne pouvait pas durer bien longtemps, et c'était ce que Voldemort voulait : épuiser les défenseurs pour ne mener qu'un seul et unique carnage. Le soir tombait… Il attendrait le matin pour la curée. En attendant, les détraqueurs allaient pouvoir continuer leur travail de sape durant la nuit.  
Aucune résistance ne serait alors là au matin, et même Harry, qui devait s'être réfugié dans les murailles du château, tomberait devant lui.

La nuit passée sur le château fut horrible, les patronus des professeurs ne suffisant pas totalement face aux trois cent détraqueurs. Alors que le soleil se levait, ceux ci se retirèrent, pour laisser la place à leur maître. L'armée de Voldemort se mit en branle.  
Voyant les premières lueurs de l'aube, Dumbledore sourit : il avait gagné.  
Cinq jours avaient passés. Cinq jours horribles. Il fallait maintenant compter sur Harry…

Le directeur se dressa fièrement sur les remparts, et regarda à l'ouest.  
Au dessus de la forêt interdite s'élevait un nuage de plus en plus sombre et de plus en plus gros. Eclairé par le levé de soleil, la lumière était une lumière d'apocalypse. Dans un roulement de tonnerre, le nuage se déchira, laissant apparaître un cavalier.

Le seigneur des ténèbres regardait aussi ce spectacle, et fut tout aussi surpris que le directeur par le cavalier. Monté sur un cheval blanc qui galopait dans les airs, une silhouette anthropomorphe était habillée d'une cape sombre qui flottait, malgré l'absence de toute brise.

Alors qu'elle était à mis chemin, et que Voldemort pouvait commencer à deviner deux lueurs d'un bleu intense sous la capuche, un bras saisit quelque chose dans son dos, et le monta en un éclair.

Le cavalier avait survolé l'armée de Voldemort pour se positionner en face de leurs chefs. Celui-ci pouvait à présent voir le sourire de la Mort. Dans un ultime espoir, il parvint à bégayer une phrase :

-Qui… Qui êtes vous ?  
La mâchoire osseuse bougea, donna la réponse d'une voix d'outre tombe, chaque lettre pesant plus que la normale :  
-TON PIRE CAUCHEMAR.

La faux, dont la lame était bleutée, s'abaissa vers la tête de Voldemort, dont la face avait prit une expression de terreur absolue.

-----oooOOOooo-----

(1) Oui, l'entraînement commençait à bien faire, alors je passe tout de suite à la fin… D'autant plus que j'ai déjà lu (et apprécié) le tome 6  
(2) Le gros étant constitué de Voldemort, même s'il est maigre.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Merci à tous mes reviewers.

****

magali Tiens, Bonjours, voici ma correctrice ! Ah, mais oui, cela fait maintenant une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit…. Fichus concours. Bon, je me remet tout de suite au boulot.

Thealie « Ca devient lassant tous ces entrainement, non ? » Ouaip. C'est pour ça que j'ai passé 8 mois.  
Merci pour ta review.  
A+

Raffi Oh, soit un peu plus poli. Ce n'est pas grave si tu as oublié quelques chapitre. En tout cas, merci du compliment.  
Donc, merci pour ces 76 reviews.  
En effet, cette idée de multireviews n'est pas si mal. Merci beaucoup.

****

Harry plotteur Merci pour ton compliment.

Pour les personnes qui parlent, c'est mon plus grand défaut… ! Voici la suite, après une trop grande pause.

LoiK Salut, Si tu veux connaître toutes les fictions d'un auteur, il faut aller voir sa page, en cliquant sur son nom. Mais je n'ai écrit que deux fics, et un premier essai minable.  
Merci pour tes compliments.

underphoenix Bon, d'accord, je suis peut être un peu en retard… Désolé !


	15. c'est presque trop facile

Chapitre 15 : C'est presque trop facile.

L'illusion de la représentation anthropomorphique de la mort s'effaça alors que la lame de la faux était passée à travers le cou de Voldemort. Au même moment, un rire retentit à l'orée de la forêt interdite :

-PPFFFFFfff …. HHHAhhahhahahahahah !

-Non mais regardez moi cette tête !

-Impayable, tout bonnement impayable.

Trois personnes ricanaient comme des bossus au sujet de ce qui était le sorcier le plus terrifiant au monde.

-Marauds vils Cracmols, Sang de bourbe et Impurs !

-Ah, enchanté, et moi Harry James Potter, et mes amis : Ton'Lowass et Kyrvain. Euh… c'est pas tout ça les présentations, mais… Il y a une fête ici ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été invité ?

La voix de Harry s'entendait jusqu'à Poudlard, où le directeur se tenait tant bien que mal sur les remparts, la larme à l'oeil, plié en deux et se tenant les côtes. Voldemort, lui, bouillait de rage, et semblait prêt à éclater. Harry, imperturbable, continuait à s'expliquer :

-Et puis… je venais passer mes exams, moi… Au fait, tu sais s'ils sont toujours à l'ordre du jour… Oh, mais j'y pense, vous êtes plus âgé que moi, peut-être voudriez vous que je vous vouvoie, Monsieur Marovilcracmolsandebourbéimpur…. Mais je pensais que vous vous appeliez Monsieur Jedusort…

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! (Voldemort avait finalement éclaté)

-Bon, bon, comme tu veux Tom Elvis…

Alors que Dumbledore repartait dans un autre éclat de rire, les défenseurs de la veille le rejoignaient :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est la lutte finale ? C'est ça ?

-Non, je ne crois pas… Attendez, il y a quelqu'un, là bas…

Tarazed Taré montra du doigt Harry et ses amis et demanda à ses partenaires :

-C'est quoi ce qu'il y à la bas ?

-Trois personnes. Deux grandes et une plus petite.

-Trois ? Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Je n'ai jamais vu ça !

Voyant qu'on se moquait de lui, Voldemort n'y tint plus :

-Vingtième centurie ! Étripez le !

-Ah… euh, tu permets un instant ? Ton'Lowass ? Kyrvain ? Cela vous gênerait-il d'aller de l'autre côté de Poudlard ? Je crois qu'il y a aussi un truc…

Ses amis obtempérèrent, voyant que Harry voulait encore s'amuser un peu.

-Oui, excuse moi ? Ah, oui, les skeus… Euh… alors… C'était pas une fête ?

-Non, c'est la Guerre ! Et tu vas MOURIR !

-Ah… Euh, donc… dis, ça ne te déranges pas que je pose quelque chose à terre, c'est assez fragile, et j'ai peur que ça se casse durant le combat. C'est un mélange d'urine de Licheur et de bave de Musard, le tout porté à vingt sept degrés, et mélangée avec la graisse liquide de la bosse du Grapcorne. Mais…

-Je me fiche des détails !

-----oooOOOooo-----

Le professeur Rogue, sur les remparts, ne se fichait pas du tout des détails. Et il se demandait quelle pouvait bien être la potion que son ancien élève avait faite. Aucun des ingrédients n'était utilisé dans quelque potion que ce soit. Et pour cause, certains n'avaient aucun pouvoir connu. D'autres étaient inutilisables pratiquement. Qu'avait donc pu bien faire cet élève, autrefois si médiocre ?

A l'autre bout de la muraille, Tarazed se demandait pourquoi le tube que Harry venait de poser par terre était si imbibé de magie. Puis, soudain, cette magie disparut, mais l'auror aveugle avait toujours un pressentiment quand à ce tube étrange…

-----oooOOOooo-----

Harry posa donc par terre un tube de cinquante centimètres de haut, et de dix de diamètre, et lentement, dégaina son épée, et se mit fièrement en garde face aux cent squelettes et au renard qui gambadait comme une mascotte devant eux.(1)

Soudain, Voldemort fut pris d'un doute, et stoppa son attaque. Ruminant des pensées sûrement très sombres, il prit une décision :

-Si tu sembles si confiant devant une centurie, peut-être le seras tu moins devant cent : Mes squelettes, massacrez le !

-----oooOOOooo-----

Le professeur Rogue eut soudain une idée : si ce n'était pas une potion, mais une réaction chimique. Il n'était pas pour rien un génie en potions… Et les livres de chimie de son père lui avaient beaucoup apporté, combinés aux théories de potions des livres de sa mère. Il passa en revue ce qu'il connaissait des ingrédients : Bave de Musard : facile, c'est un acide très puissant.

Urine de Licheur : Ca c'était plus dur, mais il se souvenait d'un problème que rencontraient certains gros éleveurs de cochons… Les nitrates ! C'était ça.

L'urine de Licheur était bien plus riche en nitrates que les autres cochons… Il avait donc à présent de l'acide, et des nitrates, ce qui pouvait donner de l'acide nitrique…

Graisse de Grapcorne : La, il bloquait, mais il pouvait deviner… Quelle réaction instable peut se produire avait de l'acide nitrique. Et pourquoi vingt degrés ?

-----oooOOOooo-----

Les cent centuries se mirent en marche.

-Ah. Oui. Là, évidemment… Bon, je pense qu'un peu de magie ne peut pas faire de mal…

Voldemort attendait ce moment. Le moment ou son ennemi allait paniquer en voyant sa magie inopérante…

-Aura.(2) Harry agita mollement sa baguette, et un vent furieux en sortit, et balaya un tiers de l'armée de squelette.

Harry mit une main derrière la tête et prit un air désolé :

-Oups… Je crois que j'ai eut la main un peu lourde… Alors… Maintenant…

Globulum Lapadis (3)

Voldemort, stupéfié par la puissance qu'avait dégagé le sort minable de Harry, ne put réagir à temps pour éviter que le tas composé de 3364,51 squelettes, approximativement, ne se fasse réduire en poussière par une énorme boule de pierre de dix mètres de diamètre.

Harry refit son cinéma :

-OH…Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui… Mais il reste toujours pas mal de squelettes, et si je compte bien, ils seront sur moi dans trente bonnes secondes… Alors… Ah, oui, ça y est, je me rappelle, maintenant.

Harry tendit ses mains devant lui, et commença à prononcer ce qu'il disait depuis cinq jours :

-" HEÎTZAHR HALSCAZOLIXLITCH H'ALSLAMBLADRA PARLIABOR

BNETEZLURABLIOBRISHOU KRALS'MENIEU VRRANKLAMBZ

HILLYRIA GRHOKUBITTH "(4)

Voldemort n'en cru pas ses yeux :

-NON, c'est impossible, comment peux-tu être aussi nécromant ! De toute façon, ton sort est voué à l'échec, il faudrait que tu trouves un squelette. Ici, sur le terrain de Poudlard. De plus, sache qu'il est IMPOSSIBLE de déformer le sol de Poudlard sans en être le directeur. Et ta magie sera purement absorbée par le château !

Pendant que Voldemort expliquait la théorie à Harry, celui ci touchait de sa magie Poudlard, pour lui demander sa première faveur. Le château lui en avait accordé trois en tout… Il voulait se réserver si la bataille tournait mal.

Contrairement à tout ce que la théorie annonçait, le ciel s'obscurcit, et la magie ambiante s'imprégna du sort qui allait créer l'animation du squelette.

Voldemort, voyant que la terre tremblait déjà, rit d'un rire nerveux :

-DE TOUTE FACON, cela ne servira à rien, tu ne peux invoquer qu'un squelette à la fois… Et mes 6000 squelettes sont déjà sur toi, ce n'est pas un squelette qui pourra faire une quelconque différence !

Mais le seigneur des Ténèbres se trompait encore une fois. Le squelette que

Harry avait appelé ferait le poids (5).

Harry avait déjà sortit son épée et commençait à taillader les squelettes dans une danse de destruction.

Des os commencèrent à émerger au milieu de l'armée blanchâtre : Une ellipse de bouts blancs d'environ cinquante centimètres de long et vingt de large. Puis, la bouche se referma, broyant les jambes de deux squelettes.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Le professeur Rogue avait la réponse sur le bout de la langue : Mais oui, cette substance graisseuse… Mais c'est un alcool, en fait… Le glycérol, on le trouve à l'état naturel chez les Grapcornes… Alors, Acide nitrique plus glycérol… C'est ça !

-----oooOOOooo-----

Là où Harry avait déposé ses affaires, l'enfer se déchaîna, et une boule de feu carbonisa et les débris projetés fracassèrent un millier de squelettes. (6)

Harry, tout en combattant, dit d'une voix forte :

-Oh, tu aurais quand même pu faire attention, Tom Elvis, si tu savais le nombre de chaudrons que ça représentait !

Le squelette de Harry émergea enfin. Et Voldemort resta un instant stupéfait, comme tous les autres spectateurs, (dont tous les élèves qui étaient à présent réveillés). Un véritable squelette de diplodocus dominait la foule de l'armée morte.

Mais les os de dinosaure sont fragiles, et il ne put faire qu'un tour sur lui même avant de tomber en morceaux, entraînant ainsi dans la destruction 5035.23 squelettes. Il n'en restait tout d'un coup que Cinq cent encore en état de marche. D'un revers de la main, Harry fit voler un os, qui en faucha une centaine avant d'être arrêté par Voldemort. Il lui en restait donc quatre centuries.

Voyant que le combat allait durer quelque peu, le directeur rentra et ordonna à tous de prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Mais, alors qu'il mangeait avec quelques autres professeurs, le professeur Trelawnay eut comme une crise. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et sa voix devint rauque.

Elle déclama huit alexandrins :

Le sort en est jeté, sans rien pour l'arrêter.

Ce soir , le seigneur des ténèbres et son égal,

Accomplissant la prophétie ancestrale, Pénètreront tous deux dans le sombre Léthé.

La Mort aura son du, réclamé tant d'années.

La tristesse et la joie de ce jour principal. Resteront gravées dans les annales, car par deux fois la Faux, la vie aura emmenée.

-Sybil ? Tout va bien ?

-Euh … Oui, professeur Dumbledore, j'ai du avoir un étourdissement passager, vous savez, ça m'arrive, quelquefois…

Minerva McGonnagal semblait terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, tandis que Rogue semblait calculer les implications de cette prophétie.

Le directeur sourit tristement, et finit d'un trait son thé.

-C'est triste. Bon, je retourne sur les remparts. Je pense que le spectacle sera superbe !

Il avait finit sa phrase d'un ton enjoué, qui surprit tout le monde par son contraste avec la morosité des premiers mots. Le directeur sortit.

Alors qu'il arrivait sur les remparts, Harry finissait le dernier squelette d'un coup d'épée. Il avait le souffle un peu court, mais semblait en pleine forme ;

-Ouah ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas autant combattu à l'épée…D'ailleurs, je crois même que c'est la première fois.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Moi ? Oh, non… Je n'oserais pas… pas devant toute cette armée, ni devant tout ces gens dans Poudlard.

Apparemment, le seigneur des Ténèbres voulu voir dans cette phrase une quelconque ironie, ce qui finit de le fâcher pour de bon, maintenant que son armée de squelettes avait été massacrée :

-Cette fois, ça ne sera pas aussi facile : Trolls, déchaînez vous !

-Ah, je vois, un Troll, c'est plus dur à battre. En effet, je préfère de loin éviter le combat : Accio, éclair de feu !

Harry enfourcha son balai qui venait de la foret interdite, et s'envola. Après un tour dans les airs, il fit une remarque :

-Ouah ! D'ici, on voit drôlement bien toute ton armée, c'est vraiment impressionnant !

Mais Voldemort n'était pas totalement stupide, et il ordonna à ses mangemorts de tirer sur Harry. Celui-ci, malgré ses facilitées en vol, eut vite beaucoup de difficultés à éviter les tirs, qui augmentaient en nombre et en précision.

Soudain, devant lui, trois tirs allaient se croiser en triangle, et il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter tous les sorts : deux le tueraient, le troisième détruirait son balai. Le triangle faisait un peu moins d'un mètre de large : c'était impossible, même pour lui.

Voyant la situation dans laquelle s'était mise son pire ennemi, Voldemort sourit :

C'est presque trop facile.

-----oooOOOooo-----

(1) C'est le renard de la vingtième centurie : The Twentiest Centurie Fox

(2) De Aura, ae, f : brise, petit vent.

(3) De globulus, i, m :bille. Et Lapis , idis, m : pierre.

(4) Voir chapitre 6...

(5) Comme ça, à vue de nez, je dirais une tonne.

(6) Acide nitrique + Glycérol ->(Tri)-nitroglycérine. C'est en effet assez

Fragile !

-----oooOOOooo-----

MERCI a mes **_TROIS_** plus fidèles reviewer. Merci beaucoup. J'espère simplement que je n'écris pas que pour trois personnes….

satya Oui, ça faisait un bout de temps, ravis de te voir toujours au rendez vous.  
La suite te plait elle ?  
a+

Oui, ça faisait un bout de temps, ravis de te voir toujours au rendez vous.La suite te plait elle ?a+

Thealie Oh, tu pars en vacances… dommage. Enfin, pour mes reviews. J'espère que tes vacances vont bien se passer.

underphoenix Celui là est arrivé ! J'espère qu'il te plaira.


	16. Spero patronos

Chapitre 16 : Spero patronos

Soudain, devant lui, trois tirs allaient se croiser en triangle, et il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter tous les sorts : deux le tueraient, le troisième détruirait son balai. Le triangle faisait un peu moins d'un mètre de large : c'était impossible, même pour lui.

Voyant la situation dans laquelle s'était mise son pire ennemi, Voldemort sourit :

C'est presque trop facile.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Tous retenaient leur souffle, attendant de voir tomber le survivant. Soudain, des cris et exclamation retentirent : certains de soulagement, d'autre d'exaspération et tous d'incompréhension. Tarazed, qui, n'oublions pas, était aveugle, demanda à son ami Ivan de lui expliquer : Le demi vampire lui résuma la situation :

-Potter a disparu.

-A bon ? Pourtant son aura est toujours là, un peu modifiée, c'est vrai, mais elle est de toute manière très complexe. On dirait une triple aura… enfin, je te passe les détails. Tiens, là, il est au milieu des trois sorts en triangle.

-Non, je t'assures, ah, mais si, il y a un serpent !

-Ce doit être ça.

Les spectateurs, les uns après les autres comprirent. Harry s'était échappé en utilisant son animagus. Harry Potter, un gryffondors, l'ennemi juré de celui qui se clamait descendant de Serpentard, pouvait se transformer en serpent.

Profitant du choc qu'il avait causé, Harry en profita pour redescendre sur terre.

Les trolls se précipitèrent sur lui. Tenant sa baguette horizontalement devant lui, il dit :

-IMPEDIMENTA !

Les mouvements de tous les trolls ralentirent. Mais ils avaient encore la force d'avancer, et le sort, Harry le savait, ne durerait pas très longtemps. Il cria donc vers le château, en prenanti l'air le plus tupide et embêté qu'il soit :

-Euh ? Quelqu'un m'entend ? C'est pour un conseil, je me souviens qu'il y a une formule pour battre les trolls, mais je ne m'en souviens plus.

Hermione, très vite, sortit sa baguette, et lui répondit :

-Oui, mais c'est un sort de très haut niveau. Il faut savoir que le métabolisme des trolls leurs permet de se régénérer à une vitesse incroyable. En fait, ils sont pour ainsi dire invulnérables aux armes normales. Mais si on lance un sort pour renverser leur métabolisme, leur guérison les blessera, et la spirale infernale créée les tura. Donc, le sort s'appel…

Ron interrompit son amie dans sa présentation et explication du sort :

-Je crois que je le connais ce sort… Attends… Oui, c'est ça, je me rappelle maintenant. C'est Wingardium Leviosa. Il faut trouer le poignet, puis l'abaisser. Et surtout, bien prononcer le « gar ».

-OUI ! C'est ça, j'avais oublié ! Merci beaucoup… Alors, comment c'est ? Ah, oui !

WINgarDIum LEviOsa !

Harry agitait sa baguette comment un moulin à vent forcené. Même les premières années n'auraient jamais pu faire pire. Alors qu'il finissait son sortilège, sa baguette émit une lumière jaune qui enveloppa les trolls.

Trois cent massues s'élevèrent dans les airs. Et trois cent massues retombèrent avec un craquement sinistre sur les têtes de trois cent trolls. Sous les yeux consternés du seigneur des Ténèbres, trois cent trolls s'effondrèrent : Un sorcier n'ayant même pas dix huit ans venait de vaincre trois cent trolls à l'aide d'un sortilège de première année. Sortilège, qui, qui plus est, il avait mal exécuté.

-----oooOOOooo-----

A Poudlard, Hermione regardait Ron attentivement, impressionnée :

-Comment tu as réussi à savoir que c'était çà dont il voulait parler.

-Simple. Apparemment, Harry veut énerver « Tom Elvis » . Donc, il fallait trouver quelque chose de ridicule… Mais qui marche.

-N'empêche… Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée d'énerv…

-Je pense que oui, surtout s'il pense au duel qui va suivre…

-Un duel ?

-Oui. Je pense que Harry est arrivé à un niveau quasi identique à celui de « Tom Elvis ». Là, il se fatigue un peu. Il devra donc compter sur les erreurs de son adversaire. Erreurs qu'il commettra s'il est en colère.

-Tu crois vraiment ?

-C'est l'une des première tactiques que j'ai lues dans le livre que Harry m'a envoyé. Tous les aurores la connaissent, mais elle est assez dangereuse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si l'adversaire la connaît, ce ne sera pas aussi facile, et il faut aussi avoir la puissance nécessaire pour répondre à un adversaire déchaîné. Mais je pense que Harry sait ce qu'il fait.

-Oh ! Non, regarde, Harry va devoir se battre à un contre deux cent !

-----oooOOOooo-----

En effet, Voldemort, énervé par les pitreries de Harry, avait ordonné à ses mangemorts d'attaquer. Mais Harry avait levé la main :

-Euh… je peux dire quelque chose ? … En fait, ce serait une requête. Voyez vous, j'aime beaucoup la forêt interdite… Alors, s'il vous plait, éviter de tirer dessus. Visez bien, quoi…

Malheureusement, cette requête ne plut pas à Voldemort, qui changea l'ordre donné à ses troupes :

-Tu n'es pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit. Mangemorts ! Détruisez cette forêt !

-NON ! S'il vous plaît ne tirez pas dessus !

-Trop tard, tu ne peux rien faire Potter ! En plus, j'ai ordonner à mes troupes situées de l'autre côté de Poudlard de commencer l'attaque.

-Tes troupes ? Alors ce n'était pas non plus une fête… Oh, et moi qui y ait envoyé mes amis pour qu'ils s'y amusent…

-Ils vont périr écrasés !

-Ah bon ? Tu avais des géants, Tom Elvis ? Euh… attends voir. Laisse moi deviner. Ils n'étaient pas trois par hasard ?

-Comment tu peux savoir ça !

-Ben… tu viens de le confirmer… Et il y a eut trois « Boum ! » tout à l'heure.

-Non ! Mes géants étaient invulnérables avec les armures que je leur avait données ! De toute façon, même si tes amis sont forts, ils n'arriveront jamais à bout des quintapeds.

-Des quoi ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Oh… C'est vraiment bête, j'aurais du être plus attentif en classe !

Une voix provint de derrière le château :

-Harry ! Eh, Harry ! Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé ! Y'avait plein de bestioles bizarres comme celles là !

-Je vois pas !

-Attends, je te lance celle qui reste !

Une masse de poils roux tomba entre Harry et Voldemort, et ils purent tout deux distinguer les cinq pattes terminées par des pieds bots du quintaped.

Le visage de Voldemort prit rapidement une expression de terreur, puis de colère. Il se retourna vers les deux amis de Harry, et siffla quelque chose que Harry comprit :

-Détruisez les immédiatement !

Aussitôt sifflé, des ombres fuligineuses descendirent du ciel pour fondre sur les deux elfes. Ceux-ci se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, puis coururent au loin en voyant en plus tous les basilics arriver.

-Ha ! Tu as vraiment deux beaux amis… Enfin, au moins, ils savent quand il faut fuir ! Tu aurais du te constituer toi aussi te constituer un armée.

-Une « armée » ? Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Non ? Mes deux amis sont armés. Donc, j'ai bien une armée à mes côtés … Ce n'est pas ça ?

-NON ! Tu vas souffrir !

Mais ce ne fut pas Harry qui poussa des hurlement, mais la troupe de mangemorts, qui, pendant ce temps, avaient commencé à attaquer la forêt.

Etrangement, aucun arbre ne semblait touché, détruit, brûlé, déraciné, ou ayant subit un quelconque sort. Mais, du côté des mangemorts, c'était tout autre chose. De grandes traînées d'herbe calcinée montraient les zones touchées par les sorts de feu. Des tas de mangemorts marquaient le nombre de sortilèges de tempêtes… Des cratères de toutes sortes étaient entourés de blessés plus ou moins graves… Le seigneur des Ténèbres ne comprenait pas. En quelques secondes, le tiers de son armée de sorciers expérimentés avait été plus ou moins blessée :

-Que s'est il passé !

-Maître. Les sorts…ont rebondi.

-QUOI !

Alors, Harry intervint, en prenant un ton détaché et désolé :

-Je vous avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas attaquer la foret !

Provenant des remparts de Poudlard, on pu entendre venir des rires, notamment celui de Ron, qui avait oublié d'enlever le « sonorus ».

Voldemort blêmit en voyant qu'il était la risée de tous. Mais il se reprit, la colère aidant, et, d'un geste furieux, il ordonna aux « survivants » de son armée de deux cent sorciers d'attaquer Harry.

Harry pu voir certains de la première ligne grimacer méchamment en pensant à ce qu'allait souffrir le jeune homme. Harry haussa alors les épaules. Les mangemorts entendirent très nettement un : « comme vous voudrez », puis, d'une voix posée et très calme, après avoir lancé un regard de tueur, Harry prononça ces deux mots :

-Aveda Kadavra.

Une lumière verte et un souffle de vent sortit de la baguette de Harry et alla frapper tous les mangemorts encore debout. Certains avaient eut le temps de prendre un masque de frayeur totale. Puis ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient été touchés par le sort. Une dizaine de sorcier tombèrent, tandis que les autres se regardaient, mourrant (au sens figuré) de peur.

Rapidement secoués par leurs camarades les plus proches, les quelques victimes du sort de Harry se réveillèrent. C'est dans cette atmosphère très tendue que Harry éclata de rire :

-PPFFFFfffffffAaahahahahah ! C'était une blague ! Dis, Tom Elvis, je crois que je viens de flanquer une trouille bleue à ton armée… Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont prêts à me battre ? Si tu veux mon avis, ils n'ont pas l'air très en forme…

-Très bien, je vais prendre soin de toi moi même ! Mais j'ai encore un atout dans ma manche. Regarde bien !

Harry eut un pressentiment, et bougea rapidement sa baguette. Il ne voyait plus Voldemort, mais il était vu de lui et de toute son armée. Si il avait été de l'autre côté du miroir semi invisible qu'il venait de créer, il aurait pu voir la manche ample du manteau noir du Seigneur des Ténèbres bouger, et deux yeux horriblement jaune en sortir.

Le rire du seigneur des ténèbres s'éteignit dans sa gorge. Le bébé basilic qu'il venait de sortir de sa manche s'était évanoui. C'est alors que les chuchotements de paniques et de soulagements commencèrent à ses côtés. L'illusion couvrant le miroir de Harry venait de s'effacer, et Voldemort comprit : il avait été joué !

Son armée de deux cents mangemorts n'en comptait à présent plus que 78. Tous les autres avaient été soit pétrifiés, soit blessés lors de l'attaque de la forêt. Il fut interrompu dans se pensées par la voix de Harry :

-Oh ! Comme il est mignon ce petit serpent ! Je peux le caresser ? Oh ? Mais regardes, Tom Elfi ! Tes copains, là, ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu sais, tu devrais les envoyer à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh est une très bonne guérisseuse…

-POTTER !

-Tu sais, Tom Elvis, tu peux me tutoyer… Tu m'as bien donner la permission de le faire, je pensais que çà allait de soit que…

-AAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH ! CA SUFFIT ! Mangemorts ! Attaquez le château ! Je m'occupe personnellement de ce morveux !

Alors que les mangemorts s'en allaient, rassurés de ne pas avoir à attaquer un adversaire semblant aussi fort, une explosion refroidit les ardeurs de Voldemort. Celui-ci eut un sourire cruel :

-Mais avant que j'en finisse avec toi, je veux que ton esprit soit un peu torturé…

La horde de détraqueurs flotta vers Harry, comme répondants à un appel psychique. Le sort à jeter naquit sur les lèvres de Harry, la voix du jeune Potter résonnait d'une puissance inégalée :

-Spero patronos…

Tous furent surpris par le sort et ses conséquences. Même si la formule était incorrecte, un nuage argenté sortit de l'extrémité de la baguette de Harry. Mais après trois secondes, le nuage continuait toujours à être produit, se densifiant jusqu'à un point ou le survivant n'était plus visible.

Le stock de bonne pensées de Harry avait été mit entièrement à contribution. Tout les bons moments de sa vie défilèrent dans sa pensée, alors que le sort continuait à être produit.

Les détraqueurs n'osaient pas s'approcher de ce patronus géant et informe. Voldemort ne revenait pas de la puissance du sort : même informe, il arrivait déjà à ralentir les détraqueurs…

-----oooOOOooo-----

Sur les remparts, les aurores avaient remarqué que les mangemorts progressaient vers eux. Dumbledore ordonna donc à l'équipe de Sherborne d'intercepter les mangemorts. Et, si possible, de ne pas faire de mort, d'aucun côté.

Bien que certain y allèrent en traînant des pieds, boudant de ne pas voir la fin du spectacle, il descendirent dans le hall d'entrée.

Les mangemorts arrivèrent aux portes du château, se demandant s'il fallait frapper, pousser les portes, ou passer en force. C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles même.

Jetant un regard interrogatif à leurs voisins, une dizaine de mangemorts pénétrèrent prudemment à l'intérieur pour faire face à une vision d'enfer.

Un marais putride s'étendait sur un bon kilomètre carré.(1) C'est alors que des aboiement furieux retentirent, suivis d'un bruit de chaîne tirée.

Trois têtes de chiens énormes apparurent. Et derrière le chien, le maître était encore plus terrifiant. Dans une armure sombre comme la nuit, deux yeux situées à six mètres de hauteurs rougeoyaient dans les ténèbres de la salle obscure.

-PAIX, TOUFFU ! Derrière le gardien de l'enfer s'avançait lentement un barque, se frayant un chemin dans les eaux boueuses.

-----oooOOOooo-----

(1) Version améliorée de marais « Made in Weasley » : type « marais des morts ». Coût : gratuit pour l'effort de guerre, sinon : 150 galions.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Ah ! merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre à temps. Mais voici enfin vos réponses... Encore merci !

Basile  
salut, ça fait plaisir que tu review.

C'est le but de Harry de se payer la tête de Voldie…

Pourquoi voudrais tu que Harry s'en sorte… Il y a eut une prophétie, non ?  
ciao

Hop'eyes  
Merci pour ta review. A une prochaine fois j'espère.  
bizoux

Merci pour ta review. A une prochaine fois j'espère.bizoux 

**sqaule **

En effet, je n'écris pas finalement que pour trois personnes.  
Je finis bientôt mon histoire, alors je ne vais pas tout abandonner… Merci pour la review. A+

**magali  
**Salut ma correctrice préférée!  
Oui, en effet, merci de me prévenir. C'est rectifié… Merci beaucoup !

Salut ma correctrice préférée!Oui, en effet, merci de me prévenir. C'est rectifié… Merci beaucoup ! 

Oui, c'est vrai. Excuse moi… Tu lis mes chapitres, toi aussi… Merci beaucoup ! À plus!

panthere 

Je continue. «comment est-ce que harry va s'en sortir?» Et bien… Suspens ! «bon je le vite!» Désolé, mais je n'ai pas compris ! Enfin, merci pour cette review !à+**stupefix **

D'accord, je continue pour mes reviewers… Quand au tome 6... Je ne le trouve pas trop mal. A part un petit détail à la fin, mais bon…A+

Lyls

  
Merci beaucoup… Quand à «l'humour» de Harry… Selon certain (Voldie…) Il laisse à désirer… Enfin.. Merci pour cette review enthousiaste !

Nymphodora Tonks

Ah… toujours la même question… mais je pense pouvoir y répondre. La fin est très proche : entre trois et cinq chapitres, quoi…  
Bizous

underphoenix  
Toujours là ! Merci beaucoup !

**popov**

Harry a quand même eut légèrement beaucoup de préparation, hein !

Et Voldie s'appelle le Seigneur des ténèbres tout seul. Il s'est autoproclamé. Voilà tout !  
Merci à+

**matoo**

Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour ta première review.

«tu va pa ns le tuer notre piti ryry? hein di le ke tu va pa le tuer!silteuplé!»

Ben… il y a quand même une seconde prophétie à respecter, hein… Enfin, tu verras bien.

A+ et merci

Thealie  
Merci pour ta review. Apparement, ce que j'écris te plait.

«mais que font les 2 autres ?» Ils s'amusent pourquoi ?  
A+

potter-68 

salut Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'arrête pas si près de la fin. Je continues… il ne reste plus que entre trois et cinq chapitres.


	17. 78 vs 14 : un combat inégal

Chapitre 17 : Soixante dix-huit contre quatorze. Un combat inégal.

Douze personnes déterminées à en finir au plus vite débarquèrent de la barque. Certains mangemorts reconnurent leurs anciens « camarades » et eurent un instant d'arrêt. Les autres avaient déjà commencé à attaquer Graup par de multiples sorts de mort, qui ne semblaient avoir strictement aucun effet, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la réponse du géant qui avait consisté en un lâché de laisse et un petit coup de pied.

On entendit quelques craquements quand la botte du géant frappa trois mangemorts, qui ne se relevèrent pas après avoir heurté le mur de la salle. A présent tous avaient leur baguettes en main. Touffu saisit trois autres mangemorts et les envoya délicatement rejoindre ceux neutralisés par son gigantesque ami. Puis, ayant pour ordre d'éviter les morts, les deux géants préférèrent se retirer à l'arrière.

Deux troupes de sorciers qualifiés se faisaient maintenant face. Soixante douze ennemi attendait la division de douze aurors. Ivan lança un appel à ses camarades :

-Six chacun ! Hein ! Pas plus !

Immédiatement les troupes se réorganisèrent, et chaque ex-mangemort se retrouva encerclé par six mangemorts.

Ivan laissa un coup gratuit à ses adversaire. Les « Avada kedavra » plurent sur lui. Mais il resta debout. D'un sourire glacial, il lança un sort qui envoya un de ses adversaire violemment contre le mur, et attira la baguette d'un autre avant de la casser.

A ce moment, les autres se souvinrent qu'ils connaissaient la faiblesse du demi-vampire : il s'en était bien souvent vanté : un pieu en plein cœur suffisait à le tuer.

Chacun fit donc apparaître un pieu dans sa main, bien décidés à en finir une fois pour toute avec leur ennemi. Le premier sort transforma les jambes du premier en pierre, le deuxième paralysa un mangemorts, et, alors que les deux autres arrivaient au corps à corps, l'un deux s'effondra, arrêté par un coup du tranchant de la main à la nuque.

Mais Ivan ne put arrêter le quatrième, qui réussi à enfoncer le pieu qu'il tenait en main juste sous la moitié gauche de la cage thoracique de son ennemi.

…

Procyon, lui, surprit ses adversaires. Il saisit sa deuxième baguette. Il en avait à présent une dans chaque main.

****

-Prête, Aldura ?

Il se répondit d'une voix un peu plus féminine :

****

-Quand tu veux, fréro !

Procyon lança un sort de ligotage sur son premier adversaire, et le mangemorts derrière lui en profita pour lui lancer un sort stupéfiant, qui fut arrêté par un bouclier temporaire créé par la baguette gauche, alors que la main droite lui arrachait sa baguette et l'envoyait voler dans le marécage.

Le mangemorts d'à côté voulu récupérer la baguette de son camarade, mais se retrouva assommé par une masse apparaissant de nulle part. Le sort d'endoloris jeté par le troisième fut dévié par un sort identique de guérison, et fut renvoyé sur le quatrième, qui se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Les mangemorts restant eurent un moment de surprise qui permit à Procyon et Aldura de les stupéfier, puis de les ligoter, avant d'empêcher le premier mangemorts de se sortir des cordes où il se trouvait.

Le dernier mangemorts désarmé préféra se rendre, et alla rejoindre ses cinq compagnons d'infortune, ligotés et stupéfiés sur le sol.

…

Tarazed examinait(1) attentivement les auras de ses six ennemis. En combat à un contre un, il était sûr de gagné, sachant la puissance, et, pour les sorts les plus courants, les sorts utilisés, ainsi que leurs direction. Mais six, c'était beaucoup. Même pour lui.

Cependant, après trois sorts évités gracieusement, la magie aidant sa souplesse originelle, il ne restait que cinq ennemis, et une sorte d'aura faible et sale, étendue sur le sol. S'il n'avait pas été aveugle, il aurait pu voir que le résultat combiné de endoloris, stupéfix et du sort de mutisme n'était pas très très joli à voir.

Sentant un petit flottement parmi ses ennemis, il les réduisit à quatre grâce à un prototype de sort de sommeil, jamais utilisé car légèrement trop fort si l'on ne veut pas finir à Sainte Mangouste pour un mois.

Ce sort relança les attaques ennemis, mais les mangemorts l'encerclaient toujours et devaient faire très attention aux sorts perdus. C'est ainsi qu'ils eurent la bonne idée de se rapprocher les uns des autres, et Tarazed fit un sort qu'il aimait bien, il l'appelait le bouquet d'auras. D'autres l'appelaient la grappe de singes. Le sort consistait en la création d'un grand nœud coulant autour des pieds des ennemis, et d'un bout de bois souple et plié, fiché en sol, et attaché à la corde de l'autre bout.(2)

Tarazed entendit un « Eh, attenti… » Puis un concert de hurlement de surprise, accompagné d'un bruit d'arbre se dépliant.

Avec un petit sortilège d'attraction : « accio baguettes », il en avait fini avec ses adversaires.

…

Cornelius Mentis regarda ses six adversaires…

-Oh non… je sans que je vais encore avoir un sacré mal de tête…

Durant une bonne dizaine de secondes, les sorts des Mangemorts ne rencontraient que le vide ou des contres-sorts adaptés, comme si leur adversaire lisait dans les pensées.(3) Puis ils se prirent la tête à deux mains. Des souvenirs désagréables commençaient à affluer dans leur cerveaux, rendant impossible le lancement de sortilèges. Puis, soudain, après vingt secondes de calvaire, cela s'arrêta, et les mangemorts purent souffler… Mais ne purent éviter les sortilèges d'emprisonnement que Mentis jeta sur eux, profitant de leurs désarrois.

…

Les six adversaires de Minkar ne durèrent pas une seconde. Tout ce que le dernier à tomber pu voir fut un flou artistique projetant six rayons lumineux. Ces rayons étaient des sorts de pétrifications qui nécessitaient un huitième de seconde à réaliser à l'auror le plus rapide du monde.

…

Thibaut Nicolas Tudor vit tout de suite le problème : seul face à six ennemis, il n'avait aucune chance à la baguette. Il lui restait son surnom : TNT… Le seul problème était : est- ce que son bouclier tiendrait ?

Il jeta donc au sol ses réserves de runes explosives, en les activant pour un déclanchement quasi immédiat. Il eut le temps de lever un bouclier de toute ses forces avant que l'enfer se déchaîne autour de lui. Son bouclier tint le coup, mais le vida de toute son énergie. Les Mangemorts avaient vu venir le coup, mais pas forcement à temps, et tous étaient encore en vie, plus ou moins blessés, mais tous hors de combat. Thibaut s'assit par terre, et commença à reprendre des forces.

…

Orpha Meliflua, quand à elle, se redressa fièrement pour faire face à ses ennemis :

-Ils sont tombés dans mon piège ! Ils me croient de leur côté, maintenant ! Nous allons pouvoir servir notre maître ! Attaquons le semi vampire !

Les mangemorts eurent un moment d'hésitation, balayé par le sort discret de confiance qu'avait jeté Orpha. Ils coururent donc droit sur Ivan, qui était le plus loin dans la pièce.

Après cinq mètres, le dernier mangemorts s'effondra, et Orpha cria aux autres :

-Je couvre l'arrière garde, il reste encore un auror libre !

Faisant parfaitement confiance à leur nouvelle alliée, toujours sous l'emprise du sortilège de charme, ils continuèrent.

Orpha eut le temps d'en neutraliser deux autres avant que l'étrangeté de la situation arrive à percer son sort :

-Eh.. Mais tu…

Le mangemorts avait eut une mauvaise idée en voulant s'expliquer, et ne put contrecarrer l'attaque d'Orpha. Le premier sort qu'Orpha lança fut facilement évité par le premier. A deux contre une, les deux mangemorts se sentaient sur d'eux. Le deuxième sort d'Orpha fut esquivé tout aussi facilement, mais elle cria tout de suite après :

-Attention ! Derrière vous !

Les mangemorts eurent juste le temps de dire :

-Non mais tu crois qu'on va…

Avant de se faire assommer par la poutre que le premier sort avait crée et le deuxième attiré.

…

Mira McCallan joua la fille apeurée et leur tendit sa baguette:

-Vous n'oseriez pas attaquer une jeune fille sans défense…

-Ben tiens… on se gênerait. Le mangemorts lui arracha sa baguette.

Ce qui arrivait dans tout combat étendu arriva, et un sort perdu faillit toucher un des mangemorts. Mira sauta sur l'occasion :

-Eh, toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu attaques ton camarade ? Tu es de mon côté ?

Les mangemorts qui faisaient face à la sorcière « apeurée » se retournèrent brusquement, vers le dernier qui semblait totalement paniqué :

-Non ! Mais pas du tout ! Je peux tout vous expliq…

Il fut pétrifié instantanément. Mira profita de cette occasion sublime pour sortire sa deuxième baguette, et tirer dans le dos de deux mangemorts qui tombèrent sur le sol. Le temps que les trois restants fassent volte face, ils n'étaient plus que deux.

Profitant de la surpris de ses adversaires qui venaient d'entendre l'explosion de Tudor (4), elle réduisit le combat à un combat à un contre un.

…

Dan commença à lancer à haute voix des sorts qui étaient couramment utilisés pour soigner des malades. Les mangemorts ne se méfièrent donc pas de ces sorts de « guérison ».

L'un d'eux s'évanoui pour une cause inconnue de ses comparses, qui était simplement un sort avancé d'endormissement de la douleur… et du corps.

Un autre sentit son cœur ralentir, et tomba lui aussi par terre.

Un troisième commença à vomir.

Les trois autres, s'arrêtant et se demandant se qu'il allait leur arriver subirent des sorts de pétrification normaux de la part du « médecin », qui finit de neutraliser les autres mangemorts.

…

Le nombre jouait en la faveur de « Jo » Litronch qui se jeta sur le premier Mangemort et roula avec lui sur le sol. Les deux personnes qui se relevèrent se ressemblaient en tout point. Après un rapide coup d'œil, l'un d'eux se tourna vers le reste des mangemorts :

-Etripez le ! Il s'est changé en moi !

Mais l'autre répliqua :

-Non ! C'est une ruse ! C'est lui qui vient de se transformer !

Les mangemorts réfléchirent une seconde avant de décider qu'une telle ruse était digne des traîtres qu'ils étaient, et ils attaquèrent le premier qui avait parlé. Pendant ce temps, l'autre avait rengaîné sa baguette, et s'était rapproché d'un autre mangemorts.

Alors que le premier tombait, les six mangemorts restant s'aperçurent que l'un d'entre aux ressemblait trait pour trait à un autre… Le même cas se représentait :

-Etripez le ! Il s'est changé en moi !

Mais l'autre répliqua :

-Non ! C'est une ruse ! C'est lui qui vient de se transformer !

-Cette fois-ci, tu ne nous auras pas !

Les mangemorts attaquèrent d'un commun accord la seconde personne qui avait parlé, qui s'effondra.

Mais le déguisement s'évanoui sur l'autre :

-Raté ! Moi, je suis là ! Mais l'auror qui venait de parlé avait disparu. Les mangemorts regardèrent leurs camarades pour voir que l'un d'entre eux avaient le même visage qu'eux. Tous crièrent :

-Laissez le moi ! Puis attaquèrent celui qui avait leur visage.

Après quatre sorts lancés, il ne restait plus qu'un mangemorts qui entendis un chuchotement derrière lui :

-J'avais juste permuté vos apparences…

Puis ce fut le noir totale.

Joseph Litronch se félicita de la bêtise de ses ennemis, et regarda comment se débrouillaient les autres, pour voir que les combats se finissaient..

…

Waren Sherborne et Jan Valton, habitués à combattre en équipe, attaquèrent chacun les « adversaires » de l'autres, et finirent rapidement leurs cibles.

Voyant que tous ses camarades avaient été défait, celui qui faisait face à Mira voulu abandonné, mais n'eut pas le temps, à cause d'un sort d'entrave.

Quand à Ivan vers qui tous se tournèrent, il leva tout bonne ment les deux bras pour assommer celui qui venait de le poignarder avec un pieu, puis, il dit comme pour s'expliquer :

-Je leurs ait peut-être laissé trop de chances… Malheureusement pour eux, je connaissais ma faiblesse. Mon cœur ne se situait pas à cet endroit, et, de plus, il est entouré d'une couche d'acier.

Les Aurors se réunirent donc pour continuer à regarder le spectacle sur les remparts, puis l'un d'eux se souvint:

-Dites… On oublie pas quelque chose ?

C'est donc après avoir totalement emprisonné les mangemorts, et confisqué leurs baguettes qu'ils reprirent le chemin qui les conduiraient aux créneaux.

----oooOOOooo-----

De leur côté, les deux elfes faisaient un carnage contre les serpents de feu. Ces êtres hybrides étant contre nature, ils s'ingéniaient à les faire exploser. Ces explosions s'entendaient de partout, même si le spectacle de magie qu'ils offraient n'était pas visible

-----oooOOOooo-----

Le nuage argenté s'organisait peu il apparaissait ici une tête, là une jambe, là un bras, la une jambe, une aile, ou encore une queue…

Le nuage de patronum (5) avait enfin pris une forme, ou plutôt des formes. Le combat éclata immédiatement avec l'attaque fulgurante du patronus à forme de dragon, qui cracha une flamme argentée.

Dès que la flamme rencontra un détraqueur, celui-ci partit en fumée. En tout, « Norbert » détruisit une trentaine de détraqueurs. Mais cette action eut aussi un contre coup. Norbert sembla tout d'un coup se transformer en cristal, puis explosa, sous les yeux médusés de tous les spectateurs.

Comme si cette attaque kamikaze avait été un signal, tous les autres patroni foncèrent dans la bataille.

-----oooOOOooo-----

(1) J'ai faillit mettre regardait, mais il est aveugle…

(2) Piège classique qui ne marche JAMAIS dans les dessins animés, et dont je n'ai JAMAIS compris la raison pour laquelle il marcherait.

(3)Ce qui était le cas.

(4) Les combats ont commencés approximativement en même temps, même si je les ai séparés.

(5) ou plutôt patronos : accusatif pluriel.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Réponse aux reviews :

Cette fois ci, ça sera plus court… PUIS-JE ME PLAINDRE ?

Enfin. Merci tout de même à mes 6 reviewers.

legolo  
Merci pour ta review. Juste une question… Ces trois jours, tu n'as fait que lire, ou quoi ? Ca fait quand même 70 chapitre. Soit plus de 210 pages… Ah. Si, c'est quand même faisable. Enfin, si tu as tout lu, c'est sûrement que ça t'a plu

****

liligin  
Merci pour ta review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Je continue, ne t'inquiètes pas.

****

David  
Merci beaucoup pour ces commentaires enthousiastes… J'spère que ce chapitre t'a plus, même s'il est moins « drôle »  
+

satya  
Merci pour le super.

Mais, en effet, je n'avais pas remarqué ce problème. Je viens de le résoudre, ou du moins je le crois. Voici la suite !

Nymphodora Tonks

Les pitreries ne sont pas faites pour faire rire tu sais… Enfin, si peut être… mais bon. Je crois que c'est surtout énervant, non ? Ravi que ça te plaise en tout cas. A+

underphoenix Contant que ça te plaise. On retrouvera Harry Versus Voldie dans le prochain chapitre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas finit d'en baver !


	18. Un duel de sorciers

Chapitre 18 : Un duel de sorciers.

La bataille entre les détraqueurs et les patroni s'organisait. Chaque patronus était face à cinq détraqueurs, mais la puissance des protecteurs de Harry variait.

Si un vieux sorcier énergique à longue barbe réussit à faire disparaître cinq adversaires avant d'éclater en morceaux, une forme ressemblant à un choixpeau ne combattit qu'un détraqueur et « Fumsec » en fit disparaître deux.

« Hedwige » fit de plus importants ravages que l'image du phénix et ne disparut qu'après trois victoires. Dans la vingtaine de sorciers fantomatiques qui combattaient d'autres détraqueurs, Harry, qui était assez proche, aurait pu remarquer que certains ressemblaient à des visages connus de l'ordre du phénix, s'il n'était pas en train de regarder ailleurs.

Ces vingt sorciers et sorcières mirent fin à l'existence de quarante-six détraqueurs. Harry regardait les protecteurs qui se tenaient encore à ses côtés. Plus précisément deux canidés, dont l'un était plus massif que l'autre, et un cerf. Mais ces trois patrons semblaient attendre quelqu'un, puisqu'ils ne regardaient pas dans la direction de la bataille. Ils laissèrent passer une petite silhouette aux oreilles en aile de chauve souris, qui fit des ravages dans les rang ennemis : dix détraqueurs de plus tombèrent.

Un autre petit homme barbu et souriant, aux oreilles pointues, détruisit d'un geste trente autres formes noires.

Les personnes de l'ordre du Phénix plus liées à Harry, soit Severus, Minerva, Nymphadora, Molly et Arthur avaient chacune battu trois détraqueurs. Mais, si le nombre de formes noires diminuait, le nombre de patroni de Harry faisait de même.

Un patronus de trois mètres de haut et de deux de large, à la barbe rugueuse «embrassa »(1) six détraqueurs qui explosèrent avec le patronus(2) semi géant.

Les images de Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna combattirent ensemble, et n'explosèrent qu'après avoir battu à eux quatre seize détraqueurs.

Un boa luminescent étouffa(3) une autre forme noire et éclata avec elle, tandis qu'une « pétunia » assénait un coup de rouleau à pâtisserie mortel sur un unique détraqueur avant de disparaître à son tour. Un jeune centaure, même sans arc, battit quatre détraqueurs avant de disparaître. L'image d'un jeune sorcier qui avait été à Poufsouffle apporta la contribution de trois détraqueurs de moins.

« Pompom », ne voulant certainement pas faire que son « moi » réel retrouve l'un de ses patients favoris, aida Harry en le débarrassant de deux ennemis de plus. Un haut elfe et un elfe nain arrivèrent ex æquo avec un total de dix-sept détraqueurs chacun.

Les deux femmes à côté de Harry se regardaient dans les yeux depuis le début du combat, comme dans un dialogue silencieux, puis la femme la plus âgée céda. Même si ses yeux n'étaient pas du vert profond qui lui convenait si bien, ils étaient encore magnifiques. Elle rejoignit donc le cervidé, le chien et le loup pour une dernière charge qui fit disparaître vingt huit autres détraqueurs.

Le nombre d'ennemis restant était encore imposant, avec une petite cinquantaine de détraqueurs contre l'unique et dernier patronus de Harry. Celui-ci était l'image d'une apprentie sorcière, qui se plaça dans une attitude protectrice aux côtés de Harry, empêchant par sa présence les détraqueurs d'approcher.

Le massacre des détraqueurs n'avait pas duré cinq minutes.

…

Après trente secondes de flottement parmi les silhouettes noires restantes, elles se retirèrent pour aller flotter là où les explosions avaient eut lieu, et où les amis de Harry avaient fait un carnage parmi les agent ophidiens(4) du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort sourit à son ennemi(5) :

-Même si, je l'avoue, je suis assez impressionné, sache que je suis parfaitement arrivé à mes fins… Un tel sort a dû te vider de toutes tes forces.

Harry se rendit compte que son ennemi disait malheureusement vrai, et, alors que, puisque tout danger était écarté, la représentation de Ginny disparaissait, Harry reprit le discours avec Monsieur Jedusor.

-Ah… Oui… Tiens… C'est vrai… Je devrais peut-être aller me recoucher. Qu'en penses tu ?

-Tu vas mourir ici, tu vas payer pour avoir tenté de me tourner en ridicule ! Prépare-toi ! En garde.

-Mais le ridicule ne tue pas, Tom Elvis, et puis… je ne peux plus lancer de sorts très puissants.. À peine un… euh…

__

« **Guili-guili »**

Le sort discret fusa à une vitesse incroyable vers l'homme à face de serpent, qui commença à siffler spasmodiquement en se tenant les côtes. Il se reprit au bout de dix secondes en poussant un hurlement de rage :

-POTTER !

-Je t'ai pourtant dit… Tu peux m'appeler Harry, tu sa…

-Avada Karaïte !

Harry préféra esquiver en roulant sur le sol :

-Oh. Tu commences fort… Moi, j'ai commencé moins brutalement.

-Oui… je veux te faire souffrir… Tu as raison.

**__**

Endoloris

Cette fois ci, Harry envoya un sort de guérison mineur en face du sort qui le menaçait. Le sort fut dévié vers la forêt, d'où il fut rejeté vers le ciel.

-Tu vois… Les sorts mettent trop de temps à arriver, et le prochaine fois, j'arriverai largement à accomplire l'annulation la plus complexe qui soit !

-Tu ne pourras jamais arrêter ce sort !

Le seigneur des ténèbres jeta l'un des plus terribles sorts de magie noire… un sort infernal tiré directement des enfers :

**__**

Ngvada Kvada ! (6)

Se replongeant dans ses souvenirs de seconde année, Harry recréa exactement les gestes que son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal d'alors(7) avait faits. Sa baguette tomba sur le sol, alors que le sort allait le toucher.

- « Holà, ma baguette est un peu énervée, aujourd'hui !»

Le sort s'était bien volatilisé au contact de Harry, sous les yeux de Voldemort qui en comprenait pas. Son adversaire aurait dû se retrouver crucifié sur une croix de feu et rempli de pics de glace… Surtout qu'un « enfant » comme Harry n'aurait JAMAIS dû avoir assez de puissance pour ne serait-ce que dévier ce sort qui lui avait coûté une bonne dose d'énergie.

Harry relâcha discrètement la pierre gravée de runes qui avait grillé sous la puissance du maléfice.

Harry joua ici son deuxième « joker ». Poudlard pourrait l'aider à absorber l'énergie magique d'un des éclats magiques de bouclier qui jonchaient le sol.

Harry choisit le plus gros à proximité, et se concentra dessus. De l'énergie lui revint en bloc, certes moins économique que la sienne, mais il allait maintenant pouvoir absorber les petits éclats… D'après ce qu'il voyait et prévoyait, il pouvait à peu près tenir autant que Voldemort.

…

Tarazed, parmi les autres aurores revenus sur les remparts, poussa une exclamation :

-Ce n'est absolument pas possible !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Vous n'avez pas vu ? Ah, non, c'est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas… L'énergie de la personne là bas a décuplé, elle est quasiment à son total de départ, après des sorts aussi puissants ! Voldemort est en infériorité à l'heure actuelle.

-Alors le petit Potter à une chance de gagner ?

-Non, mon commandant. Aucune. Sauf si ce miracle se reproduit. Cette énergie ce dissipe deux fois plus vite que celle de Voldemort. Il ne doit pas avoir l'expérience nécessaire en magie.

…

En effet, un duel comme on en voyait rarement venait de commencer. Un duel en plaine, ou rien de pouvait intervenir comme bouclier annexe ou moyen d'attaque. Un duel de sorciers.

Dumbledore regardait l'exécution des sortilèges de part et d'autre en voyant les lignes logiques de la bataille s'enchevêtrer, se démêler, aboutir à une égalité, puis la bataille repartir de plus belle.

Les premières années, sans comprendre la magie sous-jacente, comprenaient qu'ils avaient devant eux un niveau de magie qu'ils auraient très peut de chance d'atteindre.

Quelques sixièmes et septièmes années arrivaient à percevoir quelques sorts qu'ils connaissaient, mais avaient encore du mal à maîtriser. Là, ils étaient noyés dans une masse de sorts fusant des deux baguettes.

Au bout d'un moment, Dumbledore se souvint de quelque chose :

__

Pourquoi les baguettes n'interagissent-t-elles pas ? Non… Ce n'est pas possible. Quelle maîtrise ! Ce combat va durer longtemps.

En effet, le directeur avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Les deux adversaires présents sur le terrain n'utilisaient leur baguette que comme vague concentrateur, la baguette ne marquait aucunement le sort de sa magie. Ce qui expliquait à la fois le fait que les sorts n'interagissaient pas, même s'ils provenaient de baguettes jumelles, et aussi que les deux mages qui se faisaient toujours face puissent lancer des sorts à une telle cadence.

Un sorcier normal aurait vidé de sa magie sa baguette après un quart d'heure de combat comme celui qui avait lieu sur les terrains de Poudlard. Puis il aurait peut-être commencé à se vider de son énergie, ne pouvant plus lancer que cinq sorts au maximum.

Là, les sorts défilaient, à plus de cinq par secondes. Et le combat durait déjà depuis une demie heure. Dumbledore sentait aussi les marques de l'enseignement de son ancien maître derrière les actions de Harry qui maîtrisait parfaitement sa magie.

Durant les six heures qui suivirent, les sorts fusèrent sans interruptions, et , sur les remparts de Poudlard, le duel avait pris une allure de match de Quidditch. Personne n'était bien sûr là pour faire des commentaires précis, mais les plus jeunes demandaient aux plus vieux de leurs expliquer les enchaînements qu'ils avaient compris. Même si l'inverse se produisait avec Dumbledore, qui ne se gênait pas pour demander des précisions aux deux elfes qui étaient rentrés au château après leur combat pour « avoir une meilleure vue ».

Après ce combat de six heures et demie qui avait épuisé les deux sorciers, Harry leva un pouce en l'air :

-S'il te plait ?

Voldemort s'arrêta, il était aussi essoufflé que son ennemi.

-Il est cinq heures… L'heure du thé. Je ne laisserai passer ça pour rien au monde.

…

Tarazed fit de rapides évaluations. Harry et Voldemort avaient le même potentiel de départ, et à présent, Harry était à dix pour cent d'énergie, et Voldemort à quinze.

…

-TU TE MOQUES DE MOI !

-Moi ? Non, je n'oserai jamais ! Tu es le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » ,après tout, Tom Elvis…

-Tu n'aurait pas du t'arrêter ! Prends ça !

Voldemort lança un sort de crémation sur son ennemi, mais celui-ci disparu lorsqu'il rentra en contact avec un bouclier en dôme qui entourait Harry, qui était à présent assit sur une chaise, en face d'une table chargée de tout un nécessaire à thé, y compris les biscuit.

-Tu préfères quoi ? J'ai du thé vert ou noir, à la menthe, au jasmin, à la bergamote, à l'orange… J'ai aussi du thé parjeeling, shishung, kaschmerg…

Durant cette petite énumération, Voldemort avaient lancé une vingtaine de sort de destruction de bouclier, qui avaient été tous annulés.

-Tu n'aime peut-être pas le thé ? Il fallait le dire. J'ai aussi des infusions : Tilleul-Menthe, Pomme-Cannelle, Tilleul-citron, aussi.

Là, Dumbledore n'y tint plus, et éclata d'un rire franc et sonore.

Ceci fit revenir toute la rage de Voldemort, qui se rappela toutes les piques que Harry lui avaient lancés, toutes les humiliations de ce gamin et du vieux fou dont il avait été la cible, et la coupe de thé que Harry portait à ses lèvres ainsi que le bouclier indestructible fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.(8)

Voldemort fut hors de lui.(8)

Harry vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'effondrer, Mais aussi son aura restant se concentrer pour faire un avatar de sa forme humaine d'un vert caca d'oie et vert-de-gris…

-Beurk. T'es pas beau Tom Elvis !

D'un coup de point de magie concentrée, Voldemort éclata le dôme qui protégeait Harry. Harry sentit qu'il était l'heure d'utiliser son troisième joker, et toucha la magie de Poudlard :

-Tu m'as coupé l'appétit, Tom Elvis. Alors, excuse moi, mais je vais me changer, et je reviens tout de suite…

Harry transplana dans un « pop » sonore qui ne fit qu'en rajouter à la rage de Voldemort. Il apparu sur les remparts, entre Ton'Lowass et Kyrvain, et n'eut qu'une parole avant de tomber à la renverse :

-Prenez soin de mon corps !

Harry se mit en transe quasi complète, pour devenir l'égal de la forme d'aura de Voldemort, puis descendit à sa rencontre. Le spectacle du combat d'auras qui suivit ne fut vraiment apprécié que par Tarazed, Ton'Lowas et Kyrvain. Dumbledore ne le voyait que indistinctement.

Le but de ce combat était pour chaque adversaire de couper le fin cordon qui reliait encore l'âme contenue dans la forme magique à son corps… Mais aucun n'y parvint pendant les deux heures que le combat dura.

Tarazed et les deux elfes virent que cela allait mal ce terminer : les deux ennemis se vidaient en même temps de leurs forces, toute magie eut bientôt disparu, et aucun des deux ne pouvait plus rentrer dans leurs corps. Les fils de vie étaient coupés.

Harry vit Voldemort retenté ce qu'il avait déjà fait : s'échapper pour errer sur le monde sous forme d'une âme. Cette fois ci, il n'en aurait pas l'occasion. Harry décida qu'ils franchiraient ensemble le seuil de la mort s'il le fallait, mais qu'il débarrasserait le monde de cette calamité.

-----oooOOOooo-----

(1) Au sens propre du terme : entourer avec les bras…

(2) En fait patrono (cum + abl) … mais bon.

(3) Même si je doute que les détraqueurs respirent.

(4) Vous pouvez chercher dans le dico, ça existe.

(5) Moi, j'aurais eut peur ! ;-)

(6) Quoi ? Ce n'est pas inventé ? Oui… c'est bien possible.

(7) le « d'alors » se rapporte bien sur à professeur !

(8)Littéralement.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Tout d'abord merci à tout mes reviewers d'avoir attendu deux semaines… Ensuite, je me pose une question. Dois-je **Arrêter là**, ou poster le **CHAPITRE SUIVANT **le plus tôt possible ?

Si vous voulez vraiment une suite rapide dites le moi, mon inspiration tiendra peut-être le coup.

****

funnygirl0531   
Merci pour ta review. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais il fallait bien que j'écrive autant que d'habitude… j'entend déjà les récriminations auxquelles j'aurait eut droit.

Thealie  
Merci pour le compliment. « Et du coté des 2 elfes ? Ca donne quoi ? » Faut-il vraiment que je raconte le massacre qui eut lieu de l'autre côté ? Je le ferai peut-être en récit tout à la fin…  
Meric pour l'adjectif utilisé pour qualifier mon chapitre précédent!

A+

Hop'eyes  
Merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui font chaud au cœur.

Maintenant, on a revu Harry et Voldy, tu es content ?

lowrana  
coucou!  
Ben… vous avez attendu un peu longtemps, c'est vrai.. Mais ce chapitre en vallait il la peine ? J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu.

Nymphodora Tonks  
Merci pour le compliment… J'espère que tu aimes la fin de ce chapitre.  
à+

****

matoo   
Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Qui font TRES plaisir.

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a aussi plu !

à+

****

big apple   
salut  
J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. En tout cas, on s'approche de la fin J'espère que ça te plait toujours autant.  
salut

potter-68  
Merci pour ta review. As-tu préféré ce chapitre ? Il y a Harry dedans.

****

David  
Salut !  
Eh, oui, Harry est revenu… Qu'as tu pensé de ce chapitre ? La prophétie s'accomplit…  
à+

gaia666  
Je suis ravi que mon histoire t'ai plu ! « Il va avoir un complexe ce brave petit après ! » Ben… oui, je crois.

Tu as aimé mon bébé basilic ? Moi aussi…

« Bon là je pense que Voldemort va (enfin!) mourir (depuis le temps...) et Albus aussi... malheureusement... » Je serais d'accord avec ton malheureusement… mais pourquoi devrais-je tuer Albus, hein ? A mon avis, s'il est encore sur les créneaux de Poudlard, il ne va pas mourir comme ça

Désolé, j'ai un peu tardé à mettre la suite, mais pour ce chapitre à suspens, j'espère que j'écrirai plus vite !

underphoenix  
Alors ? Voie a t'il été bien tourné en ridicule comme tu l'espérais ? Ce chapitre t'a-t-il plu ? En tout cas, merci de m'avoir reviewer.

à+

satya  
Merci pour le compliment.  
Le problème est-il encore plus problématique ici ? Cela devrait bientôt se terminer. Ca sent la fin, non ?  
a+


	19. La Mort

Chapitre 19 : La Mort

La fin du combat ne fut marquée sur le remparts que par le hochement de tête triste des deux elfes et de l' auror aveugle : Ils se tournèrent avec un dernier espoir vers celui qui venait de les sauver, mais son corps glacé reposait toujours, immobile, sur les pierres froides du chemin de ronde de Poudlard.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, il régnait un silence de mort. Ginny, qui s'était rapprochée, s'assit en silence aux côtés du jeune mage, mit sa main dans ses cheveux, et perdit son regard dans le vague. Sa tristesse ressortait sur tous les autres êtres présent autour, et tous respectèrent le silence de son recueillement.

Hermione et Ron se serrèrent dans leurs bras, ressentant la perte de leur ami le plus cher, mais aucun ne rajouta de bruit, et leurs larmes coulaient librement, sans êtres accompagnées de sanglots.

Draco s'était approché, étrangement pour lui, il était assez triste de voir ainsi disparaître ce qui avait été son ennemi d'école. Quelqu'un dont il aurait pu être l'ami, dans d'autres circonstances. Il regardait donc le corps allongé sans vie fixement. Luna, à ses côtés, ne tranchaient pour une fois pas avec les émotions globales.

Dumbledore versa une larme : les prophétie ne pouvaient être évitées, dès qu'il avait entendu la professeur de divination prononcer ces mots, il avait sut que Harry ne verrait pas le soleil se lever le lendemain matin. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Le choc de Minerva McGonnagal se lisait sur son visage. Même confrontée à la vérité, elle avait encore du mal à comprendre que le dernier des Potter était bel et bien mort. Le reste du corps enseignant était lui aussi choqué, triste, et se fondaient dans l'ambiance mortelle.

Même la colère de Rogue était assez refroidie pour ne pas être montrée à l'extérieur, cachée sous un masque sans émotions :

__

Ce Potter ! Quel empêcheur de tourner en rond… Nous devrions nous réjouir de la mort de Voldemort, mais non, nous somme là à pleurer bêtement le « Héros » qui nous a tous sauvé. Quelle perte de temps. Mais… que fait donc Draco ? Pourquoi regarde-t-il si fixement le corps de Potter… Il ne pense tout de même pas que lui faire quoi que ce soit pourrait ramener Voldemort à la vie… Ce n'est pas possible, il ne doit pas gâcher sa vie pour cela…

En prévention, Rogue mit sa main sur sa baguette, pour intervenir au plus vite s'il le fallait. Mais Draco vit ce mouvement imperceptible :

__

Rogue veut jeter un sort ? Mais à qui ? Harry ? Ou Dumbledore ? Croit-il que cela pourrait faire revenir Voldemort ? … Je ne le laisserait pas faire.

Draco posa donc lui aussi sa main sur sa baguette. La tension entre le professeur et son élève s'ajouté à la tension du groupe.

Ailleurs, la rumeur s'était vite répandue, à partir de la note qu'un des aurors avait cru bon d'envoyer au centre de commandement.

Parmi les sorcier, beaucoup étaient en liesse, et très peu se souvenaient que la note mentionnait le fait que le survivant lui aussi était tombé.

Ainsi, la prophétie se réalisait et les émotions contradictoires marquaient bien ce jour historique.

Mais, parmi les mangemorts pétrifiés par le basilic de Voldemort, un sentit son âme commencer à se détacher de son corps. Il avait quelque chose à faire.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Etant attiré par une lumière bleutée, Harry se dirigea parmi les autres morts vers le continent de l'au delà, en tenant Voldemort, de crainte qu'il s'échappa.

Il arriva vite à un mur opaque, que Harry traversa bravement, pour abandonner Voldemort. Là, il se trouva confronté à tous ses mauvais souvenirs et mauvaises actions, ainsi que Voldemort. En ayant moins à traverser, il passa cette épreuve bien avant Voldemort qui restait empêtré parmi ses accusateurs. Il passa donc la seconde porte.(1)

Harry arriva dans une plaine chargée d'âme mortes qui patientaient dans une immense queue. Certains paraissaient être là depuis plus de mille ans, et conversaient avec d'autres âmes, moldues ou sorcières.

Puis, il sentit que quelqu'un le pensait(2):

__

-Harry ? C'est bien toi mon fils ?

-Papa ? Mais… En face de Harry se trouvait une âme qui lui ressemblait comme une goutte d'eau à une autre.(3)

__

-Oh, par pitié, cache toi vite, si elle te trouve ici, on n'a pas fini de…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ? Je n'ai pas entendu ! Attends, je me rapproche.

-Oh… Non…

Alors que Harry tentait de s'esquiver sous les conseils de son père retentit une forte pensée :

__

-Harry ? Tu es déjà là ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais…

Mais Sirius fut interrompu par une pensée encore plus forte, alors que James s'aplatissait une main ectoplasmique contre un visage ectoplasmique pour montrer son désespoir.

__

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ! PUIS-JE AVOIR L'HONNEUR DE SAVOIR COMMENT VOUS, MON ENFANT, AVEZ EUT L'AUDACE DE VENIR ICI APRES LA PROTECTION QUE JE VOUS AI DONNE !

Lily paraissait TRES en colère, et les regards apeurés de James et Sirius ne faisaient rien pour arranger le tableau. Sirius glissa à Harry un :

__

-Dépêches toi de trouver un moyen de partir d'ici, on ne va pas pouvoir la retenir bien longtemps.

__

-MOI QUI ATTENDAIT A CE QUE TU NE VIENNES QU'APRES AVOIR ATTEINT AU MINIMUM QUATRE FOIS NOS AGES SINON PLUS ! QUAND A TOI, SIRIUS? NE PENSES MEME PAS A M'EMPÊCHER DE DONNER A MON ENFANT LA CORRECTION QU'IL MERITE…

-Lily… Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu es en colère ?

-JAMES ! Toi, tu te tais !

Mais Harry sentit à ce moment qu'il avait encore un fin fil de vie derrière lui, même s'il avait été coupé auparavant. Sans chercher à comprendre plus longtemps, son fil se rétracta et il fut tiré en arrière très, très vite, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sortit du continent des morts. Là, il crut voir une âme qui lui faisait un salut, avant de pénétrer avec effroi le premier mur.

Harry était à présent libre de ses mouvements, et rattaché à son corps. Il préféra donc repartir sagement à la vie plutôt que d'affronter le colère de sa mère.

En chemin, il rencontra deux âmes qui se disputaient farouchement sur le fait qu'ils devaient continuer ou revenir.

Harry s'approcha, puisque les silhouettes lui paraissaient familières, et il put reconnaître les parents de Neville. Sans plus attendre, il les prit par le col, et les ramena directement sur Terre sans plus d'explication que :

-Dépêchez vous de revenir à la vie, on vous attends toujours.

-----oooOOOooo----

Harry réintégra son corps, son âme encore tremblante de sa rencontre avec sa mère… Ses paupières tremblotèrent alors que son âme reprenait le contrôle de son corps.

Tous les têtes se relevèrent, et continuèrent à fixer Harry, qui était toujours allongé. Harry ouvrit les yeux. C'est alors que :

-HARRY JAMES POTTER ! PUIS-JE AVOIR L'HONNEUR DE SAVOIR COMMENT VOUS AVEZ EUT L'AUDACE DE NOUS FAIRE CROIRE A TOUS VOTRE MORT ? J'ETAIS QUASIMENT MORTE DE CHAGRIN ! JE…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Harry se releva sur ses mains et pieds, et dépêcha de s'éloigner au plus vite de là ou venait la voix, sur quatre pattes à l'envers. Ce faisant, il ne regarda pas où il allait, et renversa le professeur Dumbledore. Puis, il finit par analyser d'où est-ce que la voix provenait :

-Ginny ? Demanda-t il d'une voix timide.

-OUI ! « GINNY » ! QUI D'AUTRE ! TU NE ME RECONNAISSAIT PAS !

-Euh… c'est à dire que…

C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore éclata de rire. Un rire qui balaya le silence gêné des autres personnes qui ne savaient plus que faire :

-Mademoiselle Weasley, calmez vous… Je suis sûr que Harry vous a confondu avec une autre personne.

Harry rencontra le regard de Dumbledore par dessus ses lunettes en demie lune, et comprit que le directeur avait comprit quel type de colère il venait d'apercevoir. Le directeur continua :

Je propose donc que Harry m'accompagne dans mon bureau avec Ton'Lowass, Kyrvain(4), ainsi que ses amis, qui doivent attendre des explications…Severus ? Vous voulez peut-être aussi venir ?

-Hmmpf…

-Très bien, dans ce cas, allons y. Minerva, je vous charge de tenter de calmer les esprits… Bonne chance.

Après une bonne heures d'explications de la part de Harry(5), Harry sortit enfin du bureau de Dumbledore, qui s'était préparé à subire les interviews des reporters qui n'allaient pas tarder... Il avait en effet conseillé à Harry d'aller se reposer chez lui, au 12, square Grimaud, ce que Harry avait accepté, s'il était prévenu de l'heure des prochains aspics.

Draco, qui avait attendu hors du bureau, se planta devant Harry :

-Potter ? La voix de Malfoy n'était pas tout à fait la même, et Harry sentit un décalage entre les pensées et les actes chez son ennemi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voulais te dire que tu m'en devais un. Demain soir ? Même heure, même lieu ? Mon second sera Luna. Amène qui tu veux, mais une seule personne.

Harry sourit, devinant les intentions de son ennemi juré :

-Comme tu veux… Ginny, pourrais tu venir ici un petit moment ?

Ginny ne se fit pas prier, alors que Draco s'en allait, et que Rogue le poursuivait à grands pas. Une fois que le professeur eut rattrapé l'élève, Severus demanda à Draco :

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors que tout est fini. Pourquoi n'avez vous rien tenté auparavant alors que cela aurait pu sauver la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Je suis maintenant majeur et libre de mes actes. De plus, vous devez savoir que les serviteurs doivent avoir une confiance absolue en leur maître… N'est ce pas ? Et puis, je pense qu'il y a toujours une possibilité pour qu'Il revienne, n'est-ce pas ? (_Je dois faire attention maintenant… Ce serait stupide de tout gâcher.)_

-(_Il était de Son côté, c'est maintenant certain… pourvu qu'il ne gâche pas sa vie alors que ça n'en vaut plus la peine…)_

Non. Non, c'est fini. Si ce qu'a dit ce morveux de Potter est vrai, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reviendra pas.

-Quoi ! Alors il l'aurait battu pour de bon ? (_Mais c'est merveilleux ! Je n'aurais pas même osé l'espérer… La seule chose qu'il me reste donc à surpasser sera mon père ! )_

-Oui… mais… attends. Il y a quelque chose qui… (_Oui, sa réaction n'est pas normale, il paraîtrait presque heureux sous son masque_…) « legilimens » !

Draco fut pris hors de ses gardes, et ne put établire ses défenses à temps, il commença à voir tous ses souvenirs concentrant Voldemort défiler devant ses yeux. Quant il avait compris la vérité. Comment il s'était caché durant ces deux années, comment il avait réussi à bluffer tout le monde… Puis il arriva enfin à contrer le sort à force de volonté… Mais le sort s'inversa.

Une demie heure plus tard, les deux sorcier qui n'avaient pas arrêté de se regarder, le regard perdu dans le vide, même si le sort avait cessé, finirent enfin par accepter la vérité, et, devant l'absurdité du quiproquo qui avait duré plusieurs années, éclatèrent enfin tout deux de rire, avant que Draco accompagne son mentor dans ses quartier. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire, et à s'expliquer…

…

La horde de journalistes affamés arriva une minute trop tard, et n'eut pas le loisir d'achever le héros de leur monde, et, alors qu'ils souhaitaient tous des informations sur « le survivant », ou « celui qui avait terrassé celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom » ou encore « le vainqueur de celui dont le nom ne devait pas être prononcer », le directeur se borna à dire qu'un certain « Harry » allait bien, et qu'il se reposait avant de passer ses examens de dernière année.

Les aurors eurent ce jour là un grand travail de ramassage de blessés, et les cellules existantes suffirent à peine à les contenir. Heureusement les personnes pétrifiées n'avaient pas besoin de trop de surveillance, ce qui simplifia la tâche aux forces de l'ordre.

…

La salle des trophées était toujours ouverte… On pouvait donc y aller assez facilement. A minuit, de groupes de deux personnes rentrèrent chacune par une porte.

-Bonsoir, « Potter ».

Harry répondit sur le même ton autodérisoire :

-Bonsoir « Malfoy ».

Draco considéra une seconde Ginny, que Harry avait finalement convaincu de l'accompagné, puis se décida, et tendis la main à Harry :

-Tu veux bien me donner des conseils pour éviter les gens douteux ?

Harry accepta la main tendue en souriant :

-Je penses que tu n'as besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux.

-Merci. Harry ?

-De rien, de rien… Draco ?

-On est d'accord.

Les deux sorciers se donnèrent l'accolade. Puis Harry continua :

-Mais je crois qu'il va y avoir quand même quelques problèmes… Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir supporter Ron ?

-Oui… je penses. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès ces deux dernières années. Sûrement grâce à Hermione.

-En tout cas… Je voulais te poser une question qu'est ce que tu vas faire après Poudlard ?

-Je ne sais pas… Auror, peut-être… Ou alors médicomage. Et toi ?

-Moi ? … De la magie… Je n'ai pas encore l'age pour être professeur, je pense…

Même si Luna et Ginny avaient été prévenues de ce qui allait peut-être arriver, elles furent surpris que les baguettes n'aient même pas étés tirées, ou ne serait-ce seulement que les poignards qu'ils avaient à la ceinture. On aurait dit des retrouvailles entre deux vieux amis.(6)

…

Plus tard, lorsque les potions de dépétrification furent enfin concoctées pour tous, les aurors eurent la stupéfaction de voir qu'il n'y a avait eut qu'un seul autre mort autre que Voldemort dans cette énorme bataille. Ils eurent aussi la stupéfaction de voir que le mort en question n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow, qui était censé avoir explosé plusieurs années auparavant.

Bien sûr cette question fut facilement résolu un peu plus tard par Monsieur Potter, à qui les journalistes eurent un accès limité, car seuls les plus motivés arrivaient à ne pas se souvenir qu'ils avaient « oublié quelque chose de très important » et à ne pas repartir chez eux en courrant..

-----oooOOOooo----

(1) Si vous connaissez les tanatonauthes, vous reconnaîtrez peut-être quelque chose…

(2) L'appelait, si vous voulez, mais tout ce fait par pensée, il sont morts.

(3) Les âmes gardant l'apparence du mort.

(4)Ben oui, il connaît leurs nom… Quand on se rencontre, on se présente.

(5)En fait, les explications avaient duré moins longtemps, mais Albus et Harry aimaient bien le même thé…

(6)Et s vous n'aimez pas cette fin Gnangnan… TANT PIS POUR VOUS ! Je vous rappel que non seulement Draco a changé, mais que HARRY a changé aussi… L'avenir se présente donc sous un meilleur jour ainsi, non ?

-----oooOOOooo-----

Tiens… J'ai **UNE AUTRE QUESTION **Voulez vous un épilogue. Parce que je peux soit m'arrêter là, soit écrire un petit épilogue et m'arrêter. Que dois-je faire ? A vous de décider.

Maintenant : réponses aux reviews : VOUS AVEZ VU ? J'AI FAIT VITE, HEIN ?

15 reviews ? OUI ! Chouette ! CA, ça fait plaisir !

****

funnygirl0531   
Ok.. La suite… la voilà, tu l'a eut. Un épilogue, alors, ou pas? En tout cas, merci pour ta review.

****

Touone  
Merci pour m'avoir lu, mais tu sais… tu aurais pu mettre une review avant… Ca m'aurait aussi fait plaisir.  
« Sa devient tellement rare les gens qui les lisent ... » Je dirais surtout, plus grave :

Ca devient tellement rare les gens qui lisent….

Mes Prachett préférés, ce sont sûrement « Au guet« , et surtout « Thief of Time » Que je n'ai lu qu'en Anglais, et même sans tout comprendre, c'est SUPER !

Quand à Harry qui énnerve Voldy, je me suis bien amusé !Mais Tonton… je ne penses pas. Tu voudrais être l'enfant d'un frère ou d'une soeur à Voldy ? Tom Elvis… C'est beaucoup plus… insultant

« Et puis aussi, comment y fait Ivan (comme tout les vampires, il s'appelle Ivan ... Remarque, pratchett, c'est tout les zombies qui s'apellent Igor lol) pour pouvoir mettre son coeur en fer ? Il s'ai fait une opération chirurgicale ? »  
Tous les vampires ne s'appellent pas Ivan ! Il y a Dracula… et puis… euh…Les femmes vampire.  
Quand à notre Ivan, oui, il a subit une opération chirurgicale, sans risques, puis que c'est un DEMI-vampire, pour mette son cœur A DROITE sous une plaque se tôle. Il n'est pas con non plus…

Et j'ai continué d'écrire. Veux tu un épilogue ?

Lyls  
Ai-je fait assez vite ? Ou vais-je mourir à cause d'un tueur fou à la hache ? J'espère que ce chapitre va quand même te plaire malgré le délai de presque une semaine…

****

big apple   
Salut.. Moi, ça va. Quand à arrêté. Et bien… je pense le faire bientôt maintenant.  
salut

Harpiotte  
Oups… désolé. J'espère que tes côtes vont mieux ? En tout cas, si tu apprécies, j'en suis ravi.

A+

****

matoo

Alors… mode déchiffrage activé : OK !

(C'est sympa, tes reviews… mais l'écriture phonétique-sms, c'est pas mon truc)  
Donc, merci pour ta review. J'ai mit mon chapitre assez vite, je crois… Mais désolé, j'ai bel et bien « tué » Harry lol…AS tu aimé quand même ?  
A+

lowrana  
coucou!  
Ok. Merci pour ta review, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour ce chapitre.  
gros bisou

****

potter-68   
OK. Voilà la suintetfin.

****

popov 

Voilà le chapitre demandé. As tu apprécié ?

satya  
Désolé… Ce que tu dis me touches beaucoup… mais il y aura une fin. Tu devras trouver d'autres auteurs intéressants à lire, je pense me calmer un temps. Mais merci pour tous les compliments que tu m'a fait.  
a+

Nymphodora Tonks  
Oui… Harry a fait sortir Voldie de ses gonds… Je suis ravi que tu aies apprécié. Que penses tu de ce chapitre ?

Thealie  
Merci pour ton conseil… Mais sache que j'ai écrit celui-ci assez à la va-vite… étant donné que j'avais de l'inspiration et que les dialogues sont quasiment au point depuis un ans .Ce chapitre ci est tout Merci pour tes compliments

A+

****

benji252

Merci pour ta review, voici le chapitre. Vous avez attendu moins d'une semaine. Tout de suite était impossible, désolé.

underphoenix  
Toujours là ? Merci ! Ravi que tu apprécies. As tu aimé ? (Au fait

Hop'eyes  
Merci pur ta review enthousiaste ! Voilà la suintement… qu'en penses tu?


	20. épilogue

Epilogue :

Harry soupira. Il avait fêté ses vingt cinq ans trois semaines auparavant, et il était mort de stress pour la rentrée à venir : Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard…

Sa petite fille de treize mois commençait déjà à lui manquer. Comme sa mère, elle avait les cheveux roux, mais elle avait les yeux verts de sa grand mère.(1)

Il enviait bien Draco Malfoy, qui, même s'il était auror, n'avait pas une horde d'enfants à affronter. Darco aussi était père, et Luna avait mis au monde un beau Malfoy aux cheveux brun seize mois auparavant. Harry était parmi les seuls à savoir que Draco vivait actuellement sur ses fonds propres, son père refusant de lui donner quoi que ce soit tant qu'il serait en vie, mais n'ayant pas d'autre héritier, il ne pu se permettre de le déshériter.

Ron était en passe d'avoir une promotion ainsi que son collègue Draco. Cette équipe faisait des étincelles dans les batailles, se dépêchant au plus vite pour reprendre leurs discours animés, et était en passe d'intégrer l'équipe de Sherborne, dont certains étaient restés malgré la défaite de Voldemort. En effet, beaucoup n'aimaient pas le ministère de la magie en tant que tel, que le ministre soit bon ou pas.

Durant ces huit années de paix dans le monde sorcier européen, les ministres avaient en effet été potables. D'ailleurs, Trewlaney n'avait, semble t-il fait aucune prédiction notable, Mais les troubles du monde moldu commençaient à se faire sentir, et des rumeurs couraient sur l'actuel premier ministre. Rien d'inquiétant selon Harry, mais il est vrai qu'il ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de la politique.

Hermione Weasley, dont le mariage avec Ron avait suscité une aussi grande fête que celui de Ginny Potter, travaillait au ministère dans le département de la recherche et développement de la magie, et faisait faire de grandes avancées à la science occulte. Elle était surtout connu parmi ses collègues pour sa devise : « Impossible n'est pas magique ».

Neville Longdubat avait d'abord passé un an à profiter des retrouvailles avec ses parents, puis avait cherché un maître en herboristerie. Cela faisait donc sept ans qu'il avait passé en compagnie de son maître, qui venait de le « mettre à la porte » en lui disant de se débrouiller tout seul. (Il fallait bien sûr comprendre que Neville avait atteint un niveau suffisant pour vivre de ses connaissances et faire ses recherches par lui même.)

C'est donc dans sa maison au douze square Grimmaud que Harry stressait pour sa rentrée dans quelques jours. La maison était méconnaissable pour ceux qui ne l'avaient vu que comme quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Ceci était surtout grâce à Harry qui s'était réattribué tous les liens et défenses magiques de la maison… Ce qui lui demanda ensuite trois jours de repos.

Deux elfes de maison retravaillaient dans se manoir, et Winky commençait à sécher ses larmes, puisqu'une famille de « sang purs » l'avait enfin accepté et lié à elle.

Harry, ordre de Merlin première classe, titulaire d'une carte de Chocogrenouille, avait donc peur d'affronter ses élèves. Bien plus que Voldemort alors qu'il n'avait à l'époque même pas dix huit ans, et aucuns diplôme en poche.

A propos de l'ordre de Merlin, il devait traîner au fond du placard à chaussettes, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Il avait fallu au ministre trois mois de négociations avec Harry pour Que Dumbledore conseille finalement à son ancien élève d'accepté « au moins pour arrêter d'être embêter ».

Pour les cartes de Chocogrenouilles, Harry était surtout très contant de son abonnement joint de dix Chocogrenouilles gratuites par mois à vie.

Et pour les diplômes, Harry avait jugé bon de rafler tous ceux de sortilèges et runes qui pouvaient exister, ainsi que quelques titres en compétitions de duels.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Après une courte visite dans le monde sorcier, Kyrvain et Ton'Lowass étaient retournés chez eux, dans le monde elfique. Ils préparaient en secret de tous, sauf de leurs maîtres qui les aidaient sans se faire remarquer, et sans être théoriquement au courant, une expédition diplomatique vers le pays des elfes noirs. Mais…ceci est une autre histoire.

-----oooOOOooo-----

Quand à l'avenir… Il est en cours de construction, la rentrée de cette année à Poudlard ayant accueilli le plus jeune et plus puissant mage de notre époque en tant que professeur.(2)

-----oooOOOooo-----

(1) C'est génétiquement possible… Si, si !

(2) Je dis cette année, c'est à dire 2005 !

Réponse aux reviews :

Lyls  
Ok, ok… voilà l'épilogue. C'est plus complet, maintenant ?

à+

Ron Ravenclaw  
Merci pour les compliment, je suis ravi que mon histoire te plaise.

****

eloi   
Voilà… un épilogue post Poudlard. (ou Pré Poudlard, tout dépend du point de vue)

Nymphodora Tonks

Merci pour ta review. J'au bien fait un épilogue… mais c'est vrai, je n'ai pas eut le temps de développer le lien Harry Ginny… En fait, c'est assez simple. L'amour peut faire de grandes choses… Et Harry et Ginny ont fait sans le savoir de très puissants artéfacts de protections réciproques. Qu'an à pourquoi Harry n'a pas profité de la protection de Ginny lors de la dernière bataille… Il avait préféré ne pas porter le collier pour ne pas mettre Ginny en danger, une fois que ses maîtres lui avaient expliqués les effets de son collier.  
Mais je n'écrirai pas tout de suite d'autres fics… Je fais une pause. Mais je reviendrai peut être.

a+

****

moi   
Pour l'épilogue, ok…Mais pas pour la suite. Les idées pour la suite… ? Peut être… mais pas avant un an, puis que mon épilogue se passe en 09/2005

Merci pour ta review

****

merlin  
Merci. Mais je ne pense pas écrire d'autres fic tout de suite. Je laisse mon inspiration se reposer un peu… merci pour ta review.

****

Touone  
Bon, j'ai un peu tardé pour cet épilogue… j'espère que tu ne mettras pas tes menaces à exécution. J'aurais deux profs chauves, sinon…

bye

****

matoo  
Ah… désolé, mais je ne vais choisir ni une solution ni l'autre… Pour la suite, cela me paraît dur, puisque je ne suis pas voyant, et pour autre chose… je n'ai pas encore l'inspiration. Je vais donc faire une pause. J'espère que tu as aussi apprécié l'épilogue.

à+

Harpiotte  
Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait plaisir.

Hop'eyes  
Je suis content que tu aies aimé mon chapitre dans ses détails. Mais Draco avait changé de camp depuis bien longtemps… deux ans pour être précis.  
« autrement penses-tu faire une autre suite à cette histoire ? »

Peutêtre… si j'ai de l'inspiration. Mais pas avant un an.  
gros bizoux et merci pour cette magnifique review .

****

stupefix  
Merci Beaucoup. Voici un court épilogue…

a+

satya

Merci pour ta review, mais comme c'est la seule ambivalent, j'ai quand même fait un épilogue…  
« dommage que tu ''te clame ''pendant quelque temp »

Oupps… Avais-je fait une faute de frappe ? Désolé. Mais ça arrive… surtout quand on est aussi doué en orthographe et tappage que moi.  
bzou  
a+

lowrana  
JE suis ravi que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre. Mais… J'avais prévenu, que Harry mourrait, il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

Pour le chapitre suivant, désolé, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite

Thealie

« Un prologue serrait super. » Euh… je veux bien… mais c'est le prologue de la suite, alors… Suite que je n'écrirais pas tout de suite.

Merci pour la review… Et pour Neville ? Et bien… A part quelques journalistes à repousser par le personnel médical de Sainte Mangouste, ses parents vont bien.

****

popov  
Merci pour ton compliment… Et voici un court épilogue.

underphoenix  
Voilà… Un petit épilogue : mais je n'ai pas mis les trois lettres finales… La suite peut être plus tard, mais dans un an minimum, puisqu'on n'est qu'en 2005...

****

Prue   
Bon… voilà l'épilogue… mais je ne pourrai pas faire de suite immédiatement… Puisque je ne m'appelle pas « voyant extralucide »… Le futur ne s'est pas encore produit


End file.
